Jaune the Overlord: Rewrite
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: The Overlord was once the most powerful person in Remnant being able to create his own Grimm and send them to fight other Grimm as well as humanity. He had conquered the world, but it all came crumbling down when one of his Queens betrayed him and killed him. Now a new Overlord has returned to take up the mantle once more in the form of a blonde knight! (Will be a harem fic!)
1. Chapter 1 - A Fairy Tale

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and not owned by me. Also, I don't own Overlord the game or anime. Please read and review my story! Now some news, first off the harem is still on though there might be a couple additions thanks to ummmm some new images/ideas found. Now you might have noticed that I am starting with Jaune younger as well for story purposes of course. Also this chapter ended up being twice as longer than the original one! It helps that I did add more content as well but I do hope you enjoy, and please don't poke to many holes that aren't that big in the story. If you do find a big hole in the story let me know and I will fix it, I am human so I know there can be mistakes. Also a special thanks to my friend TheMischieviousPuppyDog who has been great backboard to bounce ideas off of as well as a great beta and cowriter. And a very special thanks to all my readers who had waited and put up with my delays as well. Now onto the show!**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter One - Just a Fairy Tale**

Forest. The forest that made up a green sea across the landscape and mountains that showed no sign of any people living there besides one lone tower stretching high into the sky. The solitary tower looked like it could stretch out to reach the shattered moon as it glowed above it, illuminating the dark spire. A lone figure could be spotted near the top of the tower as they stood upon a balcony overlooking the forest below. The person had clad themselves in obsidian armor that still somehow shined in the moonlight instead of just absorbing it. The figure was quiet for a moment until it spoke in a deep voice, "It's finally all ours, my love."

A pale woman with her veins appearing on her skin as black lines approached him from behind while wearing a black dress. Her hair was pure white, and her red eyes shone brightly as she stood beside him and looked over the forest as well. The woman had a smile on her face as she laid a hand on the armored figures arm before replying, "You finally kept your promise, my Lord."

"Don't I always? I never go back on my word," The man stated before the women gave him a knowing smile. The man chuckles at her look before he continues, "I never break my word or go back on it. I just might twist what I say to suit my needs is all."

The women laugh at him as she leans against him and continues to look out amongst the trees as she comments on the view, "It is a far better sight than the one from our previous home though."

The man gave a simple nod of his head before he turns to face her and caresses her cheek with his armored hand. "I have to go take care of a few things my love with the Silver Eye tribe. They had proven their loyalty after the defeat of him, and it's time to reward them for it. Think you can handle the others while I am away?" He asks her already knowing her answer.

She gave a nod of her head in reply and watched as her Lord leaves the balcony with another woman appearing from seemingly nowhere. She had long black hair and wore a white dress that hugged every curve of her body. The woman had two horns coming from her head as well as two wings springing forth from her hips. The two women locked eyes before they gave a nod of respect to each other before the woman was left alone on the balcony.

" **You know that he will betray you eventually. You heard it yourself that he will twist his words to suit himself. What makes you think that he won't do the same to you? How long did it take him to give you what he promised?"** A voice fills the air around her causing the woman's head to look around trying to see who was speaking.

"Whoever is there, show yourself!" She calls out as she prepares to call the guards.

" **You have already seen me. I am your true self,"** the voice spoke up again as the woman saw a mirage image of herself in front of her causing her to stop her thought process. **"You know that you worry that he will betray you someday. And now that he has what he wants from you, what will stop him from simply getting rid of you as he did with the last challenger to his power?"**

The women couldn't believe that her Lord would do something like that to her. There was a reason they had to put a stop to that monster not merely because it was a challenge. Now that they had finally conquered all of Remnant they were going to rule it together.

" **Yet they all follow his commands, his laws, his will while you are simply his wife,"** her other self-said once more causing the woman to look out into the darken forest once more in silence. Her other self-gave her a malicious smile before it disappeared into black vapors and drifted away with the wind.

 **]|[**

 _Thousand of years later…_

"Jaune where are you!" A voice calls out as a young, lanky blonde boy with blue eyes made his way through the dense forest with a grin on his face. Jaune had finally been able to sneak away from his sisters and head towards the nearby ruins that sat in the woods. Jaune's family had always lived nearby the ruins for generations, but he was consistently told never to enter the ruins himself. However, the seven-year-old boy had finally been able to sneak away from his overbearing sisters and parents to explore them finally.

Jaune had only ever gotten as close to the edge of the clearing where the ruins were located at before his sisters would typically stop him. Today though he finally took his first step into the clearing and took in a good look of the area. Standing in the middle of the clearing what was once a tower that had fallen to ruin in time with only a few floors of the tower remained standing while the rest lay on the ground. What the young boy found most interesting though was that the ruins weren't overgrown with plant life like he seen in movies or tv shows. They seem like they had just fallen onto the ground recently since there were no signs of vines covering the rubble that litter the ground.

The blonde boy quickly began to walk through the rubble as if it was the most natural thing for him to do as Jaune made his way to the tower. Statues could be seen sticking out of the ground representing animals and creatures, but more importantly, it had figures of Grimm as well. The boy, however, didn't notice this as he continued to head towards the tower more excited to see if he could find something inside of the old ruins like the shows he watches. He soon slipped inside as seven girls appear at the edge of the ruins catching sight of the boy entering the tower.

"We need to get dad and our moms now," Erza, the eldest Arc sister, stated as she looked at her sisters. They quickly nod in agreement and sprinted back towards their house while she remained and watched the tower for signs of her brother.

 **]|[**

Jaune was surprised as he enters the tower and found the place devoid entirely of all life from animals to insects, not even plants were growing between the cracks of the floor. It was almost like someone was still taking care of the tower even though people probably hadn't lived in it for very long time if his family stories were any indication. The young boy eagerly began to run from room to room in the tower checking them for any kind trinkets. However, each chamber that he could get into was devoid of items.

The young Arc was beginning to become discouraged at the lack of things inside of the tower and started to regret coming inside the tower in the first place. The young boy begins to head back towards the exit of the tower when the stone flooring underneath him gave way sending the young boy crashing below. Jaune let out a scream as he fell through the floor wondering if this would be the end for him when his back smashes against the ground causing him to gasp out in pain. He laid there for a moment as he tried to get his bearings once more until a pain like if someone stabbed a hot knife into him began to spread from his stomach.

A piece of stalagmite had pierced through the side of his body, and he was now soaked in his blood causing the young boy to scream once more. "Somebody please save me! I don't want to die down here!" Jaune yelled hoping for help to come. He was regretting ever coming to the tower now.

Before his voice could finish echoing in the cavern underneath the tower, a shout answers him back, "Who dares enter into my master's domain!"

The blonde boy's eyes widen as his mind is briefly pulled away from his current pain and towards the voice that seems to demand his attention. Out of the darkness of a cavern, a woman seems to appear in a glow of light, her body outlined in it causing the young boy to be blinded while she emitted an essence of authority and dominance. The woman slowly approaches the boy, and as she had gotten closer the light seem to diminish, and instead of blinding him it illuminated the cavern. The woman's figure was now illumined as well allowing Jaune to make out her looks.

The woman dressed in a white dress that showed off plenty of her pale skin along her shoulders and hips. She had black hair that seems to reach down towards her ass with horns coming from her black hair, curving around towards the front of her head. What stood out most to the young boy was the fact that there was a pair of black wings coming out from her back behind her hips like an angel of death. Jaune's small hands begin to scramble against the wound as he began to beg, "Please don't take me yet! I don't want to die yet!"

The woman glares at the boy as she got closer until she finally looked at the young blonde boy in the face and came to a standstill, letting out an audible gasp. The woman that had initially admitted an air of authority seem to stumble and took on a different look entirely. She quickly knelt down beside him and immediately pulled him free of the stalagmite causing Jaune to cry out in pain and the wound begin to flow with blood once more. The woman's hand quickly came over the injury and mumbled a few words causing Jaune to feel like his abdomen was on fire as the muscles, organs, and skin knitted back together. However, the boy still felt weak and could feel himself fading himself fast.

"You can't leave me yet my Lord, not after you have just come back to me," The woman mutters as she seems to hold her hand out towards the light source. The light source seems to have listened to her as it came closer until it settled into her hand and dimmed enough to reveal that it was a shard of a shattered object. Jaune's eyes were locked onto the object as it was brought closer towards him until it hovered over his chest, while his breath became shallower with each passing second. Before he could protest, she pushed the shard into his chest causing the room to become brighter than before and causing the boy to scream out in pain until he is enveloped in light.

 **]|[**

"Where…. Where am I?" Jaune asks as he looks around and found himself floating in a white space with nothing else there besides him. "Am I dead?"

" _No, you aren't dead,"_ a voice spoke out from the white void causing Jaune to spin around as he tries to find the speaker. However, there was nothing in sight for him to spot as the voice spoke once more, _"You won't find me, my descendant."_

"Descendent?" Jaune mumbled confusedly about what was going on before he finally speaks up. "Why am I here?"

" _Tell me, have you ever heard of the tale of the Overlord?"_ The voice asks ignoring Jaune's question.

The young boy's eyebrow scrunched up in confusion at the question as he thinks back to stories his sisters and moms would tell him at bedtime. There were plenty of fairy tales like the four maidens and others, but he didn't remember a tale about an Overlord. Jaune gave a shake of his head even though he didn't even know if the person behind the voice could see him.

A chuckle could be heard echoing through the void before it spoke once more, _"Well that is a sad thing to hear but not surprising considering that it has been over a thousand years since my reign. Listen to me closely child cause I will tell you this once to see if it will jar your memory. Once upon a time after the Brothers had left Remnant when the people of Remnant were first locked in battle with each other and against the Grimm, a man appeared wanting to bring an end to the wars and the death that wracked the entire world. So to do this, he did the one thing that no one thought was possible…."_

"He was able to take control of the Grimm." Jaune finishes the sentence as the fairy tale begins to come back to him. "But what does a fairy tale have to do with this?"

The voice spoke with a hint of content, _"It has to deal with where you came from my child."_ A figure appears beside Jaune, clad in dark robes and places a hand on his head before it spoke once more. _"You will finish what I tried to start all those years ago and become a hero for the people of this world."_

The figure's eyes glowed blue before Jaune felt energy flooding through his form and causing his eyes to shine brightly as well before the voice comments one final time, _"I will see you again my child."_

 **]|[**

Outside the tower stood the Arc sisters watching the tower with their parents standing nearby, debating on what they should do, but before they could do anything though, the destroyed tower burst forth with a tower of blue light that seems to stretch into the sky and head straight towards the shattered moon. The bright light illuminated the twilight lit sky and cause every nearby Grimm in the forest to let out a cry that seems to shake the very air itself filling the Arc family with dread.

"We're too late," The Arc patriarch said with a sigh as he looked towards the tower and knew that there was nothing he could do now.

 **]|[**

The events of the Arc family weren't the only thing that was happening that day. In the city of Kuroyuri, two young children were huddled under a house as they watched a mighty Grimm get closer to them. Both of them were afraid for their life with the ginger-haired child holding tightly to the girl with black hair and a pink strip of hair. The black hair child could feel her semblance activating just like earlier when a Nevermore had landed onto the home they were hiding under previously. She could feel her semblance calming down their emotions once more and hopefully hiding them away, but instead a crash could be heard as the building above them was destroyed causing the two to scramble out from underneath the destruction. The children ended up standing in the middle of the street and looking towards a horse like grim with a man growing out of its back. The Grimm armored mask was different in the fact that it lacked any eyes as if the mask itself was covering them, but there was still one thing that stood out on the mask. There was a symbol in the dead center of it that glowed purple with its shape being similar to that of a three-star shuriken with each of the ends being represented by a dragon's head. Within the middle of the shuriken was a circle like a symbol with a gash in the center of the circle that almost represented a lizard's eye.

The Grimm pulled one of its long arms back before swinging it at the children causing them to cry out in fear, just before the limb hit, the children felt themselves wrapped up in a warm embrace before being sent flying. Tumbling across the street, they finally came to a halt after a few rolls and bumps, the raven-haired girl looked up in shock to see a familiar face looking down at her with a pained smile.

"Mom!" The raven-haired girl calls out to the older pink haired woman who was holding the two children tightly. Small tears formed in the little raven-haired girl's eyes, before they were wiped away by the girl's mother.

"It's ok my little lotus I am here now, just close your eyes, it will be ok," the pink haired woman said softly as she kisses her daughter's head before looking towards the Grimm as it came close to them with each step. It once more raises its arm to attack them, but suddenly the horizon was filled with a pillar of light causing every Grimm in the destroyed village to turn towards it. Suddenly the massive Grimm in front of them let out a painful wail as the purple symbol on its humanoid face began to let out a dark purple smoke almost like it was burning as a reaction towards the light itself. Covering its humanoid face with both of its hands, the giant Grimm ran off back where it first came from. Without a second thought, the rest of the Grimm quickly took off away from the village leaving the trio confused as they too looked upon the pillar of light in awe and thankfulness.

 **]|[**

At the same time on a small island near the city of Vale, two children were making their way through its forest with one pulling a red wagon while the other slept inside of it. The one pulling the red wagon had long blonde hair and was covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises but didn't seem deterred from continuing through the forest until she finally stood in front of a desolate barn that nobody had used for years. A look of anguish crossed over her face as she didn't seem to find what she wanted before growling could be heard coming from the darkness of the abandoned barn.

Without warning three sets of burning red eyes could be seen staring out from the desolate barn causing the young girl to freeze in place. A giant black claw reaches out of the shadow of the barn before an Alpha Ursa Major comes right out of the barn with two more Ursa's following behind it. One of them being the usual Ursa most people would see, while the other looked like it was just born since it had no bone platings covering its body. She took a step back but bumps into the wagon causing it to jostle and the passenger inside of it. A soft yawn came from the cart before a voice speaks up, "Yang? Where are we?" Before a small girl wearing a red cape sat up rubbing her eyes after just waking up.

Yang's head quickly turns around and looks towards the young girl before a roar could be heard from behind her causing Yang to wrap her arms around her sister before whispering, "I'm sorry Ruby."

At that moment the pillar of light burst forth on the horizon causing both sisters to look towards it as it right towards where the Ursa was charging towards them. Suddenly Ruby's silver eyes seem to be drawn towards the light even more before they shine brightly blinding Yang. When the flash died down Yang found herself standing there as Ruby fell back onto the wagon seemingly fallen back asleep while Yang heard shattering from behind her. The blonde girl turns around to look where the three Ursai had been standing out to seem them break in pieces across the ground. Yang look at the scene in front of her in shock as a man in a cape appear beside her shaking her as he tried to talk to her about what had happened.

 **]|[**

In Atlas one Nicholas Schnee was currently examining one of his mines in disgust as he saw the conditions of his workers under the command of his son in law. All the miners look like they hadn't seen a good meal in some time or even a doctor for some of the injuries he noticed on them. The former hunter could barely contain the rage inside of him before he began to cough hard into his handkerchief.

"Grandpa?" After his coughing subsided, Nicholas looked down to see his six-year-old granddaughter Weiss Schnee look up at him in worry. Giving her his signature kind and loving smile, Nicholas placed his handkerchief back into her vest post and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine my little Snow Angel, no need to worry. Grandpa's just feeling a bit tired is all." It was right that he was tired, but in reality, he hated how he couldn't do much for not only his friends but family as well. If he wasn't in such a poor condition than his once proud and respected company might not of gain the reputation he has heard about in recent years. At first, he didn't think they were valid since the man he first met didn't seem like they would do such a thing, but now as Nicholas looked at his workers in the mines and seen their homes he knew that it was all true.

"Snow Angel how about you go wait in the car while I talk with few of my workers. Then I can take you to meet some of my old partners that I used to go adventuring with." Nicholas said with a smile as he runs a hand over her head. The young girl smiles up at him and nods her head before she turns around and heads towards the exit, but she stopped as soon as she came around a corner as she was curious as what her grandfather was about to say. Peeking around the corner, she stares at her Grandfather as he went to talk to a man who had a long lizard tail that curved into a spiral.

"How long have things been like this Faux?" Nicholas asks as he spoke towards Weiss could guess was a chameleon Faunus.

The Faunus let out a sigh as he gave a shake of his head before speaking, "At first they would just make cuts in our break time and had long working days. But then they started to cut our pay more and even started to reduce the amount of food they would ship into our villages. All in the name of cutting cost and we can't afford to get out of here since they then say we have to pay back for our housing, for defending us from Grimm, and the list goes on."

Hearing this Weiss couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by seeing how angry her Grandfather looked "That bas…" However, before he could finish, he was interrupted by something no one sincerely wishes to hear...especially here of all places.

"Grimm!" A voice calls out from deep within the mine as screams and roars could be heard coming from deeper inside the tunnel.

"Faux get everyone out of here now!" Nicholas shouted, but he didn't have to give the order as people began to rush out of the mine in a panic heading for the exit. Unfortunately for Weiss, she was small enough that the panicking people merely missed her and quickly knocked to the ground by them. She let out a short scream as she fell to the ground and watch as every Faunus in front of her just ran by without helping her. Eventually, though her grandfather once more stood in front of her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Weiss what are you doing here?! I had told you to go back to the car earlier." Nicholas nearly shouted as he picked the young girl up in his arms.

"Nicholas you must go now the Grimm should be here soo - AGH!" Faux's voice cries out as a Creep had managed to sneak up on him and bit right into the man's leg before trying to pull him back towards the other Grimm. Nicholas cried out for his friend and quickly grab a nearby pickaxe and burying it into the Creep's head killing it in one blow and freeing his college. With the immediate danger gone the elder Schnee quickly took ahold of the Faunus off of the ground and threw him over his shoulder and began to carry both his granddaughter and friend towards the exit. However, the sound of even more Grimm could be heard from further down the mine and was getting closer with each passing moment.

"Grandpa, are we going to be ok?" The young girl asks as she stares at her grandfather's worried face with her bottom lip trembling. Nicholas knew he had to do something if he wanted to save his granddaughter and his workers. Soon they reached the exit of the cave, but the car had left along with any transportation leaving the workers and them at the entrance to the mine. They all were panicking and wondering what to do as the Grimm could be seen coming towards the exit.

Nicholas looked towards the exit of the mine before he looks towards his granddaughter one more time before kneeling down and kissing her head as he spoke, "I love you my Snow Angel and don't you ever forget that you are a Schnee and what it means to be one."

The man quickly turns back around and started to form a glyph at the entrance of the cave, but is stopped as his body is racked with coughing and his aura was quickly diminishing. The man soon couldn't even stand up as he continued to try and keep the glyph up while his daughter stood behind him screaming for someone to help her grandfather but no one did a thing and proceeded to just watch in fear as the Grimm came closer to the cave entrance. Eventually they began slamming against the glyph itself sapping more energy from the elder Schnee until he finally collapsed onto the ground.

Nothing now stood between the Grimm and the miners as Weiss cried over her grandfather's collapsed body. The Grimm though never took a step out of the cave though as the pillar of light emerged on the horizon causing them to freeze in place and make every person there to look towards it in awe. The Grimm of different kind ranging from Creeps, King Taijitu and even insect looking, Grimm, let out their different cries, ranging from hisses, clicks, or plain roars causing everyone to look towards them once one. The people were shocked to see the Grimm begin to recede into the mines once more leaving everyone alone outside of the mines.

 **]|[**

In Menagerie the people were attempting to expand their small settlements further inland once more with their chieftain and his family overwatching the work. A young feline Faunus ran up to the chieftain as he stood there beside his wife with a bull Faunus boy right behind her. The girl smiles up at him as she grabs onto his shirt and pulls on it as she spoke, "Daddy this is Adam! He helped stop some kids that were bullying another kid! He was super amazing!"

Ghira chuckles softly as he reached down to pet his daughter's head and gave her a warm smile as he addresses the boy, "Oh really now? And where did you learn something like that boy?"

The young boy seems to stiffen as he came under the chieftain's powerful gaze before he spoke, "I-I-I wanted to be part of the guard forces and help protect our home."

The chieftain couldn't help but nod his head in respect at the boy's determination, and not many people would want to work as a guardsman especially since they often suffer the most casualties facing the Grimm. "Well, that is very honorable of you. I look forward to the day that you guard us all." Ghira said with a nod towards the boy.

"And I am sure my daughter would appreciate having such a handsome young boy like you guarding her as well," Kali comments with a look of mirth on her face as the two children blush in front of the adults. Before Blake could even protest against her parents' words though, a cry could be heard coming from the edge of the expansion as explosions could be seen coming from the walls.

Ghira instantly turned to his wife and ordered her to take the two children away as he rushed towards the location of the explosions. Kali gave the two children a comforting smile as she spoke, "Come along you two we need to get going."

Adam was initially against leaving until Blake tugs on his hand and gave him a sad kitten look causing him to relent and follow the two Belladonna women. Kali quickly led them towards the shelters for the city as more alarms and screams of panic could be heard going off. Soon though their luck ran out as they came to one end of a King Taijitu that blocked their path and prevented them from going any further. Before they could try and backtrack and run back the way they came the other end of the King Taijitu appears and quickly circles them.

"Mommy, what are we going to do?" Blake said as she clings tightly to her mother's dress and looks at the Grimm with fearful eyes. Kali opens her mouth to comfort her daughter, but the young Adam runs forward towards one end of the two head snake with a yell as he grabs a piece of wood from the ground and swings at it. The snake Grimm didn't even consider the boy as a threat as it slams its body into him and sending the boy flying away. The young bull Faunus crashes into a building with Blake calling out to him and trying to run towards him but is stopped by her mother as the older Faunus pulls her daughter close. Kali uses her body to cover her as she awaited the final strike that was about to come as both heads pull back ready to dive down and take both the Belladonna girls, one for each Head.

However, the final strike never came, and after a minute she opens an eye to see that the Grimm were no longer focus on them but instead was looking towards the horizon where the pillar of light could be seen. They wonder for a second what was happening before the city filled with the cries of the Grimm and the snake Grimm begins to slither away leaving the two woman alone wondering what had happened.

 **]|[**

In the City of Mistral, an event was going on where all of the elite upper class had come together for a charity event to help raise more money for both Haven and Sanctum Academy. The future of their Huntsmen and Huntresses was essential to the kingdom especially with how widespread the kingdom's population and the amount of land they had to cover. Most of the people were busy talking to one another or with one of the Huntsman and Huntress that was there to help secure the funding needed for the schools. However, there was a lone figure standing alone near the edge of the ballroom as she watches the adults.

The lone figure turned out to be a redheaded girl who wore a simple red dress with a bronze circlet resting on top of her head. She stood there as she watched each adult laugh and joke that the people in front of her looked as if she wasn't even standing there to them. The young girl let out a sigh before she started to head out towards a balcony while listening to a blonde woman apparently makes comments about the poor condition of the academies. The young girl couldn't help but feel disgusted that the woman could complain about the people that risk it all just to protect others without a second thought. She almost envied them with how much freedom they had compared to her own life currently and were symbols that meant something.

The young girl stood out on the balcony alone briefly before a voice spoke out behind her, "You know you shouldn't pout so often. You should smile more and show off those lovely teeth."

The girl turned around and confronted by a lovely woman wearing a green dress that almost seem to be made entirely out of green and blue feathers. She had a beautiful smile and bright pink eyes as well that shined in the night sky. The young girl was entrapped by her appearance as she spoke out a name, "Toothiana."

"Yes, that is me. I guess you know who I am?" The woman asks with a smile while the young girl eagerly nods her head.

"You're Toothiana, a famous Huntress! I had read all about you!" The young girl squeals out in delight before the huntress laughs softly.

"Well since you know me so well, how about you tell me who you are?" She asks as she held her hand out to the young girl.

The redhead girl looks at it briefly before taking it gently and shaking it with a nervous smile as she spoke, "I am Pyrrha Nikos!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Pyrrha. You seem to be a big fan of mine, do you want to be a huntress perchance?" The woman asks with a smile as she stands in front of the child still.

Pyrrha's head quickly dipped down and looked at her feet as she spoke softly, "I would like to be one someday, just like you, but I don't know if I can be as strong as you."

"You never know how strong you are until you go out there and give it a chance. You might be surprised when you realize how strong you can be. The only way you will find out is if you give it a chance," she states to the young girl before screaming begins to fill the air causing the two ladies on the balcony to look out onto the City of Mistral and spot the pillar of light in the distance. It didn't take long before the cries could be heard filling the air and overpowering the everyday sounds of the city. People could be heard panicking below while rustling came from beside Pyrrha.

The young girl looks to her side and saw that the Huntress had quickly gotten rid of her dress for a more combat oriented outfit and leaped off the balcony. She wasn't alone though as soon more Huntresses and Hunters begin to run out onto the balcony and jump out into the city. Pyrrha stood there in awe as she watches them just leap into action without any hesitation and could feel herself shake in excitement as she finally found the resolve she needed.

 **]|[**

Ozpin sat at his desk, thinking about the current situation the four headmasters and headmistress were currently experiencing. The Spring maiden had abandoned her training and was presently on the run to Oums knows where. With the headmaster of Haven being the one who was supposed to look after her, he was currently being yelled at by the headmaster of Atlas, while the headmistress of Vacuo's academy was trying to calm down Atlas's headmaster. As all of this was going down Ozpin's had many thoughts running through his mind thinking of any possible location the Spring Maiden might be. It didn't help matters that Raven left back to her tribe a few years back and knows about the seasons. Just before he could think anymore, his thoughts were taken away when the headmaster of Atlas shouted if he was listening.

Before he could respond, however, far off into the horizon outside of the kingdom of Vale wall's, a bright light could be seen stretching into the night sky, parting away from the clouds that were near and extending into the heavens, it looked like it could reach the shattered moon itself.

It seemed the light could be seen from all around the kingdoms if the reaction from each headmaster and mistress was anything to say about it. Before anyone could say anything, the video line between the four began to fizz out, before suddenly shutting down completely. Whatever this light was, it was causing massive interference to the CCT...but that wasn't all it did, soon the howls, roars, hisses, or wails of every Grimm out there echoed all around. Chaos erupted the moment after the sounds were heard. People below in Vale were scrambling about, either heading home to their loved ones or performing crimes like stealing items from the local stores. The people thought it was the end of the world with the noise coming from the Grimm was any indication.

The hunters and huntresses in training below along with the teachers began to head out in Bullheads, most likely to either head to the nearest villages or towards the kingdom's walls in case things went sub-zero south, far worse than what's going on with the crimes being committed.

Ozpin continued to stare at the light, his face locked into a severe frown as he could already hear Glynda entering into his office and asking what was happening. He might not know what was happening on this day, but he knew for sure that this day would be known across the entirety of Remnant and go down in history.

 **]|[**

Meanwhile on a lost island where the landscape was barren of all life but Grimm. Crystals and pieces of earth jutted out of the ground while black pools would occasionally spit out a Grimm. In the center of this island sat a massive tower that was in much better condition than the one that the knight had entered in; however, this one had the same strange crystals growing out of it that dyed the sky red. Standing at the top of this tower overlooking it all was the white-haired woman once more. She didn't seem to have aged a day at all since those years ago and stood on top of the tower with a sense of power and sadness. The woman moved to turn away from the tower's edge but stopped when every Grimm in her lands let out a cry that almost shook the very earth itself. The woman quickly came to a stop in her tracks and turn to look once more out upon her domain and froze as she saw a pillar of light shooting high into the sky that felt so familiar to the woman. At first, the woman had a frown on her face before it turns into a smile as she spoke out to no one, "Welcome back my Lord."

 **]|[**

There was one other who had felt the power from the pillar of light in the woman's tower located in at the very bottom of the tower. At the very base of the tower was darkness...darkness was all one could see until a small flicker of flame came to life on one of the walls illuminating the dark room barely. The little flickering flame that had an odd coloring of purple began to grow bigger until finally, the fire burst to life on top of a wall torch that had long been extinguished. As if a domino effect had occurred, numerous amounts of purple flames lit up the dark, desolate hallway leading the way towards the end.

The hallways were in disrepair with cobwebs, and dead rat bones scatter across the floor illuminated by the purple flame. But as one would progress further down the hall and get closer to a large round door the area seem like time had frozen still for the area. Not a single creature's bone was nearby, or a cobweb cluttered a corner. Pass through the door and inside was a large room that had several large sarcophaguses that lined the walls of the chamber with all of them in pristine conditions as if they were placed there that day. Each sarcophagus had a different Grimm creature engraved into it and were illuminated by the purple torch lights in the room.

However the sarcophaguses were not the primary focus in the chamber even though they dominated the walls, it was the pedestals dead center in the room surrounded by a ring of purple flames. Placed in the middle of the stone pedestal, was a mask, not just any mask, but the mask of a Grimm, not your regular White Fang masks...this mask, looked far too realistic and demonic than any other Grimm mask had been seen. It's shape represented that of a dragon and yet...didn't look like one. The mask was suddenly surrounded by dark purple energy wrapping around the mask before suddenly being absorbed into the mask and illuminating the eyes in purple energy. The once seemingly lifeless mask now seems like it was filled with life once more as it let out a growl that resonated in the room and signified the return of something ancient and powerful.

 **For those curious about the the symbol on the new looking Nuckelavee here it is i. pinimg 736x/ db/ 1c/ e5/ db1ce502fed4e290fdf6324ec27b392e-white-dragon-dragon-tattoos. jpg Just remove the spaces.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Following Days

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and not owned by me. Also, I don't own Overlord the game or anime. Please read and review my story! Another new chapter which is again longer and has more detail than previous the previous version. Also, special thanks to my friend TheMischieviousPuppyDog who has been excellent backboard to bounce ideas off of as well as an incredible beta and co-writer. And exceptional thanks to all my readers who had waited and put up with my delays as well. Now off to class for you!**

 **Wolf: A well-dressed man with a wolf tail stands at the front of the classroom with a smile on his face as he looks towards a group of students. "Well, folks I would like to announce that we are going to have a new Professor this year! Please come out Professor and say hello to your students!"**

 **TMPD: The sound of something pit-pattering across the floor could be heard heading towards the stage, suddenly a small little black Corgi wearing a Beacons uniform, that also looked precisely like Zwei showed up and crawled towards the front. The dog turns to the crowd and sits down on his fluffy butt, a red collar with what looked to be a speaker could be seen in front before the dog let out a loud Arf. Which in term cause a voice to come out of the small speaker "HELLO~!" (OvO)**

 **Ruby: "Zwei what are you doing!"**

 **Wolf: The wolf Faunus looks towards the young reaper as he spoke up, "That shouldn't be how you address your professors. Class, I want you to meet your new Professor taking over for Professor Peach. Professor Zwei!"**

 **Entire class: "What?!"**

 **TMPD: The corgi barked again, a voice soon following "Hi Ruby (^o^), and that's right class, do to Professor Peach not being here, Ozpin has decided to let me teach you all, after all, I'm smarter than your average Pup~."**

 **Cardin: "Why should I listen to a mutt?" He asks as he moves to leave the class. Before he could get up from his seat, suddenly a small yellow blur flew straight at Cardin, hitting him right in his forehead. Without even seeing it coming, he had no chance to use his aura to block it, causing not only him falling back in his chair, but also gain a significant rounded bump on his head as well.**

 **TMPD: Turns out the yellow blur that ricocheted off Cardin flew right back where it came from, landing directly underneath Zwei's paw as he caught it by slamming his paw onto it. "Because of this MUTT, happens to have fought alongside many great Hunters and Huntress before, AND has killed more Grimm than you can count! Now...STAY SEATED OR I'LL BITE YOU RIGHT WHERE IT MATTERS! " Zwei Barked on, with the last part coming out as a growl. Who knew Zwei could be scary?**

 **Weiss: "Oh my Oum! He is so adorable in that Beacon uniform!" She squeals out as if she was the only one not affected by him being their Professor and what he had just said.**

 **TMPD: The corgi seemed to puff out its chest in pride, his small stubby tail wagging about before barking lightly "Yes, Yes I am (OwO)"**

 **Wolf: Looks towards the class as he spoke once more, "Now class pays attention and I best not hear you disrespecting your teacher!"**

 **TMPD "I accept doggy treats instead of apples!" The small corgi barked happily as he stuck out his tongue like a happy little pup.**

 **Chapter 2 - The Following Days**

The Arc family household has always been considered a larger than average family home. The reason for this might be due to the many generations of the Arc family living in the same spot for years and slowly expanding it, or maybe it was because the Arc family was always known for having large families. The current patriarch of the Arc household was one Bayard Arc who had not just one wife but two since he had fallen in love with twins that had decided they would instead share a lover than being separated. In total, the Arc family had eight children, four from each wife.

Thus, the Arc household needed enough rooms for their children and the needs of their family as well. The home was nowhere close in size to the grand Schnee mansions, but it was still a rather large estate on the island of Vytal. Currently, though the entire family stood inside in their small medical facility, they had built since the whole family had been Hunters and Huntresses and usually required medical treatment. In the medical bed laid the only son of the Arc family surrounded by the worried family with his mother Katsumi holding one hand while her sister Natsumi sat on the opposite side holding his other hand.

"I think he's going to be ok so how about you girls go wait outside for a bit so you can give your mothers and me some room," Bayard Arc comments as he looks towards his worried daughters. The seven Arc daughters for a second contemplated about staying to get answers about what had happened, but one look at the worry on their mothers' faces quelled any thoughts. They quickly filed out of the room leaving the three adult Arcs alone in the room.

Once the last one was out and the door closed shut, Katsumi quickly turns to her husband and spoke, "What happens in there Bayard? What was that light and why is it that my little sun has Aura now!"

"Do you..." The patriarch let out a sigh before he continues, "Do you remember the fairy tale I told the children growing up about the Overlord?"

"You mean the silly story about a man somehow controlling the Grimm? What does that have to do with this?" Natsumi asks with a raised eyebrow.

Bayard grabbed the remaining chair in the room and sat down with a sigh before answering her, "Those ruins I never let the children near no matter what is because it used to be the home of the Overlord."

Bayard didn't have to wait long for his wives' reactions as Katsumi yells at him first, "Did you hit your head or something?! Bayard why are you saying that some fairy tale is real?! It's just a story!"

The Arc patriarch opens his mouth to protest his wife's words as a new voice filled the room, "I would prefer if you didn't call my Master's life just a story. If it weren't for him, Remnant probably wouldn't be where it's at today. "

The three Arc Family members quickly turn their heads trying to find the voice, but they didn't have to look far since they heard a coughing coming from above them. The trio raises their eyes to see a raven-haired woman sitting on the ceiling with horns on top of her head and wings from her back, the same women that Jaune had met inside the cavern underneath the tower. Bayard couldn't help but smile some at the woman's antics as he spoke, "Albedo what are you doing here?"

"I am sorry Bayard, but I shall not be taking any more orders from you or your daughters. I have a new lord once more," the woman said as she floated down from the ceiling and stood at the foot of Jaune's bed and look down towards the boy as the two mother's looked on flabbergasted.

Bayard sighed as he heard Albedo's words before she finally turns to face him as he spoke, "So you finally chosen then?"

"When I had looked into those blue eyes of his I just," The woman walked past Natsumi while she stayed in place even though the twitching of her muscles could tell that she was trying to stand up. "I just saw the same eyes of my first Lord in them and couldn't help but give him the power."

"In a thousand years and several Arc generations you finally decide on my son," Bayard ask in a somber voice as he looks towards his hands.

"Your family is the last descendants of the Overlord, and you knew that someday a member of your family would have been picked. It could've been you, your daughters, or even your grandchildren, but it turned out to be your son, and you can't change what has happened Bayard." Albedo stated as she strokes the sleeping boy's face softly.

Natsumi and Katsumi both seem to be struggling in their seats to move their bodies in any way since they seem to be frozen in place. Katsumi was the first one though that seem to break whatever spell was placed on them as she spoke, "Get your hands off my son bitch!"

Albedo raises an eyebrow at the woman's words before she begins to laugh and walk back to the foot of Jaune's bed. Once she was in place, both moms seem to snap to and almost stumbled over their own feet and onto the bed in surprise that they could move once more. Katsumi turns towards the women with a glare as she spoke again, "What the hell did you do to us?!"

"I just restricted your movements is all since I expected you two to overreact to my presence," Albedo stated matter of factly as she looks towards them.

Bayard stood up from his seat and put a hand on Albedo's shoulder before pushing her back to his chair with a pleading glance. The woman seems to contemplate the idea for a moment before quietly moving back and taking a seat on the chair with her wings coming around to wrap around her waist. The Arc patriarch was glad that she had at least sat down before turning towards his wives as he spoke, "This might take some time to explain but how about you two sit down, and I will explain it all."

His wives looked at each other before giving a nod of their head and sat down once more and shooting their husband a glare as Natsumi spoke, "You best start explain now about what that woman is talking about and what our children are apparently wrapped up in."

Bayard gave a nod of his head before speaking, "Alright then well you probably heard this before when I told the girls and Jaune. Once upon a time after the Brothers had left Remnant when the people of Remnant were first locked in battle with each other and against the Grimm, a man appeared wanting to bring an end to the wars and the death that wracked the entire world. So, to do this, he did the one thing that no one thought was possible…."

 **]|[**

"Mother, where are we going?" a young Lie Ren asks as she looked at the older pink haired women. She was currently running a hand through the orange haired girl, who has yet to tell them her name, now had her head resting in the older woman's lap.

An Ren gave her daughter a comforting smile as she uses her other hand to rub Ren's hair as she replies, "They are probably going to take us to Mistral since they might want an explanation of what is happening."

The young girl gave a nod of her head in understanding before she turns to look at her mom again as she asks, "Mother... Father said you had died in the house."

"I almost did. When the roof collapsed on me, I was buried under a pile of debris and was knocked out for a moment. I am sure your father would've tried to uncover me but with the Grimm around I understood why he just assumed I had died to save you." An gave her daughter a soft smile and leaned down to give her head a kiss as she continues speaking, "I woke up though thankfully in time to get out of the house before it was burned up in the fires. That's when I went looking for you and your father."

The young girl wrapped her arms around her mother and held on tight as she spoke, "I'm just glad you're here now Mother."

"I'm glad you and your new friend are safe as well," An said as she continues to stroke the orange haired girl who started to wake up.

The orange haired girl sat up and look towards the Ren family with a worried look on her face. An gave the girl a reassuring smile before speaking to her, "You don't have to be afraid you are safe here. My name is An, and this is my daughter Lie Ren. What is your name?"

"I-I-Its Nora, Nora Valkyrie." The young girl said as she looks down at her hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Nora! Would you like to stay with us?" Young Ren asks with a friendly smile on her face.

The orange haired girl's worried face quickly looked up from her hands to see their smiling faces. The girl's eyes begin to water up as she nods her head before sending herself flying towards An and wrapping her small arms around the woman before bursting into tears. An just gave her head a kiss with a smile as she pets the girl's back and looks towards her daughter. At that moment the pilot spoke over the airships audio system, "We are about to land in Mistral."

 **]|[**

"What the hell were you thinking Tai! They were out in the woods, alone, and were about to attack by Ursa! If it wasn't for whatever that light was, they could have died!" Yells a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and a slight stubble along his jawline. He had a red, tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and finally black dress shoes. The only other person in the room was a blonde man with blue eyes. Wearing a soul patch wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

Tai's eyes were locked onto his hands in a look of disbelief as if he couldn't process the man's words. "Qrow… I can't believe I had almost lost them. I was just running in the motion to go to work, and thought they were going to be ok," he spoke in a somber voice as he finally looks towards the other man.

"You can't just go through the motions anymore! Summer…. Summer is gone now, and that means you are the only person that can take care of those girls!" Qrow stated as he slams his fist onto the counter.

"Qrow you should be here as well I mean Ruby is..."

"No! You promise me you wouldn't tell her anything and I don't want her thinking anything else! You were always the better father then I was, or was until today. I know losing Summer was tough after everything else, and we have all suffered, but you can't just go through the motions anymore! You have to be there always and take care of them." Qrow stated as he looks into Tai's eyes.

Tai's eyes never broke away from the stare as he replies, "Tai I am only one man, and I have to keep working at Signal as well. I need you to be around more like the girl's' uncle for them. I can't just be there always, and you need to be around for their lives as well."

Tai could see Qrow was about to argue before shutting him up as he spoke again, "I don't care if you think your semblance is too dangerous or what. I need your help now, and they need people to help watch them while I am away and I can't just take the girls to work."

Qrow seems to sigh in resignation as he sat down at a seat at the table and pulled his flask from his pocket and goes to take a sip from it but realizes it was empty. The man curses as he puts his container back away and then looks towards Tai once more as he replies, "You don't have to worry much about me being far. Ozpin wanted me to take up a position at Signal."

"What? Why would he want you teaching?" Tai asks with a puzzled voice.

The old crow let out a sigh before he answers the man, "I didn't tell you the entire story of about what had happened with Yang and Ruby. I didn't get there in time to stop the Ursa, and that light didn't cause them to stop like it has been reported to do. No, it was… It was Ruby's powers."

"But that shouldn't be possible. Ruby hasn't even had her aura unlocked or should be able to access that power yet. Summer said that…"

"She said that it wouldn't happen until she was older but apparently that light show triggered her power and saved their life," Qrow said with a frown.

Tai suddenly stood up and moved towards the nearest window and looks out it as he asks, "Do we need to worry about them finding her then?"

"No, it seems like that whatever happened yesterday screwed with the Grimm and most electronics that it's unlikely anyone notices the power spike from her. But that is one of the reasons I am now being placed here in case someone did notice the activation of her powers." Qrow answers him with a look towards the window.

"Then what is the other reason? You said that it was one of your reasons for being around?"

"To see if whoever or whatever is responsible for that light show shows up. Tai whatever that thing was it has rocked Remnant to its very foundation and has every kingdom on edge. The Grimm has seemingly disappeared almost entirely into hiding it seems, and we don't know how long this will last. Each kingdom is experiencing negativity on scales that haven't been seen since the Great War, and we don't know if they will come back before people's emotions return to normal." Qrow stated with a serious expression on his face as he looks into the blonde man's eyes.

"Do we even know where the light came from?" Tai questions him.

"Yea… it came from the Kingdom of Arcadia," Qrow said with a sigh.

"So, in other words, Vytal?" Tai says and getting a nod from the other man.

 **]|[**

Nicholas Schnee was lying in bed with his family around him as the former Schnee patriarch who was currently in a coma. The three young Schnee grandchildren were holding onto their grandfather's hands as he slept soundly in bed. His daughter Willow Schnee was sitting nearby as well as she wipes the tears away from her eyes as a doctor spoke to her, "From what we can tell the strain on his body couldn't be supported by his aura and had actually caused him to slip into aura exhaustion. We don't know if he will wake up from this coma anytime soon. It could be days, weeks, months maybe even years before he finally awakens from his coma."

"Why would it take it so long? Can't you use aura transfers to restore his aura and heal him?" Willow asks while looking towards her father.

"Unfortunately, some of the side effects from the times he had spent around dust mines didn't just affect his health; it also affected his aura. It has made it impossible for him to receive aura from an outside source. It also affected his aura production, so it will be a slow process for it to return and heal his body once more." The doctor stated with a sympathetic look on his face.

Before Willow could ask anything else, a man's new voice spoke up from the doorway, "No doctor I think you have done plenty for my family and me. If you don't mind could you give us a moment to ourselves."

The doctor and Willow turn their head to spot a grey-haired man whose hair was turning white over time, with a large grey mustache standing in the doorway. The doctor seemed to have gulped in fear before nodding his head to the man and quickly left the room.

The grey-haired man's eyes follow the doctor's retreat before focusing on his wife as she spoke, "Jacques what had happened out there? My father and our daughter almost died!"

"Apparently the workers weren't paying attention to where they were digging and had entered into an old cavern where Grimm had been sleeping inside of. They then panicked and rushed out taking your father's car and nearby bullhead to escape leaving your father and Weiss there." The man stated without any scent of anger or worry about his father-in-law or his daughter.

Weiss heard her father speaking and turn to look at him as she spoke, "But father that's..."

"Weiss, you were scared and in shock over your grandfather's collapse. I am sure you don't remember what happen properly. So, I will not hear your silly story again." The man stated as he stared down at his middle child. The young girl seems to shrink in on herself at his words and only gave a nod of her head before turning to look at her grandfather once more.

Willow frowned up at her husband as she spoke, "Jacques wasn't that a little harsh to speak like that to her. She already blames herself for what happened to her grandfather."

"The ones who should she blame are the Faunus workers that left them behind," Jacques stated as he looks towards the girl before he looks at his wife. "I will be right back I need to make a call to the board."

The woman frowned but didn't say anything as the man left the room and headed down the hall before pulling out his scroll. Once the man knew he was alone, he placed a call and as soon as the other side answered he spoke in a stern voice, "You failed to kill him and the others there. You even left my daughter there to be a witness to it."

 _"Jacques, you need to stay calm. My men had taken off when they were supposed to but had forgotten to make sure that your daughter was in the car. They will are being punished for their failure,"_ the voice on the other side said.

"Arthur, if he awakens than everything we had planned for will go down the drain, and I will be forced out of the company," Jacques said with almost a snarl as he checked the area once more.

Arthur let out a sigh from the other side of the phone before speaking, _"Do not worry your little head, Jacques. We have our ways of keeping a person's aura from regenerating and will be able to keep him in a coma for a long time."_

"Good, I doubt that my wife will leave her father's side to long or without someone watching over him to let us get a chance to kill him," Jacques said with a disappointing tone.

 _"Well, we will just have to handle what we have. Is there anything else you want to discuss or did you just call me to complain?"_

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that our plans were moving forward for Whitley's… conditioning."

" _Do not worry Jacques you will soon have the perfect son."_

 **]|[**

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite get that...say that again Pyrrha" Came a stern voice towards a young Pyrrha Nikos who stood in front of her father as he glares down at her from behind his desk. The young girl was half tempted to run away from her father and the gaze that he was looking at her with. But after what had happened the night before the girl's resolve seems to have stiffened as she spoke again to her father, "I want to become a Huntress."

"Where is this sudden desire to become a Huntress coming from?" Her father Xanthos looked at his daughter from behind his desk. Xanthos Nikos was part of the Mistral upper-class society and had been vying for a seat on the council. The man was known for his ambitions as well as his drive to let nothing stop him as well. This aspiration means he never made a move or did anything without considering it first, including whether or not to allow his only child become a Huntress.

Pyrrha swallowed down the bundle of nerves that seem to be trying to make its way up her throat before she answered her father. "I had always thought about becoming a Huntress but didn't think I could do it until the other night when I saw all of those Hunters and Huntresses go out there without fear."

"You know most Huntresses don't live long enough to usually have a family or any semblance of a normal life?" Xanthos asks without trying to sugarcoat such a thing and trying to frighten his daughter.

"Yes, I know father, but I still want to be out there saving people and helping others!" She yells at him as she begins to lose control of her emotions.

Xanthos sat there and look towards his daughter for a moment seeing his daughter shake with emotions that were swirling inside of her. He thought about what it could mean if his daughter was a Huntress what it could mean for his position. The man stayed quiet until it seems like his daughter was going to say something, but he interrupted her first, "If you decide to go through with this Huntress nonsense than I expect nothing from the best of you?"

The girl's eyes widen at his words as she couldn't believe that her father might allow her to follow her dream. "Of course, father! I promise you that I will train as hard as I can and will never lose a battle," Pyrrha exclaims out as she was now shaking with excitement.

"Good cause if you ever lose a match in an official competition then you will give up on this silly dream of yours," he said, and the girl froze as she thought about what her father said. She knew that it would be tough to do something like that since most Hunters and Huntresses in training would lose an official match. However, Pyrrha didn't have much of choice but agree to her father's request.

 **]|[**

Bayard Arc stood there in front of his son's bed as he looks towards his wives talking with Albedo. His wives at first didn't believe what he had said whatsoever, but after some convincing from Albedo and showing off her skills it was hard to refute it. The two sister wives though were not happy with the idea of Jaune having to become the next overlord and knew that they would do everything in their power to keep him away from what was his destiny.

The Arc patriarch let out a sigh before he turned his head to look at his sleeping son and wished that his son would have been able to lead a regular lifestyle. Most Arc children are born with their aura activated which was why most of the family had become well-known Hunters and Huntresses and had helped establish the kingdom of Arcadia. It had been considered a part of the Overlord's bloodline that had caused this, but none of the family knew for sure. But when Jaune had been born without his aura unlocked he thought that one of the Arc children would finally live a life that didn't have to deal with family secrets or worry that his children might be chosen. However, that didn't seem to come to pass as now his son was the one to become the Overlord.

"I will not let you take my son away!" Katsumi yells out as she stood up and interrupting Bayard's thoughts as she stared down at Albedo.

Albedo meanwhile stayed seated in her chair as she looks at the angry mother and replies, "He needs to be trained so that when the time comes that he can take up the Overlord mantle. If not, he will simply be annihilated by the Overlord's enemies."

"You mean this Queen Salem?" Natsumi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, her and others as well." Albedo answers but not alluding to anything further. Especially if it had anything to do with **him**. If she were even to utter a word or tell what that being was capable of, also Bayard would outright refuse her of training Jaune.

"No! I won't allow this to happen! He will stay at home and won't travel anywhere, and we will make sure that he won't get any training with his powers!" Katsumi cries out as she stomps her foot and sends her aura spilling out into the room.

Before the three women could dissolve into any form of catfight Bayard spoke up, "He will stay here, and I will train him until it is time to send him to combat school."

His wives look at him betrayed while Albedo seems conflicted about the suggestion. Katsumi looks like she was about ready to start arguing with her husband; however, she was stopped as he spoke up again, "Katsumi, my love, even if we try to prevent Jaune from training eventually he will notice his own power and abilities in time and then what? He probably will run off and try to train on his own or maybe even sneak into a combat school. He needs to be trained to understand his powers."

Katsumi looked like she wanted to try and argue the point, but even Natsumi knew that their husband was right and just took hold of her sister's hand and gave a shake of her head. Katsumi let out a sigh before she sat back down and turned to look at Albedo and instead spoke to her, "Just promise me that you will protect my baby boy and make sure that he will be able to handle whatever this world might throw at him."

"I promise you that I will protect him with my life and will perish before anything shall happen to him." Albedo said giving her a relaxing smile and a nod of her head.

Bayard seemed happier that now his wives were on board and sat down with the three of them as Jaune continued to sleep in the bed. "We already have people here or on their way investigating what has happened in the kingdom. We are going to most likely have to hide Albedo, for now, to make sure that no suspicions are raised. Furthermore…."

 **]|[**

"Ozpin what the hell happened on Vytal? I have reports of looting throughout most of the kingdoms, Grimm seeming to retreat from various places, and that the CCT system was disturbed during the entire light show. None of my men can figure out how that was possible." To say General James Ironwood was furious was an understatement. The man pride himself on always being on top of the latest news in Remnant and being taken by surprise like this wasn't what he wanted.

Professor Dory Gale, the headmistress of Shade Academy, spoke up next not giving Ozpin any time to react, "I had to deploy all my students and call in every Hunter and Huntress in reserves to police the people. My reports state that no matter where people were at that, they could see the light and that the Grimm seem to react to the light as well. We have never seen the Grimm react to anything on this scale before, not even during the Great War!"

"I understand that you are all upset over what had happened, but I have my best people currently in the Kingdom of Arcadia checking out the Island. I am sure that I will have a report soon enough on what is going on. Until I hear back from them, I won't have much else for you besides what I had already reported." Professor Ozpin stated with a sigh as he looks at the holographic representation of his fellow headmasters and headmistress.

Professor Leonardo Lionheart gave a shake of his head before taking his turn to speak, "You must understand how we feel about this Ozpin. We are all dealing with the council's' reactions to this event, and they are demanding answers from us. And the longer we can't give them answers on this they might decide that we aren't fit to run the academy's and put someone new in charge."

"I understand your concerns, but we can't rush the investigation for this. If we make a mistake on this, then we might not be able to discover who is responsible for what we had seen a few days ago. And if a person or something was that powerful that it could cause a reaction from the Grimm than we need to discover it." Ozpin stated with a serious look over his glasses as he eyes the other leaders of the academies.

They all seem to calm down after that as they knew he was right about taking it slow on the investigation. A power like that could tip the scales in the battle with the Grimm into their favor and once for all end Salem. Ozpin was glad to see that they had finally calmed down and were willing to listen to him again. "Now then once my people are done with their investigation I will share everything with you and the council. Is there any other topic that needs to be discussed?"

They were silent for a moment before General Ironwood begins to speak, "Nicholas Schnee had apparently fallen ill and is currently in a coma. I have talked with…."

At this point, Ozpin had turned his attention from what Ironwood was talking about and instead focus on other things. Mainly something was tugging at the corner of his mind about the Kingdom of Arcadia and memory from his past.

 **]|[**

Salem and her three followers sat around the long table with the white-haired woman sitting at the head while the others sat on either side of the table. She looks at them for a moment before finally speaking one word, "Report."

The first person to stand up was a man with short black and gray hair with a mustache and green eyes. He was a tall, lean man who wore a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. The man gave off a feeling of intellect and cunning and was known as one Dr. Arthur Watts.

Dr. Watts spoke up as he faces Salem, "Jacques Schnee had recently contacted me, and he has informed me that Nicholas Schnee is currently in a coma and that he is making a move to take full control of the company. As long as his two older daughters don't want to take up the mantle, then our plan for his youngest child will allow us to have complete control of Dust shipping for the Schnee corporation."

"That is excellent news Arthur I am glad about the progress you have made. Now, who will like to go next?" The Queen of Grimm asks as she looks to the other two people at the table.

The next person to stand up was a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive-green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a broad belt. His pants are black, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. This man was Hazel Rainart, and he spoke with a calm voice, "Mine and Tyrian's mission to Menagerie had gone according to plan for the most part. We were able to set the charges and attract the Grimm needed to cause mass damage to the people. There was evidence even left to point fingers towards Schnee Company; however, things changed shortly after the bombs went off destroying their walls."

"Oh? And do pray tell what happen?" Salem asks with a raised eyebrow.

Hazel open his mouth to answer her but instead was interrupted by a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. The man wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His coat is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring. The man was Tyrian Callows, and he was almost jumping from his seat as he spoke, "Ghira Belladonna showed up, and I got to fight him! I even caught him with my stinger! He is for sure good as dead!" Cackled the mad Faunus, an insane grin on his face.

"Did you actually see the man die?" Dr. Watts asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tyrian's head tilts to the side as he answers, "Well no I didn't see him die, but Hazel did drop a building upon him!"

"But he could've survived that and been treated for your poison which is the most likelihood." Dr. Watts comments causing Tyrian excitement to fade.

"If Ghira had made you out as the responsible party then what you were sent there for would be all for naught," Salem spoke with a stern gaze as she looks towards the now cowering man.

"I am sorry my Queen! I promise you that I won't fail you again!" He cries out as he tries to hide in his chair.

"I hope so. For now, we need to be careful and make sure that you two aren't spotted again. I would hate that I wouldn't be able to send you out into the field because everyone recognizes your face again. Dr. Watts has gone through so much to make sure that your histories had been wiped away so that you be able to travel through the kingdoms freely." Salem comments as she looks towards both Hazel and Tyrian. Hazel only gave a nod of his head in understanding and remained quiet while Tyrian begins to bow his head repeatedly and continuously apologizes to her.

Salem ignores his words and once more looked upon all three of them as she spoke again, "Now then if that is all the news then we are done here for the day. I need to see to our newest addition to our little group."

The three men stood up and bow as she got up from her seat and headed out of the conference room where a young girl stood outside of the door waiting for her. The young girl had long black hair and amber color eyes. Her outfit was a simple red dress with patterns of gold throughout it. She quickly fell in behind the Queen of Grimm and follows her down the hall.

"Shouldn't we had told her of the missing prisoner?" Hazel asks once the doors to the room closed and the three men were left alone.

"I don't believe so, and she already has enough on her plate trying to understand why her Grimm had ignored her commands the last few days. Anyways as long we can recapture the woman than there is nothing to worry about. If you don't mind Hazel, I would like you to find her since you should be able to handle her and bring her back alive." Dr. Watts stated as he looks toward Tyrian knowing what the words implied.

The crazy man laughs before he speaks towards Dr. Watts, "It's not my fault that they always try to fight back and can't dodge my tail!"

Dr. Watts let out a sigh and gives a shake of his head before Hazel agrees with the doctor's decision and the three men departed as well.

 **]|[**

Kali looks towards the doctor with a blank expression on her face as she tried to process what was just told to her. "C-c-could you please repeat that?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there isn't anything we can do for him. Apparently, whoever had struck him had a potent poison, and the medicine that we could have used to take care of it was destroyed during the Grimm attack." A woman said with a bow of her head before turning and leaving Kali and Blake Belladonna alone in the hallway. The two women were standing outside of a hospital room where Ghira was currently resting as he was slowly dying. The Chieftain of Menagerie had been found after the Grimm had suddenly retreated and had been wounded. He had been treated, but the wound seemed to have allowed poison into his bloodstream and was now killing the man.

Blake looks up at her mother as her hand grips the older woman's dress as she asks, "Mommy is daddy gonna be ok?"

"Blake, my little nightshade, your father he… he is very sick right now. And right now, I need you to be brave for me ok?" Kali asks her daughter not having the heart to tell her that her father would soon pass.

The young Faunus gave a nod of her head before her mother took her hand and lead the way into the waiting room. Ghira was sitting up in the bed with a pained expression on his face while bandages were around his chest. A purple stain could be seen through the bandages which were the only sign of the wound. Kali gave her husband a warm smile before Blake rushes forward to her father and took hold of his hand and spoke to him, "Daddy I am so glad to see you again! Mommy said you were sick!"

Ghira gave his wife a knowing look before he gave his daughter a comforting smile, "Yes I am, but I will be out of here soon. So, until then can you be a big girl for your mother and help her out?"

The girl eagerly nods her head as she gave her father a heartwarming smile that eased the pain in his chest. He reaches out and rubs the top of her head as he spoke again, "I'm glad. Can you wait outside for your mom a bit? Maybe you can go find your friend Adam again I am sure he is around here."

She gave a nod of her head and runs out of the room in search of her new friend leaving the two adults alone. Kali took a seat beside her husband and held his more massive hand in between her own two smaller hands. She gave her husband a reassuring smile and open her mouth to speak to him before he cut her off as he spoke instead in a voice that was weaker than when he talked to his daughter, "I know that I don't have much longer. I am barely holding on as is."

"Ghira…. If only I had gone there with you than you wouldn't have been injured and been reduced to this." Kali comments as she looks at her husband with tears forming in her eyes.

Ghira gave a shake of his head before he moved his hand towards his wife's cheek and cups it before wiping away a fallen tear with his thumb. "You were with our daughter and was protecting her, and you had sealed your power away remember? You wouldn't be much help to me then."

"Apparently, I am going to need to unseal my power once more it seems if I am to take on the Chieftain position and become the Chieftess," Kali said with a slight smile on her face despite the current atmosphere.

"I know you will do a great job as a Chieftess," he comments as he gives his wife another smile before he begins to cough hard. Kali quickly grabs a nearby rag and hands it to him where the man started to cough blood into the cloth. He gave her a sad smile before he leaned back onto the bed once more and looks at her.

"I wouldn't be as good of a Chieftain as you would have," She replies with her own sad smile.

The man shook his head as he took her hand into his own and held it tightly, "You know that I only gained this position because I had you supporting me the entire way and giving me advice."

She gave a shake of her head as he continues to speak, "Don't deny it, Kali, you have always been an amazing wife, and I never gave you or Blake enough time, and now I am finally out of time. I-I-I just wish that I could spend one more day with you both."

The man who was once the leader of the White Fang and who had fought to become the Chieftain of Menagerie was now crying softly. Kali's heart begins to break at sight and squeezed her husband's hand in her own and open her mouth to speak to him but the man starts to shake as his body went into a seizure. Kali begins to call out for help for her husband and soon the room was filled with doctor's and nurse as Blake enter into the room with Adam in tow, his upper face wrapped in bandages with only his eyes peeking through two little eye sockets made onto the wrapping. The two looked upon the scene with fear as Blake begins to call out to her father wanting to hear his voice once more, but Blake would never hear her father's voice again.

 **]|[**

 **Now I am sure many of you are feeling the feels right now or are possibly mad at me. There were a couple of reasons for killing Ghira off as early as I did. One was to build Blake's character and the relationship between her and Adam as well and why she was so attached to him at first. The second was since many of you wanted Kali in the harem, and she had made her way into it I would prefer her being single for that than cheating on her husband. I don't believe Kali would ever do that and instead had a different plan for her. Anyways I hope you still enjoy the chapter and aren't too upset.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Meetings

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and not owned by me. Also, I don't own Overlord the game or anime. Please read and review my story! Another new chapter which is again longer and has more detail than previous chapters. Also, special thanks to my friend TheMischieviousPuppyDog who has been excellent backboard to bounce ideas off of as well as a fantastic beta and co-writer. And extraordinary thanks to all my readers who had waited and put up with my delays as well. Now off to class for me!**

 **The wolf Faunus once more enters into Professor Zwei's classroom again dressed in a suit as he took a seat in one of the empty student's desk. "So, Professor Zwei, what can you tell me about the Headmasters of the other Academies."**

 **Zwei who was currently chewing on a chew toy during his break time, stopped his biting and lifted his head before letting out a small series of barks, the voice collar soon followed "Sure Wolf, what did you want to learn about them?" Zwei questioned as it would be much easier to know what he wanted to find out about them.**

" **Well I can't put my finger on it, but they all seem familiar," Wolf asks as he holds his chin in deep thought.**

 **The small dog tilts his head, confused on the question "Care to elaborate Wolf?" Zwei barked slightly confused if he meant that he met them before or something else entirely.**

" **Well, it's like I saw them in a movie or something. Like the headmasters and headmistress are just references to some other people." The wolf clarifies his question as he scratches his head.**

 **Suddenly the chew toy that Zwei was chewing flew right at Wolf hitting him smack dab in the face before swiftly a series of barks followed by an angry voice "DUMMKOPF! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THE RESEMBLANCES?!" Zwei growled in annoyance before hopping off his desk and quickly scurrying off to the back room to look for something. It took 3 minutes before Zwei returned with a small disk on top of his head and a remote in his mouth, placing the remote down and the disc right next to it, Zwei barked again**

" **Place the disc in the projector!" Before taking the remotes once more and running the side of the room before pressing a button on the remote, he placed down again. A projector slid down in front with the lights turning off right after.**

 **Wolf rubbed his face as the chew toy still hurt quite a bit as he went to put the disc into the player. "Was the hit really necessary?"**

 **Zwei barked "VERY!" Before suddenly the projector lights up to reveal a picture of the movie, The Wizard of Oz. "Each and every headmaster is based on THIS movie you see here!" Zwei barked waiting for Wolf to get a good look at this before he starts showing who is who.**

" **Wait really? I guess that makes sense when you look at the names and the way they act. Huh, can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." Wolf says with a laugh.**

 **There was a small growl "I should bite you because EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THIS!..." Zwei lets out a sigh shaking his tiny head "Well time to start teaching" Pressing a button a picture of Ozpin appeared next to the Wizard of Oz**

" **Headmaster Ozpin is supposed to be a representation of the Wizard of Oz, how you didn't know this surely troubles me..." Clicking the next slide, it shows Ironwood standing next to the tinman "James Ironwood resembles the Tinman, the reason for that is because the actions he does at times make it seems he has no heart. Do you follow?" Zwei barked on as he waited for Wolf's response.**

" **Hmm, I would think he be the scarecrow since it seems like he acts without a brain more so. Anyways I guess that means Glynda Goodwitch is the nice witch of the North?" He asks as he tries to understand the idea of it.**

 **Zwei shook his no but then yes "Wrong and Right," clicking the button it shows a picture slumped down at a bar completely drunk "Qrow is the Scarecrow because sometimes the choices he makes, makes it seems he doesn't have a brain! Sure, he's smart but not all the time." Clicking the button again, he changed the picture to Lionheart, "and here we have the Cowardly Lion! Followed up by...*click* Dory Gale, who if you couldn't tell by the name, is Dorothy Gale!" Zwei barked waiting for Wolf's response.**

" **Ah ok, well at least I know now about them." He states with a smirk and a nod of his head.**

 **Zwei nodded before turning off the projector "Next lesson for our one on one, seeing how you didn't know who the headmasters and Headmistress were, we will go over who Team RWBY is based on followed by JNPR!" Zwei barked before turning to the viewers "Until next time, ENJOY THE SHOW!"**

 **Chapter 3 - Meetings**

Ozpin let out a sigh as he was looking at the holographic representation of the other headmasters and headmistress of Hunter's academies. Typically they would meet like this once a month or when emergencies called for it, but this would be the tenth time this month that they had seen each other. It had started with the fact that the Spring Maiden had run off, but then the day of light happened, as it has begun to be called happened and one incident after the other had come up.

Nicholas Schnee slipping into a coma, death of Ghira Belladonna, riots from people, the council demanding answers, and more. Now they were brought together because he was finally sharing the report his people had completed the investigation to Vytal. According to Dr. Oobleck's account, a decrypt tower had been the source of the beam of light from the few people who had been near it. Apparently, the Arc family actually had a son who had been inside the tower before it had gone off but according to them, their son could have done nothing to cause it. However, that didn't stop General Ironwood from wanting to investigate it further, "How do we know for sure that the Arc child didn't have something to do with it? The only thing we have to go on is his family's word, and they probably would lie just to protect him. I say we should bring the Arc child in for further investigation and aura to see if he was responsible for what had happened."

"You want to put a poor boy through your experiments you mean? He has done nothing to deserve such harsh treatment, and what are you going to do when it turns out the experiments turn out nothing? The Kingdom of Arcadia might be a small kingdom, but they can still cause trouble for Atlas and make sure that they file as many sections against them as well. You forget that the Arc family are the ones who helped establish the kingdom and still play an important role in it." Professor Lionheart stated with a serious tone.

Professor Dory Gale stood up from her chair as she slammed her hand down on the table as she cries out, "Then what do you suggest we do then? Forget that something out there had caused the Grimm to retreat briefly and that it had caused a huge impact on every kingdom in Remnant. Or do you need to see the videos again of people acting out because that light had everyone thinking it was the end of the world? We need to know if that light had to deal with that child or if it was something else completely."

Once more the leaders of the academies descended into an argument as they tried to figure out what they should have done. Professor Ozpin knew that both sides had their points, but he also knew the Arc family's 'special' history. Though after so long he figured that their bloodline had been diluted enough that it couldn't possibly be them that caused that light. But now that he had word that it was the Arc family that was near the tower the man had finally realized why the energy had felt so familiar. If it was true that the power was what he thought it could be, then he couldn't allow the others to investigate it.

"I have a solution," Ozpin started causing the others to go quiet and focus on him. "I shall go personally to the Arc household myself and inspect the boy for anything abnormal. My new assistant Glynda Goodwitch shall accompany me to the inspect the boy as well. Is that satisfactory to everybody?"

"I would prefer if I could send one of my own people to go along with you," Ironwood spoke up with a look that said it wasn't up for debate.

Ozpin knew that meant he had to be extra careful on the trip if he wanted to get this investigation done without revealing who the Arc family actually was. Before he could try to persuade Ironwood to give up on the notion the other heads spoke up.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea. I will send one as well to Vale to join you Ozpin," Professor Gale stated.

Professor Lionheart nods his head in agreement, "I will have to send my only person to Vale as well to join in the investigation. He could use a bit of time away after his brother was killed in the incident at Kuroyuri. We expect that you won't keep them out of the look."

"I understand then, I will wait for their arrival before I head towards Vytal." Ozpin surrenders to their wishes and bringing the meeting to a close.

 **]|[**

"Sienna for the last time I do not need your help. I can handle taking care of Menagerie as the Chieftess and don't need the White Fang's help. The previous agreement between you and my husband will still stand with you only keeping a few representatives here to recruit those who are interested." Kali Belladonna states as she looks across the desk towards a female tiger Faunus. The woman was Sienna Khan the current leader of the White Fang and also an old friend of her husband and hers.

Sienna let out a sigh as she leans forward and taps her finger on the desk as she replies, "You need my help right now Kali. What if the humans return?"

"For the last time Menagerie wasn't attacked by humans or the Schnee company. My husband was killed by a Faunus!" Kali exclaims as she slams her hand on the table in anger.

"But why would a Faunus attack Ghira? Maybe the poison had affected his memory some, and he remembered the details wrong. I am sure it was someone who used a poison blade upon him. All the signs at the explosion points towards that Schnee cooperation had done it. And with Nicholas Schnee in a coma now and that bastard son in law of his in charge, I wouldn't be surprised if he won't try to do something like this again. I am sure he is responsible for the first time." Sienna said not having flinched from the impact onto the table.

Kali knew that Jacques Schnee wasn't an honorable man at all and was known for forcing his Faunus workers into undesirable situations. Nicholas was a good man to the Faunus people and would help provide them good jobs, but now though after he had let Jacques take over the company had now become a hotbed for White Fang resistance. However, Kali knew that her husband wasn't wrong about who had attacked him and would make sure that people knew his words and not what others had said about him.

"If you truly believe that, then you are just playing into whoever caused its hands. You truly suspect they would leave evidence pointing towards their company? Sienna I know you are smarter than this." Kali said as she gave her friend a pleading look.

"Kali even if I knew that the Schnee company didn't do it, the word has already spread throughout the White Fang and Menagerie that there was evidence pointing to them. The people won't believe anything else but that they were the reason for the breach and that they are the reason for Ghira's death. People want someone to blame for their problems and will blame those they think are responsible." Sienna stated with a frown.

The new Chieftess knew that the woman was right and let out a sigh as she sat back in the chair and rubs the bridge of her nose. The woman thought of the protests and the call for action by other members of the island. It had gotten to the point where some of them had begun to challenge her for the role of leader of the island. "You are right about that, unfortunately. No matter how many people I have told about what Ghira had seen, they still refused to believe it. I had already had a couple of challenges in the last month. Most of them want to go to war against the Schnee cooperation if that is even possible. Or they want to make sure that no humans can ever come to Menagerie again."

"I would agree with that as well. The kingdoms gave us this blasted place to keep us separate from them, and we should do what they wanted and keep them out." Sienna stated as she smacks her hand against her thigh.

"Then we won't be able to trade for the things we need and only serve to cause a bigger rift between the humans and us Sienna. We need to try and invite humans here as well to try and live with us and help show that we can get along. Which is why I have sent an invitation to a well-known human hunter family to come pay us a visit and even help with the expansion project." Kali stated to the tigress who had an utter look of shock on her face.

Sienna mouth gapes open and close as she tried to process the idea that a human family would be coming to Menagerie for a time. Finally, though the woman was able to find her voice as she asks, "Who in the world are you possibly going to ask to come here?"

"I sent an invitation to Bayard Arc and his family to come and join us here for a time. I hope that we will hear from him soon enough, and before you can protest any further my husband new Bayard personally and they were close friends. I am sure he would want to pay his respect to him as well, and I trust him greatly." Kali stated with a stern look on her face making sure that the tigress wouldn't argue it even further. She also flexed her aura some that quickly filled the room and made the leader of the White Fang freeze in her seat.

"I understand then, I will make sure that the White Fang will not mess with them," Sienna Khan mentions before standing up and bowing her head to the other woman. "If you don't mind I will take my leave now."

Kali gave a nod of her head in understanding before she once more returns to the papers on her desk while Sienna took her leave. The leader of the White Fang didn't get far away from the Chieftess office before she was run into by two children. One was the golden-eyed Blake while the other one had bandages across the upper part of his face with red eyes. "Well well if it isn't little Blake and her friend. Adam wasn't it?" Sienna asks with a smile as she looks upon the children.

"Aunty Sienna!" Blake said with glee while wrapping her arms around the older woman. Meanwhile, the boy only gave a nod of his head in acknowledgment of her words as he continues to look up at her. Sienna smiles down at the young cat Faunus and rubs her head affectionately before she gives Adam a pleasant smile.

"You two should know better than to be running around in the house," Sienna said with a slightly authoritative tone.

Blake gave the older woman an innocent looking pout as she tries to defend herself, "We are sorry Aunty Sienna, but we just wanted to play around since mommy is always busy."

"Well, it's not her fault Blake. She just has a lot to handle on her plate." Sienna tries to explain to the young girl. "How about you come with me for now, and you can play with me while giving your mom some rest. How does that sound?"

Blake's eyes gleam in happiness before she nodded her head in enthusiasm. Adam though had a frown as he spoke up, "Ms. Khan, I was wondering if it's possible that I can join the White Fang."

Sienna wasn't really surprised by his request, they have had young Faunus come to join their ranks before but couldn't help but ask why he wanted to join. The youthful boy looks sadden as he was about to cry as he answers her question, "M-m-my parents were part of the expansion project and died when the Grimm got past the walls. I want to make sure that no other Faunus will ever go through what I did!"

Sienna could understand wanting that and gives a nod of her head before she smiles towards the boy, "Of course you can join us!"

 **]|[**

It is rare for Salem to get truly mad over something since she usually takes most things in stride and works it into her plans. She has long since known that nothing can go the way you plan them and that unless one is flexible than one will simply break under stress. However, there are times when the Queen of the Grimm could truly be upset, and this was one of those times as she stares down at her three subordinates who all seem to cower in their seat. She continues to stare them down until finally, she spoke, "How long has she been missing?"

"Since the day of light my Queen, she apparently was able to use her powers to break her way out of the cell and escape, and since most of your Grimm seems to be acting strangely at the time, they didn't stop her from escaping either." Dr. Watts answer her as his eyes stay locked upon the table in front of him.

"I thought I had told you to kill her since she wouldn't give nothing up to us or were my orders not clear enough for you Doctor?"

Dr. Watts begins to sweat bullets at this as he tries to answer her, "Well I was trying to understand the powers from where the Silver Eye warriors came from so we might be able to harness it ourselves…"

Dr. Watts words were interrupted by Salem's hand comes down to slam on the table silencing him. The next words she spoke held enough venom that the men in the room could feel their strength sap away with each word, "I have told you before that there is no way for us to use the Silver Eyes power ourselves. They are the only ones who can use their own powers. We were lucky enough that we were able to simply capture her in the first place, but now you tell me she has not only escaped but has been eluding capture?"

"Ma'am we are still…"

"Doctor if you want to keep that sharp tongue of yours I suggest you stay quiet! Now I want this to be made clear that I expect you to continue to hunt her down until either she is dead or that you don't return at all. Now is there anything else that you have been hiding from me?" Salem questions the men who all gave a reply in the negative. "Good now leave my sight and don't return until you have that woman!"

The men quickly file out of the room with the door closing behind them while the Queen of Grimm remains in place letting out a sigh of frustration as she rubs her temples. If she had known that the woman had escaped, then she would have been able to focus the Grimm on searching for her, but unfortunately, she wasn't informed in time to stop her from leaving the island. Salem let out a sigh as she leans her head back against her chair before she heard the doors opening again causing her eyes to snap open and look towards it expecting to see one of her people standing there but instead was a dark-haired girl with amber eyes standing there.

"Ah, my dear Cinder. Come here," Salem said to the young girl causing her to walk towards her slowly. The young girl's hair hanged over one of her eyes hiding it from sight but it didn't stop the girl from looking up at Salem's eyes. "What do you need my dear child?"

"I was hoping for a story…" The young girl mumbles softly as her eyes break contact with Salem's and stare at the floor.

"Hmm which story do you want to hear tonight?" The Queen of Grimm asks as she takes the young girl into her lap and actually had a smile on her face.

Cinder gave the Queen of Grimm a warm smile back as she spoke, "Can I hear about the Maidens again?"

Salem gave a nod of her head before she begins the tale.

 **]|[**

Jaune's body hurt from head to toe as he finishes doing the training regime his father had started him on a couple weeks ago. He didn't know where the sudden urge from his father to begin training him came from, but the boy wasn't complaining about it... Ok, maybe he was a little bit, but his father was finally teaching him how to be a Huntsman something he always wanted to be. The young arc collapses onto the ground as he looks towards his father who only gave him a smile.

The patriarch of the Arc clan was impressed by his son's drive, and determination since the training regime he had put him through was one of those who had been training for a couple years already. But with what awaited his son he knew that he had to push his son harder and farther to make sure that he was ready. Bayard stepped towards his son and helps him back to his feet as he spoke, "I know I am pushing you hard Jaune, but you have been doing a great job."

"And you should stop pushing him so hard Bayard," Katsumi's voice calls out from the house as she stood in the doorway while father and son stood near the edge of the woods. Bayard couldn't help but let out a sigh as he listened to his wife's words. This wasn't the first time she had tried to change his training regimen, or even try to make him end it early by making up excuses for why she needed Jaune. She wasn't alone in trying to stop the boy's training. His other wife and even his daughters had several times came up and interrupted or also outright kidnap the boy away. Thankfully Jaune just thought his family was just being affectionate and haven't guessed the real reason yet.

"Alright Jaune let's head inside, for now, I am sure your mothers have made us a tasty lunch, and then you can take a break before we continue this afternoon with Albedo," Bayard stated as he led his son back towards the house.

Jaune gave his father a questioning look as he spoke up with a question that had been on his mind, "Dad, I know you said Albedo was related to mother, but I don't remember ever hear anyone mentioning her before or that there was Faunus in the family."

"Ah well, mainly because she is your mother's cousin and that their aunt had not been heard from for some time. It wasn't until you were sick that she had contacted your mothers and decided that she needed to get away from her old home," Bayard replies hoping his son wouldn't push the issue any further.

His wish, however, wasn't fulfilled as he continued to push it, "But I could've sworn I had seen her before dad. But I can't remember where I had seen her before."

Bayard couldn't help but sigh slightly as he knew that if he wasn't careful that his son would remember all that had happened when he visited the tower. For now, Jaune just thought he had fallen through the tower and had knocked himself unconscious, and Bayard wanted to keep it that way as long as he could. The father ran his hand through his son's hair as he answers his son, "It was probably when she had come and visited you while you were still asleep in the clinic. She did arrive before you woke up so you might of remember seeing her for a brief moment before you had fallen asleep again."

"I guess so, but it is lucky that she is here to teach me about using dust though! I don't think Hestia would have helped me learn anything even though she loves the subject. Every time I try to approach any of them, they always want to do something else or not want to help." Jaune complains as he lets out a sigh and looks towards his feet.

Bayard picks his son up and lets the boy ride on top of his shoulders for the rest of the way towards the house as he spoke, "Your sisters and mothers just don't want to see you grow up too fast is all. You are one of the youngest in the family with only your sister Ochako and the twins younger then you."

"Yea but they don't mind helping Ochako out, and she is the same age as me!" The boy complains even though he had a smile on his face from riding on top of his father's shoulders.

Bayard nods his head in agreement and makes a comment to his son, "Well she was born with her aura already unlocked. We had to unlock yours the normal way so that it helped heal you when you had fallen in ruins."

Jaune pouted and nods his head having to be reminded once more that he was the only one different from his family since he had to get his aura unlocked usually. But the pout soon disappears as his father walks into their home and his mother awaited him with a batch of cookies. The young boy immediately went for the cookies to his mother's delight as she was able to get him to herself. The woman smiles as she watches her son eat the cookies on the table while she looks to her husband and questions him, "What took you two so long? You were supposed to be done a while ago?"

"We were only about ten minutes late hun. Jaune wanted to keep going a little longer on his training, and I couldn't tell the boy no to the training." Bayard answers her as he reaches for a cookie, but his wife smacks his hand with a wooden spoon that seems to appear from nowhere. The large man let out a yelp and rubbed his hand where the wooden spoon had hit seemingly slipped through his aura.

Natsumi gave her husband a glare as she spoke, "Those aren't for you. And Jaune doesn't eat too many of them either we have guests coming."

Jaune gave a nod of his head while his mouth was stuffed with cookies. Meanwhile Bayard looks towards his wife with a curious glance as he quizzes her, "Who's coming? I thought that we were done hosting guests after Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port had come by."

"Actually, it's the headmaster himself…" Katsumi replies causing the patriarch's spine to stiffen and his eyes quickly peaking to his son. Katsumi eyes follow his own before she steps closer to her husband and whispers into his ear, "You don't think they have found out what had happened to Jaune and Albedo do you?"

Bayard honestly didn't know since they had done their best to hide Albedo while the two Beacon teachers were investigating the island. They couldn't hide the fact that the tower of light had come from the nearby tower or the fact Jaune had been injured in it since the young boy told them himself he had gone into it. But they had said that they had gotten Jaune out of there before the light had emerged in hopes that wouldn't investigate his son any further and seem like things had gone the way they had hoped.

"We best just stay on our toes for now and act like everything's normal, the only problem we could face is that we can't hide Albedo this time since she has become a regular sight around our family," Bayard said with a frown before looking towards his son.

Natsumi gave a nod of her head in agreement as she had a look of worry on her face as well. However, before they could continue to talk, there was a knock on the front door causing Jaune to run to the door while calling out he had it. Once the young Arc child reaches the door, he didn't even hear his parents' calls to wait and immediately opens the door to see a gray-haired man with brown eyes looking over shaded glasses at the boy. The man was wearing a black and green suit combo with the top undone allowing his black vest and green shirt to be seen. He gave Jaune a smile before addressing the child, "Hello Jaune, are your..."

"Coward!" A voice calls out before a black blur goes over Jaune's head and slams into Ozpin. The Headmaster was sent rolling into the yard with a blonde woman looking gob smacked at the sight while she cries out the Headmaster's name. Standing in the doorway was a woman dressed in midnight black armor and a large black battle bardiche that was pointed towards the Headmaster. It took a moment for Ozpin to get his bearing before he realized who had hit him causing his face to morph into one of surprise.

Ozpin's eyes widen as he tries to process the sight until finally, he asks in a quiet voice, "Al-albedo?"

"You have no right to say my name bastard! You know you aren't allowed to set foot in this forest again!" Albedo cries out as she took a step out of the doorway and begins to walk towards him. A purple glow suddenly envelops Albedo's armor and causing her to freeze in place. The woman's helmet turns towards the source of the energy and spots the blonde woman pointing a riding crop at her while straining.

Albedo couldn't help but chuckle as she suddenly took a step forcing the glow around her body to shatter with almost a pop like noise and continue to stride towards the down Headmaster. The blonde woman seemed to let out a gasp of surprise as her semblance was broken so easily and collapse to the ground having tried to use all her aura to keep the armored women in place. However, she didn't get much further as a bullet impacts the ground in front of her causing her to stop again. The woman's eyes look out into the surrounding forest before she spoke out, "Are you too cowardly to show yourself?"

Another gunshot went off in response though this one came much closer causing the succubus to raise her bardiche to block the shot. When she lowered the bardiche, she saw a man clad in complete black clothing with two shotguns in hand and a grim mask covering his face. The man pointed the gun towards her before he pulled the trigger again causing her to raise the bardiche up once more. However, the gunshot was only a distraction as a man encased in silver armor with green lights throughout it, swung a sword towards her unprotected back. The blade would probably have sliced into the mail if it was anyone else, but with this armor, though it seems to just bounce off to the surprise of the sword wielder. The bardiche came swinging around with only one hand and nearly took the silver armored ninja's arm off as they flipped away.

"Do you think that your little blades can harm me?" She stated as she stares at the ninja before a shot slams into the back of her helm causing her head to rocket forward, but instead of a hole being there in the back of her helm there was just a smoking dent. Albedo's head quickly spun around to look into the forest as she gripped her bardiche and then threw the weapon into the woods causing tree after tree to fall down in the woods until a figure could be seen jumping out of a tree. The sniper was apparently a woman as she stood up off the ground and had on a white cap that held back her long black hair from getting into her face. She had white armor underneath her white jacket to help protect herself, but it was only at a minimum to allow her ease of movement. Underneath her left eye was a mark that Albedo hadn't seen before but the symbol of Vacuo could be told on her hat.

Albedo held her hand out, and suddenly the bardiche came flying back into her hand. Holding it tightly, she stares at the three people now standing up with their weapons. Albedo swung her bardiche around a few times as she looks at them before she finally spoke, "I recommend that you three take blondies over there and leave me the coward."

"Well I'm sorry, but we can't let you take the old man, I really don't want the General to nag my ear off again," the man in black stated as the two shotguns in his hands begin to shift in shape. The bottom part of the guns seems to open up as a blade appears from them while the barrel and body of the weapon look to extend out as well. The stock of the gun begins to straighten out to resemble that of a grip on a sword. Eventually, the shotguns stopped moving until they now resemble two machetes ready to slice and dice Albedo apart. The ninja in silver armor gave a nod of his head as one of his hand gauntlets summon several shuriken as he continues to hold a katana in his other hand. The woman in the forest continued to stand away as she raises her rifle once more and the noise of the bolt sliding could be heard.

Albedo seems to stay quiet for a moment as she watches the three of them before she started to laugh softly at first, but it soon turned into a full on maniacal laugh. The two men looked at each other in confusion out of the corner of their vision, but it was only in that split second the sniper calls out to them, and Albedo was barely a few inches away from them as she swung her weapon towards them. It impacted against the two men causing them to be sent flying through the air straight towards the sniper causing her to roll away. All it took was one swing for the two men to be out of commission and the blonde woman still panting from using up her aura to try and stop Albedo earlier, so it only left the sniper as the only one left standing.

The woman stood up once again and begins to fire her rifle as fast as she could towards Albedo, but each time the shots would either just be blocked by the bardiche or just bounced off the black armor without even a hint of damage to it. The woman gave a curse as she realizes that she wasn't doing anything and quickly sprinted away from Albedo. The sniper gave a look over her shoulder to see if the armored woman was still following her, but instead, there was nothing behind her. Her escape came to a crashing halt as she ran into something hard and unmoving causing her to be sent backward in pain. She looks towards what she had hit to see Albedo standing there above her. The woman quickly moves towards her sidearm but was stopped when Albedo's boot kicked her arm away and slams her armored fist into the sniper's face knocking her out cold.

Albedo's helm turns towards the two men to make sure that they had to stay down on the ground and they both weren't moving. With a nod of her head in satisfaction, she turns back to look towards Ozpin where Jaune had run too asking the older man if he was ok. Ozpin was still laying on the ground holding his side while Jaune tried to help the older men up out of the dirt. As soon as Jaune got in close enough to the older man though Ozpin's face morphed into one of surprise again as he spoke softly, "It's you."

Albedo let out a yell as she charges towards Ozpin planning on separating the two of them, but came to a stop as Jaune's aura seem to spike and could be visibly seen around his body. The visible aura soon hid his body from sight and in his place was a man in armor wholly made out of Jaune's aura. It looks towards Albedo before the ghostly figure spoke in a voice that sent waves of shock through her body, _**"Leave him alone Albedo. He deserves to be here."**_

"But my Lord," she started but stopped when the ghost gave a shake of his head and turns back towards Ozpin who had somehow maneuvered onto one knee and bows his head towards the spirit.

The ghost seems to have gained a smile as he looks down at the man's head before he spoke, _**"Ozpin my old friend. You still haven't changed your name after all this time?"**_

"I continue to use this name as a reminder of what I had failed to do on that day so long ago," Ozpin stated as he continues to look down. The ghost's hand came down to rest on his shoulder before he helped Ozpin to his feet, so he stood up once again.

" _ **You couldn't have stopped it when not even I knew that one of my wives were going to betray me. I know you wish to help me back then, and now that there is a successor I am sure you want to help him as well. However, Jaune is still weak and doesn't even truly realize what the power he holds inside of him and no one can know about him just yet. Promise me that you will continue to keep him a secret and that when the time comes, you'll help support him like you did with me,"**_ the ghost asks towards Ozpin who nods his head while the blonde woman who had come along with him continued to look upon the scene in confusion.

"I assure you my Lord that I will and that my people will be at your call as well," Ozpin answers him as his eyes briefly go towards the blonde woman still on her knees. The ghost gave a nod of his head before the aura that made him up begins to disappear until the spirit and aura were gone and in place stood Jaune once more who collapsed towards the ground. Katsumi calls out to her son as she and her family had filled the doorway during the entire time and rushed towards him.

Albedo seemed to have a frown on her face as she looks towards Ozpin before she spoke, "If you let him die again I promise you that the curse you are currently under will look like a nice time."

Ozpin frowns but gave a nod of his head in understanding before the armor around Albedo, and her weapon suddenly disappears and leaves her standing there in her white dress. She turns to look towards the three people still knocked out from her attacks as she asks, "What will you do about them?"

"Do not worry I am sure that they will have questions, but I will give them the answers their leaders will want. I just recommend that you keep hidden for now." Ozpin states and she gave a nod of her head before she disappears in a swarm of black feathers. Ozpin then looks towards the kneeling woman and gave her a smile as he spoke to her, "Well dear Glynda, it seems we will have several things to discuss before the others awake."

 **]|[**

A figure was resting on top of a makeshift raft that seemed to be made from a wooden door. They had a ripped up white cloak covering their body and head from the beating sun as the water continues to lap against the raft. Eventually, though the sounds of cawing could be heard causing the person's head to rise up from the float and spots seagulls nearby and further towards the horizon was an outline of land. The hood had slipped back far enough to allow their head to be seen and the woman lying on the raft had shoulder length dark red hair that almost was black but the tip of her hair was a lighter shade of red. Her silver eyes were locked onto the shoreline as she gave a sigh of relief as she mutters the words lands before she began to kick her legs to push the raft towards it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunions

**RWBY is owned by Rooster teeth and not owned by me. Also, I don't own Overlord the game or anime. Please read and review my story! Another new chapter which is again longer and has more detail than previous chapters. Also, special thanks to my friend TheMischieviousPuppyDog who has been excellent backboard to bounce ideas off of as well as a fantastic beta and co-writer. And extraordinary thanks to all my readers who had waited and put up with my delays as well.**

 **Wolf: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter since Zwei had kept me up till two am just to finish this chapter.**

 **TMPD: Well you did delay at times a bit!**

 **Wolf: Don't blame me. Blame life and your smut sharing habits.**

 **TMPD: What smut? *casually tries to hide the Rwby smut stash under his bed* I have no smut.**

 **Wolf: Oh really? Then my tired mind must of imagine it.**

 **TMPD: Yes, your tired mind definitely imagined it! *begins to delete all the smut from his phone too***

 **Wolf: *Grabs Zwei's bed and flips it to reveal the smut. * That is the smut I remember seeing.**

 **TMPD: …. That's not mine, that's someone else's stash…. I'M BEING FRAMED!**

 **Wolf: Well I am sure you are being framed by Blake.**

 **TMPD: Yeah totally! After all, have you seen her stash-I mean whaaat *cue the sweating as he shouldn't have said that as a giant shadow began overlooking the pup, the sound of pit-pattering and yelling can be then heard soon after***

 **Wolf: Well with Zwei probably going be hunted by Blake now I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4 - Reunions**

"I don't know if I can keep quiet about this," Glynda stated as she looks at her boss as he sat at his desk while taking a sip from his mug. Ozpin sat his cup back down on the table as he smiles towards her as she continues to stare back at him. It had been a couple of days since they had returned from Vytal after having explained to each of the headmasters/headmistress people what had happened with Albedo. Thankfully the concussions they had sustained from the fight with her had helped them forget certain things of the battle and allow Ozpin to fill in the blanks. Now they believe that Ozpin had been targeted by Salem's forces since he had left the safety of Vale and Beacon, and hopefully, they will continue to understand that.

"Glynda you have already learned several different things since you started working for me only a year ago. What makes this so different?" Ozpin asks as he held his hands together on top of his desk.

Glynda Goodwitch looks at the Headmaster like he was crazy before her riding crop came down onto the desk as she cries out, "What's different?! What is different is the fact that you are saying some child is supposed to unite the kingdoms someday and that you are going to help him! My god Ozpin you almost sound like Mantle and Mistral back during the Great War! They wanted to rule all of Remnant as well, but you apparently stopped them. What makes this boy... this 'Overlord'... so different? "

"Because they were just wanting to have everyone under their rule and didn't care about unity or anything of the sort. No, they just wanted power for themselves and continue to have a separation between people. The Overlord though was completely different, that man was able to have Faunus and humans able to live together in complete harmony alongside the Grimm." Ozpin stated which seem only to infuriate the woman even further.

"That's another thing! You train school full of Hunters and Huntresses in training who are expected to fight and die against the Grimm to protect the people of Remnant. And now you are saying that if this boy can become the overlord, then we won't have to worry about the Grimm ever again? That sounds completely crazy! You told me that you wanted to see the end of the Grimm and yet now we don't care if the Grimm is around now." Glynda states to him as she couldn't wrap her mind around the information. She had been trying to process the knowledge that he had told her when they had left the Arc household, but she still couldn't come to grip with it.

"The current Grimm do need to be killed yes. They still belong to Salem and will follow her orders and wishes to attack and kill humans with a ravenous hunger. However, the Grimm that I am talking about that we can live alongside are the ones that have been created by the Overlord." Ozpin comments as if their conversation was entirely reasonable as he once more took a sip of his mug.

"Which still raises more questions especially since according to you that the Overlord was once married to Salem! Salem who according to you is humanity's biggest threat! I think we need to be careful about this boy and tell the others in case he does turn out to be evil just like Salem!" Glynda stated as she slams the riding crop once more onto the desk.

Ozpin's eyes lock onto her own, and for once since she had met Ozpin she felt her blood run cold. She knew the man had power and that he usually held it back, and right now she suddenly felt the full force of his power. The Headmaster stood up from his desk before he addressed his deputy headmistress, "That man is the last thing but evil. He might make hard decisions sometimes, but he is what the _Brothers_ wanted from humanity. He was able to bring both the light and dark sides together instead of just keeping them separated apart. He was even bringing every species together to live happily with each other."

"Species?" Glynda ask as she felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance as she realizes that there was possible, even more, information that she hadn't yet been told about. Ozpin also realized his slip of the tongue and let out a sigh as he debated how much he should say to her that he hadn't even covered yet. From the fact that Albedo was a succubus and not the only species that wasn't just stories and myths but had been real and amongst the many creations by the _Brothers_ in their efforts to create the right species that could have equal opportunity to do right or wrong.

"I probably shouldn't tell her about the war either during the first Overlord reign," he muttered to himself but was interrupted as the crack of the riding crop filled the room causing his eyes to return towards the woman. The glare in her eyes would probably produce one of his students to break down and tell everything they had done from merely stealing a pencil to the worst thing they had done. However, Ozpin wasn't even affected as he once more lifts his mug to his lips and retakes a sip of it.

Eventually, Glynda realizes that she wouldn't get the Headmaster to crack under her gaze as she finally questions him, "What did you just say Ozpin?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself Glynda. Now I understand that you are having trouble understanding it all, but I promise you that this secret needs to be kept not only from the public but the others as well in the inner circle." Ozpin answers her with the smile he usually uses to help comfort students or parents who had lost their child.

"Ozpin, I still think that there should be someone who is over watching him make sure that he isn't going to become another person that will work towards the end of everything we hold dear," Glynda confesses as she begins to give up on her argument and instead trying to find a point that she could get Ozpin to agree upon.

Ozpin held his chin in one hand as he thought about it before giving a nod of his head in agreement and spoke up, "Alright then I will give you that. It would be nice to know what is going on with him and that there is someone there to help protect him. I am sure Albedo and his family will do all they can to help protect Jaune, but there will be times where that boy will sneak off I am sure. As we should know enough from our own students."

Glynda couldn't help but laugh at the comment since she could remember her own days as a student as well as catch the occasional student coming back late. The Deputy Headmistress gave a nod of her head as she opens her scroll and begins to look at several different profiles, "Well we could always send Qrow to follow along with the boy. His ability to transform would allow him to keep a low profile and also stick close to the boy."

"Unfortunately, Qrow is actually away on something of a personal matter for himself. He had apparently gotten word on Summer somehow being alive, so he is going to check it out, and I can't deny the man a chance to look for his wife." Ozpin stated as he pulls out his own scroll and begins to look through the same profiles. "We might have to go with a new person to take care of it. Who do we have that is new, and that can easily be shipped out?"

"Hmm well, we do have a new man who had recently come back to Vale after leaving Vacuo. Apparently, he was with them for the last few years and suddenly decided to come back to Vale since his family needed him." Glynda answers him as she pulls up an image of a man with blonde hair and a holographic monocle over his right eye. "His name is Jack Morrison and has so far proven to be a good Hunter as well at leading stealth missions. We don't have to inform him of the entire mission, but we do need to inform him of some things that he might see."

Ozpin looks at the same profile as he debated it before giving a nod of his head in approval and closing his scroll up. "Just inform him that the boy's family can be somewhat peculiar and that whatever he sees must stay between him and us. I don't want anyone else to get information on Jaune."

"Alright I understand Sir," Glynda stated before she places a call to the man.

 **]|[**

Qrow had been around the kingdoms more than once and have seen some of the most amazing sights as well as some of the worst. Sure, Vacuo had its lovely spots especially when you get the occasional Oasis that hadn't been spoiled, but the central city of Vacuo though was far from pleasant. The city didn't have any real public order or any sort of government besides their council and Shade Academy. The one main rule in Vacuo was that the strongest would survive. It didn't matter if you were a child or an old person unless you could provide for yourself no one else would.

The man gave a shake of his head in disgust as he makes his way through the street as he heads towards his contact that supposedly had information on Summer. Qrow had wanted to give up on looking for her several times, but he just couldn't give up on her just yet. If he didn't keep trying, then he wouldn't be able to look Ruby in her face again. His contact had only mentioned to him that there was a woman with silver eyes that had been seen making her way across Vacuo. There wasn't even information on her location, so that had forced his hand to come to this rat hole to ring out every piece of information his contact had.

Ironically the name of the bar that he was supposed to meet his contact was named the Junker Town with the sign being made to resemble a city made entirely out of junk parts. The building almost looks like it was made out of junk parts as well as how shoddy it was built up. Then again it wasn't like Vacuo was known for their architecture or anything, so it's not surprising they used whatever they could get their hands on. The same went for the furniture since once you stepped inside not a single piece of furniture matched the other one. However, it didn't stop people from coming into the bar and ordering a drink from the 'Queen' of Junker Town as the owner liked to be called.

And the 'Queen' was the first person that Qrow had to go talk with since no one didn't enter her bar without paying her a visit first, not even him. The woman's name wasn't actually Queen, hell he doesn't think anyone knows her name anymore and always just addresses her as the Queen. Qrow's feet quickly took him to the bar and stood at the bar counter as he waited for the woman with a mohawk standing on the counter to notice him. The last time he had interrupted her she had nearly knocked his teeth out and had learned to just be patient with her. Eventually, she would notice him and turn to face him and pour him a glass of whiskey and gave him a smile as she spoke, "Qrow it's nice to see you here once again. Are you finally here to please the Queen?"

It's not the first time that she had propositioned him and probably wouldn't be the last time either. The Hunter knew better than to just deny her or else he would have a very pissed off bar owner, and that's the last thing he needs to add to the list of people mad at him. Instead, the Hunter would merely give her a charming smile, a shake of his head, and some excuse he would make up for not being able too. "Unfortunately, not this time either. Junkrat had picked on something important and is the only reason I am here now."

She gave him a pout but didn't say much else as she nodded her head towards a table where a large man wearing a mask sat at with spiked shoulder pads and no shirt on allowing for his sizeable tattooed stomach to be seen. Qrow gave her a smile and downed his drink quickly and placed it back down with a Lien card before heading his way towards the table. As he gets closer to the table, he notices a teenager sitting at the table as well who was fiddling with some explosives. Qrow gave a nod of his head towards the big man as he took a seat at the table and addresses him, "Hey there Mako, how're you doing?"

The big man merely lets out a growl of displeasure, but you couldn't blame the big guy after all. The last time he came to see them, Junkrat nearly lost an arm and a leg because of some thugs trying to get at Qrow for making them look like idiots in front of some girls they were trying to impress. Mako and Qrow had both gotten into a fight with them to protect Junkrat, but they had ended up trashing the bar which had made Queen unhappy. That was the first time he had seen why no one would go make her upset and one of the few times that Qrow's ass had been handed to him. Mako's eyes glared daggers at Qrow as if he was preparing for another fight to possibly break out once again.

"It's uh...good to see you too…" Qrow mentions as the gaze had begun to become uncomfortable. Instead, the Hunter turn his head towards the teen as he addresses him, "What's this I've heard about you having information about Summer's whereabouts Junkrat?"

Hearing this, Junkrat paused his fiddling with what Qrow could assume was a mine of sorts and gave Qrow a mischievous grin as he answers the man, "Ah come now mate, no hello for yah chum? And here ah thought we were..."

Qrow let out a sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration as he listens to the teen start to ramble on. The man gave a wave of his hand towards the boy as he spoke up, "Yes we are friends Junkrat, but this is serious. I need to know what you had heard about Summer."

"Sure sure, the woman with silver eyes, right? The one you always go on about when you get too drunk huh? You know I never saw a woman with silver eyes before! I see a man with silver hair, a woman with a silver arm, and even a person with a silver made sword! He thought it was more effective against the-"

The rest of his rambling was cut off as Qrow's hand came slamming down on the table causing the drinks on the table to shake and cause Mako to growl again at the man. Before Mako or Qrow could say anything, Queen appeared beside the table with another glass of whiskey in hand and sat it down in front of Qrow as she spoke, "How about you try not to ruin my bar again you hear?"

Qrow instantly calms down and just took the glass up from the table and gave her a nod of his head and took a sip of the drink. The drink helped calm his nerves some allowing both him and Mako's emotions to calm down enough were Qrow spoke calmly, "Look, Mako, I didn't mean to snap like that, but I really do need to know where Summer is at if you truly do have information on her."

Mako looks towards the Hunter briefly before he turned to Junkrat and smack the smaller teen against the back of his head. Junkrat let out a yelp of pain before rubbing the back of his head and looking up towards the bigger man as he spoke, "Ok ok, I get it Roadhog. Alright then about the sheila with the silver eyes, yea I've seen her. Me and Roadhog here were out along the coast taking a job to receive some shipment for Vacuo and take it back towards the city. We were in this small port of Adelaide, and suddenly the people begin talking about a woman discovered along the coast who apparently came floating in on a piece of wood. She had been sunbaked and dehydrated but apparently still alive somehow. We were there watching them as they had brought her into the town to take her to the doctor and I saw her face, and she had silver eyes. I had turned to Roadhog and was mentioning how you been looking for a sheila with silver…"

At that point, Qrow had already put down a few Lien cards and made his way out of the bar in haste while Junkrat continued to tell his story as if he had never left. Mako let out a sigh and gives a shake of his head before he lifted his own mug up and lifted his mask enough to allow him to take a sip. Queen came up to the table and took one of the Lien cards left there and let out a sigh as she shook her head and slip the card in between her exposed cleavage. She looks to Mako as she spoke, "You still got a long way to go to pay back what you owe. Now hurry up and shut him up before he annoys my guests again, I would hate for you two to induce more onto your debt."

The big man gave a nod of his head in understanding and hit Junkrat on his head once more causing the teen to shut up and finally realize that Qrow had left. "Aw, I was just getting to the good part about that big Grimm you had killed that had tried to attack the village."

 **]|[**

"Ugh, dad how much longer do we have," Jaune asks as he held his head over the side railing of the ship as it slowly made its way towards the coastline in sight. The Arc family had been traveling for a few weeks now, and Jaune wasn't handling the traveling very well as he had been sick since they had left on a bullhead. They thought he might have done better when they had transferred to a ship, but it didn't get any better their either. This was the first time Jaune had ever left Vytal, and he had been so excited for it, but now he wished it was all over and he was once more on land.

Bayard felt terrible for his son and had made sure to stick with the boy during the times he had gotten sick and tried to make him feel better. The older Arc male rubs his son back as he looks out over the water and towards the coast as he answers his son, "We should be in Menagerie in an hour or so, and then you won't have to deal with the boat for a while. And you will even have kids to play with as well and don't have to be around your sister's much longer."

The young boy was especially excited to hear that he wouldn't have to be cramped into a room with his sisters for much longer. He loves his sisters, but there was a reason why he had been given his own room, and right now he looks forward to having his private room again. Jaune turns to watch as his father and open his mouth, but instead of words, he turns to look down at the waters as once more his breakfast leaves him while his father watches upon him sadly. The two Arc men stayed on deck until the ship finally pulled up the island's docks where a crowd of people awaited them.

At the head of the people was the familiar face of Kali Belladonna with her daughter standing beside her while holding her mother's hand. They weren't the only ones there as Blake's friend Adam stood nearby as well with the bandages finally removed to show several scars on his nose and forehead. However, Kali wasn't what had drawn the most attention to the welcoming committee it was the tiger Faunus that stood with her hands on her hips. Natsumi was the first one to notice as she turns to look at her husband with a worried look on her face, but her husband didn't seem affected at all and instead just put an arm around her waist in a comforting gesture.

The Arc family were the only humans who were departing onto the island as the rest of the passengers were made up of entirely of Faunus. They had looked strangely at the family during the trip towards the island, but they hadn't made much of a deal about it. However, now that they saw not only the White Fang leader and the Chieftess of Menagerie standing there their minds begin to wonder what made the humans so essential to be warranted such a greeting. Bayard Arc led the family down the ramp and approaches Kali and her group with a smile on his face.

Kali held her hand out to greet the Arc patriarch, but instead, the man steps in closer to her and wraps his arms around her in a hug that takes most people by surprise if the gasps were any indication. Sienna even took a step towards the duo but was stopped when Kali wrapped her own arms around the man and buried her head into his shoulder. Bayard's grip only tightens around the woman as he spoke softly to her, "I am so sorry for what had happened to Ghira, Kali. He was a good man and the world is a lesser place without him."

"Thank you, Bayard, I am thankful that you were able to get here. I know it was a lot in asking you and your family to suddenly come here." Kali stated as she finally broken away from the hug and wipes a tear away.

Bayard gave a shake of his head as he replies, "Nonsense Kali, you and Ghira had always been close friends of mine since the days we had first met. I would have come no matter where you were at to pay my respects to him."

"Thank you, Bayard. I don't think you have met my daughter yet though. This is Blake. Blake this is an old friend of your father and me." Kali comments to her daughter as she brought the young feline Faunus in front of her. Blake looks at the man nervously as it had been the first time she had met a human since her family had come to Menagerie only a few months ago. Most of her prior experience with them had never been good, but if this man was friends with her mother he must not be an evil man.

Bayard took to a knee in front of the young girl with a smile and held a hand out to her. The girl took the hand and shook his hand as he spoke softly, "It's nice to meet you, Blake. I have a son and daughter about your age as well. I don't think you have seen my children in some time have you, Kali?" He questioned looking back up towards the woman.

The Chieftess gave a shake of her head causing Bayard to smile and stood up and wave towards his children who stood beside him with his wives. "Well, you should know our eldest three daughters Erza, Sakura, and Nami."

Three girls stepped forward with smiles on their faces and gave a bow of their head. Erza Arc was the eldest Arc child at the age of 16 and was about to look at Combat schools soon. She had long scarlet red hair with brown eyes, and she wore full plated armor over her upper torso but had still worn a loose skirt that showed off her legs. Sakura Arc was second eldest at 15 with short pink hair and green eyes, and unlike her older sister, she didn't wear armor and instead just wore black shorts and a red shirt. Finally, there was Nami Arc who was 14 and was the third eldest who had orange hair and brown eyes. She had on a white shirt with blue lines around it and pair of daisy dukes.

"Oh, wow you three sure have grown since the last time I have seen you. I remember when you three would barely leave your father's side growing up," Kali comments as she smiles at the three girls and turns to look at the remaining five children.

"Now Hestia was just a baby when you had last saw her, so I don't think you remember her too well. Then we have Jaune, Ochako, and our twins Fuka and Fumika." Bayard finish presenting his children to his longtime friend. "Jaune and Ochako are actually about the same age as Blake."

Hestia stepped up first with a smile and a nod to Kali before the others joined her in acknowledgment. Hestia was 11 with black hair done up into two pigtails with ribbons and had blue eyes familiar to that of her father. She had on a white dress and white gloves as well with a blue ribbon also wrapped around her neck. Jaune was 7 years old, and the only boy amongst the Arc children and look like a spitting image of their father with blue eyes and blonde hair. He had on a Pumpkin Pete t-shirt as well as some shorts on since it was way too warm for pants. Ochako might have been the same age as Jaune, but they weren't twins instead Jaune's mother was Katsumi while hers was Natsumi. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes and was similarly dressed as her brother with her own Pumpkin Pete shirt and shorts. Finally, were the twins Fuka and Fumika Arc who were actual twins and were five years old. Both girls had pink hair while Fuka had bright pink eyes and Fumika had blue eyes. The twins though were not dressed in regular clothing though and instead were dressed like ninjas causing Kali to look at them cutely.

However, Kali's eyes were drawn to Jaune the most though as she felt something powerful coming from him, that shouldn't be possible from such a young child. She gave him a smile before she looks back towards Bayard and his wives and finally noticing a woman standing behind him with horns. Albedo gave a smile towards the woman as Kali questions Bayard, "Bayard did you get yourself a new wife?"

"Ah no, she is my wives' cousin. She had decided to come to stay with us and decided to come check Menagerie out as well." Bayard answers giving the story that had been established for Albedo.

Kali gave a nod of her head before coughing could be heard coming from beside causing her to turn and find the source to be Sienna. The Chieftess gave a nod of her head in understanding before she uses her hand to indicate to Sienna as she spoke, "This is-"

"Yes, I know who this is Kali, you don't need to introduce her. Sienna Khan the new leader of the White Fang," Bayard interrupted her which didn't seem to bother Kali but if the growling coming from Sienna was any indication she did mind it.

The woman approaches Bayard as she stares at him and addresses the patriarch, "Do you think you can just come in and interrupt Kali whenever you want to?"

"Sienna it's fine really I am not upset about it," Kali tried to calm down the situation.

Bayard open his mouth to reply but instead he was cut off himself as his son stepped in front of him and spoke towards the woman without a single sign of fear, "Hi! I'm Jaune Arc! You look super powerful! Are you a Huntress like my mommy is!"

The powerful Faunus was actually surprised that the boy had merely approached her when many times most hunters or even adults would be in fear of her. Especially now with her aura emitting a sense of danger that had caused many of the people around her to be on edge. However, the boy was acting like nothing was going on and instead continued to smile towards the woman causing not only her but also Kali to be slightly impressed. Jaune held his hand out to her as if he wanted to shake her hand and to be honest she couldn't believe that he would want to shake her hand, but she gripped his hand softly and gave it a shake while Bayard look on nervously. As her hand touches his own, she felt a spark of energy jump from his hand into her own causing her to let out a gasp as the energy ran through her body.

"I think you have held onto his hand long enough," Albedo states as she steps up to the duo and pulls Sienna's hand off with almost a knowing look in her eyes. The tigress took a step back while Jaune continues to smile as if nothing strange had happened and held his hand out to Kali as well. The Chieftess gave a boy a smile and was impressed that he could have stood up against Sienna without even backing away. She shook the boy's hand as well and also felt a spark of energy race up her arm as well that had her tingling all over. However, she was able to let go of his hand and gave Jaune a strange look as he was taken back to join his sisters by Albedo.

Bayard cleared his throat to get her attention as he spoke, "Well how about you show us where we are staying for the night. I am sure my family will appreciate sleeping in a regular bed."

Kali gave a nod of her head and led the way through the crowds while a single figure could be seen staying on the ship and watching the Arc family depart.

 **]|[**

Jaune was feeling great for some reason and was excited once more to see Menagerie now that his stomach was no longer upset. It didn't take the boy long to sneak away from where his family was staying at and was soon out and about in the city. Many of the people had looked at the boy strangely as he made his way through the crowds but didn't stop him since they thought he was just another Faunus child. Not every Faunus had noticeable traits, and it was considered rude to just ask for someone to present their features.

The boy was excited to see how different things were from his old village and took in every sight that he could see. The bridges and shops that extended over the water near the docks were elegant and had the young boy running across them and even jumping in the water as well to swim between the places. He also stopped at one of the stands in the water and talked to the sellers wanting to know what they were selling. Jaune probably would have kept running around though if it wasn't for the fact that he eventually ran into a person.

Jaune bounced off of the person while letting out a yelp of surprise before falling backward and landing on his rear end. The boy looked towards the person and was surprised to see that they were actually older than him and was also a woman. She had long sky-blue hair that reaches the middle of her back with her eyes matching her hair color. The woman had scales on her arms and legs and wore a light blue outfit that allows plenty of her skin and scales to be showed off. The bright blue top encased her breast tightly that every movement allowed them to shake while her skirt was loose enough that it allowed her legs to be seen all the way up her thighs. If Jaune was any older, he might have paid attention to this site, but currently, the boy was just looking at her face while her own eyes staring back.

"I am sorry ma'am! I didn't mean to run into you!" The young boy addresses her as he quickly gets back on his feet and gives a bow of his head in apology.

The female blinks at the sight before her not saying a word as the boy spoke, but once he bowed she couldn't help but give a small smile as she crouched down to his height level. "No worries little one, you aren't hurt, now are you?" The woman questions as she tilts her head while going over the boy's features.

"Nope!" Jaune answers her cheerfully with his own smile and a nod of his head before he held his hand out to her. "I'm Jaune Arc! It's nice to meet you, miss!"

The female let out a small giggle, finding the boys action to be adorable. "Crystal. Crystal Draco" She said before taking ahold of his hand within her own. Upon contact, however, she felt a sharp spike of energy course through her entire body that was familiar with something she hadn't felt in years. Just feeling the energy brought up so many memories from her past, she didn't know she had spaced out upon them until she heard the boy speak up.

Jaune had wondered why the woman had gone quiet until he notice tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes causing the boy to become worried. "Are you okay Crystal?" Jaune asks her as he tilted his head to the side and even begin to look sad as well.

Hearing the boy say this, Crystal gave Jaune a small yet sad kind smile in return. "Y-yes everything is fine Jaune, it's just that..." Letting go of his hand, she quickly wipes the forming tears away before closing her eyes with her smile growing a bit bigger "You remind me of someone I once knew from my past is all." She stated as she opens her eyes once more before looking around the area they were in. If Jaune had more insight into a person's body language, he would have known how tensed and fearful she was at this moment.

"Are you here by yourself Jaune?" She asked looking back towards the small child before her.

"Nope!" The boy answers while popping his p. "My mothers and father are here along with my seven sisters! Oh, also my Aunt Albedo as well! But I decided to sneak out and explore the place!"

Upon hearing the name Albedo, Crystal let out a gasp but not in surprise but of one in fear as she realizes that the young boy should probably not be out alone right now. If her brother found out about Jaune, no doubt harm would come befall him. It's not his fault for what happened back then...but if only her brother could see that and not be blinded by revenge. "I-I see, you know I actually might know your 'Aunt' Albedo. Does she usually wear a white dress and have black hair and golden eyes?" She questioned before receiving a happy nod from the boy. The woman gives him a small yet slightly nervous smile, Crystal closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

Reaching behind her neck, Crystal undid a small string behind her before pulling a necklace off from around her neck to reveal a ring attach to the string with a glowing blue crystal connected to it. She held the ring in her hands as she mumbles something briefly before looking towards the young boy. "Jaune," Crystal begins as he shows him the ring before the woman places the necklace around his neck, "I think that you should have this ring. Your Aunt once gave me this ring to hold onto for her until she met me again to give it to you actually. So, this actually belongs to you. I want you to promise me that you won't take this off ok?"

Jaune was so excited as he looks at the ring in his hands and plays with it while Crystal looks at him with a smile. The ring was in shape of a coiled-up dragon with the eye being filled up by the glowing blue gem that filled Jaune with a sense of power. The boy beams up to her as he spoke, "I promise you that I won't ever take it off! This is so amazing!" Jaune quickly went up to her and gives her a hug and squeezes her as much as he could with a smile on his face.

This actually caused Crystals face to gain a small lightly blush since she hadn't been given much in the way of affection before besides her brother and hugs merely him back. A single tear formed in the corner of her eyes as she hugs the boy tighter until the tear ran down her cheek and fell onto the ring and cause it to glow briefly. With the hug having ended Crystal stood back up. "Now then. You best be off Jaune, I'm sure you can do more exploring another time, for now, your family must be worried about you, ok?"

The boy gave a nod of his head and ran off with a smile as he continues to look at the ring leaving Crystal behind. The woman stands there for a moment smiling at the boy before she begins to walk away once more.

 **]|[**

Albedo was starting to get worried as she looks around the city once more for Jaune since she realized he had sneaked away. She wasn't the only one looking around as the entire Arc clan had spread out to search for the young boy. However, they still haven't found anything yet, and she was starting to get worried. The succubus was making her way through a crowd when her arm was suddenly grasped causing her to stop and spin around to spot who had grabbed her. When she saw who it was, she let out a gasp of surprise as the man looks back at her.

Piercing blue eyes stares into her own golden eyes as the two stared down each other in a battle of wills. Albedo knew Menagerie was home to the Faunus as well as to the Grimm, but she didn't expect that it would also be a place he had chosen to rest at. The male has dark blue scales on the sides of his cheek as well as a long scale-covered tail coming from lower part his back. He had thin eyebrows and a bit of a sharp chin. He had denim colored hair and a face that definitely drew the eyes of females who took a look towards him. The man wore even less clothing than most of the people in Menagerie as he had on shorts and a shirt that only covered his arms and chest leaving much of his torso exposed with them both being colored in the same color as his scales.

"Albedo...it's been a long time. What are you doing here?" The man questions with a smile on his face while his eyes scan around the surrounding area almost like he was looking for someone or something. However, the smile wasn't his real emotion since the tone in his voice was that of displeasure which confused Albedo since they were once close friends.

Albedo pulls her arm free of his grip and growls at him as she answers him with a hiss, "Do you think that you should be addressing the head Guardian like that Damien."

The succubus quickly leads him towards an alleyway making sure that they wouldn't be overheard by any of the Faunus with increase hearing. Albedo took out a silence dust crystal and crushed it in her hand as she mutters a few words before a flash surrounds them. Once the light dies down, they were still standing there like nothing had happened, but no sound could be heard from the surrounding crowd. "Alright, we can talk freely now," Albedo states as she looks towards Damien.

The now named 'Faunus' stood there in silence for a few moments, his eyes looking at the area once more making Albedo wonder what he was looking for. His eyes eventually focus back on her once more as he questions her again, "I'm surprised to see you here Albedo, tell me, did you wake up like the rest of us when 'his' energy once more returned to this world?" The word 'his' held quite a bit of hatred towards it which surprised Albedo since Damien was acting far different than the last time they had seen one another.

Before Albedo could get a word in to answer his question he approached her quickly with his tail swaying back and forth behind him. He stood in front of her as he looked into her eyes and didn't seem to back away as she glares back at him. "Normally you'd always be by his side, but seeing how the light came quite a bit away from this island and with you being here. I take it you finally decided to take that long awaited vacation you've always wanted?" He questions her with a smile on his face once again but this time seeing more genuine.

Albedo didn't enjoy the fact that he was in her personal space and took a step away and walks around the small area that seemed to continue block sound from the outside. She couldn't understand what Damien was thinking or the way he was acting towards her being utterly different from how she had known him before he had left. She was tempted to show him his place but knew that she couldn't don her armor right now. She almost told him why she was here but decides not too with the way he was acting and instead lied, "Yes I am here just sightseeing. I haven't seen much of the world in a long time and decided I need to see it. Are you going to go search for him?" She tests the water with him to try and see what he was thinking about.

Damien let out a small irritated growl as he shook his head in response "As much as I would 'love' to go find the new overlord, I'm afraid I have some business to take care of up north...supposedly this kingdom known as Atlas is quite advanced with their technology." Damien began as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red dust crystal. Bringing it to his eye level, he examined it "I need to acquire some strong and very durable armor for myself. If the Overlord has returned, then I need to prepare for his arrival in case he comes to find my sister and me." Damien stated as he brought the dust crystal to his mouth and took a bite out of it. The sound of the crunching crystal was quite loud.

Albedo acted like him eating fire dust was the most normal thing in the world when anyone else would probably think he was committing suicide. What had her more concern though was the fact that Damien was going to another kingdom entirely instead of sticking to where he had awoken at like they had planned on. When the Guardians reawaken when the Overlord returns they are supposed to stay where they awoke at and wait for the new Overlord to come find them. However, Damien instead was leaving Menagerie and going somewhere else altogether.

That wasn't the only worry for her though as he had also stated that he had to prepare for the arrival of the Overlord like he was preparing for a battle more than anything else. She looks towards him as she questions him, "Are you preparing to fight against the Overlord?"

Hearing her say that caused Damien's eyes to turn towards her, giving her a sideways glance as he swallows the dust crystal. "It doesn't have to be a fight as long as the new Overlord stays as far away from us as possible. After all, I have a younger sister to protect from his wretched human or Faunus hands, for all I care, I hope he turns up dead by the time you find him."

Albedo's eyes flash in anger at the words that were coming from his mouth. This wasn't the same man she had known a thousand years ago and instead seemed like a completely different man. The black wings she kept hidden away suddenly appear, and she almost flew across the small space between them and slams him against a wall with her hand on his throat. The wall he was crashed into cracks underneath her strength while she spoke through gritted teeth, "How dare you speak of our Lord like that! If it weren't for him, we all would've died to the Grimm!"

Suddenly more scales form around the sides of Damien's face going all the way down to his neck, while his once somewhat calm face turns to one of pure rage and hatred. Damien's tail came around to wrap around Albedos left ankle before pulling at it, making her slightly unbalanced. A dark blue scale clawed hand shot up from Damien's side and smack away the hand that pinned him to the wall causing her to release his throat. With her now slowly falling forward onto him, in a counterclockwise wise motion with the hand that smacked her hand away, Damien used both of his now scale covered hands to palm strike her right in the chest, sending her back stumbling off of him.

With her now off, he quickly pushes himself off the wall and crouches down onto all fours, his clawed fingers gripping the hard dirt covered alleyway. His once standard feet were now more lizard-like taking on the appearance of a three-toed lizard of some kind. If it weren't for the silence barrier that Albedo had put up most of island would have heard Damien's reply, " **ME AND YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HE HAS DONE! HE CREATED THAT MONSTER, HE CAUSED THE WAR THAT WE FOUGHT IN JUST BECAUSE OF A MISTAKE HE MADE**!" Damien began as two giant dark blue scaled wings sprouted from his backside. " **IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM OUR OWN SPECIES WOULD BE ALIVE TODAY INCLUDING MY OLDER SISTER!** " The memories dredge up by his own words causes the rage-filled eyes to stare at Albedo with tears forming in the corners of them.

Albedo was taken aback by the transformation here in the middle of the city and begins to look around to make sure no one would see them. But this left her open and allows her to be knocked in the side by Damien and sent flying into the opposite side of the alleyway and once more cracking into the wall. Once she was able to get on her feet and look towards Damien, she was instead greeted with an empty alleyway as the former Guardian had disappeared into thin air.

The succubus lets out a snarl as she waves her hand and the sound barrier came down allowing the noise of the city to return. Her wings hid away once more as the sound of people calling out from the buildings on either side of the alleyway alerts her that she would have to try and explain what had happened here.

 **]|[**

The darkening sky was lit by the moon as the island of Menagerie slept except for two people who stood on top of a cliff from a nearby mountain overlooking the city.

"Why do we need to leave tonight brother? I thought we were to leave when the ship to the mainland returned?" Crystal asks as she looks towards Damien. Ever since her brother found her, he had been in a sour mood for the rest of the day. She prayed to Oum that it wasn't because he realizes that she had given the ring to Jaune.

A shake of Damien's head was his response at first as the male turns to look towards his sister with a look of displeasure on his face. "I'm afraid things have changed dear sister. Earlier today I found Albedo scouring the streets as if she was looking for something or someone, and unfortunately, my inner hatred flared up at seeing her again, and I ended up revealing myself to her. There's no way Albedo would be here on vacation, and she knows about our plan to leave here and head north. I'm worried she will give our location to the new Overlord if we stay here any longer. Which is why we need to leave now." Damien stated as he turned away from his sister as he stares at the ocean as if he could see the mainland beyond it. Suddenly Damien's wings sprouted once more from behind him.

Crystal who couldn't help but sigh in relief internally couldn't blame her brother for some of his hatred at the previous Overlord since their sister and family was important to them. However, the new Overlord wasn't the same as the last one and was a completely different person. She sprouts her own light blue scaled wings as she took up position besides Damien. "The kingdom of the north will be far...will we be taking on our actual forms brother?" She questions to which her brother only gave a nod of his head.

Damien led the way with Crystal following behind him as they got closer to the edge of the cliff before he jumps first over the side of the cliff with his sister soon following after him. For the handful of sentries patrolling and guarding Menagerie as people sleep they would notice two shapes blocking the moon as they passed by it but passed it off as just a Nevermore or something flying to nearby. However, if they actually were paying attention to the forms, they would've realized that the shapes weren't of Nevermore but instead of dragons…

 **]|[**

Qrow was exhausted by the time he had arrived in the port town of Adelaide since the Hunter had been moving nonstop from Vacuo to get here. The village was located in the northern part of the Vacuo Kingdom and close to what maybe people have begun to call the Grimmlands. However, this didn't stop the people from fishing or living their lives as people would continue to head out from the town on their boats for fishing or trade. The population was decently sized as well, and that meant that it wouldn't be too easy to find Summer amongst them.

The Hunter had gone straight towards the mayor of the town to find the answers he needed, but unfortunately, he didn't have much detail on Summer since survivors were a common find with ships being destroyed in the ocean. He could only point Qrow towards the nearby doctor that was responsible for most people found in the waters. Qrow was wondering if he shouldn't get his hopes too high as he made his way towards the doctor's office. As he enters the building, he saw a nurse sitting at a desk going over paperwork but no one else.

Qrow approaches the woman with a charming smile on his face as he spoke to her, "Hi I was wondering if you can help me with finding someone. They apparently came in last week or two when they were found floating in the ocean."

"Well, we have gotten in several people in last few weeks that had been rescued from the sea. Could you tell me what they look like or a name perhaps?" The nurse asks with a smile on her face as she was more than willing to be helpful.

"Well she has red almost black hair and silver eyes-"

"Oh, you are talking about Ms. Rose! She was here yes with severe dehydration and was extremely sunburnt as well. She had been resting here the last two weeks and actually finally left this morning." The nurse interrupts him giving the information he needed.

"Where did she go do you know?!" Qrow asks eagerly as he hopes that he hadn't missed her yet.

"She is supposed to take a boat towards the Island of Patch I believe it should leave in…" Qrow didn't stay for the rest as he races towards the docks. The Hunter ignore every protest and cry out towards him as he tried to get to the docks, but by the time he got to the docks, a boat could already be seen moving out to the ocean leaving him there on the docks. Frustration built up in the Hunter until it finally exploded and he begins to kick every crate and pole along the docks while realizing every curse he knew.

He would have probably continued for a few more minutes if it wasn't for a hand grabbing him by his ear as a female voice spoke, "Qrow how many times do I have to remind you that I don't enjoy it when you curse."

Qrow's head whips around causing his ear to pull free as he looks towards the source of the voice in hope, and standing there he saw Summer in a new cloak with a smile as well. The man looks at her flabbergasted for a moment as he tries to find his voice before finally he replies to her, "I thought you were on that boat."

"The boat heading towards Patch doesn't leave for another hour or so." Summer said with a smile as she looks towards the man. Qrow seems to give up finding words as he steps closer to her and wraps his arms around his wife and gave her a kiss that made Summer wrap her arms around his neck.

They soon broke off the kiss to come up for air with Summer giving Qrow a smile as she spoke, "I told you that I would always come back home."


	5. Chapter 5 - Family

**Once again a new chapter and as always I do not own RWBY, Overlord anime, Overlord game, or even Overwatch. I apologize for the following long AN, but there are a few things that need to be explained and to be covered. First off there were some of you who were wondering if this is an Overwatch crossover as well since there are characters in it from the game. The answer is yes and no. I know that isn't clear-cut answer but what I am doing is using certain characters to fill in specific roles. There is no Overwatch in this story just the different characters filling in various positions. For example like Junkrat and Roadhog being used as part of Qrow's contact list and possibly will appear again later on in the story. But he is just a character in the story. I am sure you have seen examples of where someone has RvB characters in the story or had their favorite characters added in as well.**

 **Second another thing brought up is about Jaune's sisters. The sisters are just names and characters taken from anime to represent his sisters. There isn't going to be any other Naruto, One Piece, or any other animes. Yes, that is Nami from One Piece but she is Jaune's sister, and that is all. I didn't want to use Joan, Lavender, or the other names that have been used for Jaune's sisters countless time and decided to just use anime characters names and references. And no to answer all those who are wondering Jaune is not hooking up with his sisters. Overlord line needs to strive, and the best way to do that is if they all marry someone else.**

 **Third, there probably won't be an update for next Wednesday, likely next Friday, but that is because it's Thanksgiving and Zwei and I will be dealing with family and stuff like most of you for the next few days.**

 **Finally, since December and Christmas are just around the corner and it is the season of Giving. I am offering 3 readers the chance of getting a Christmas theme one-shot done. To enter in the chance to win send me a message of the fandom, characters/ship, and story, you would like for the one shot and Zwei, and I will pick three from them to do. The Deadline to enter is December 1st so best get those entries in quickly! Anyways Happy Thanksgiving to all of you that are here in the States. Now onto the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5 - Family**

Jaune was standing with Blake as they watch Adam fight with Sienna in a training exercise that she had said she would hold for all three of them. The boy was excited about the ability to learn from the woman since according to his parents she was strong but they had been reluctant to let him join in. Blake didn't seem to be bothered by Jaune being there as she had been talking about fairy tale books to him; however, Adam had been glaring mostly at the human boy though Jaune had been utterly oblivious to it. Right now, though, Jaune's mind was focused on the ring hidden underneath his shirt.

After he had gotten home and gotten punished by his parents, he had gone to his Aunt to show her the ring like Crystal had told him too and he thought she was going to pass out when she saw it. She then made sure he had to promise her as well that he wouldn't ever take it off either and wouldn't show anyone it which only frustrates the young boy since he wanted to show it off to his sisters and even to Blake. Blake must of notice Jaune's frustration and assume it was the fact that it was Adam's turn to practice and decided to try and cheer him up.

"Hey Jaune, do you want to go to the kitchen and find some treats?" Blake asks him instantly causing Jaune's mind to refocus on the idea of getting treats. The young boy gives a nod of his head, and the two sneaks out of the training room and heads through the large Belladonna home towards the kitchen.

The duo passes through a hallway where Jaune spots a photo of Blake with her mom and another man in the picture. He must have gotten caught looking at it because Blake's voice caught his attention, "That was my father…"

Jaune immediately felt terrible for looking at it and bringing up those feelings for her. He knew that his father had come here to visit Blake's mother because of her father's death and couldn't imagine what it would be to lose his parents or even his sisters. Blake's head was hanged low with her ears flat against her head in sadness causing Jaune to go over to her and hugs her. The young Faunus seem to freeze up as Jaune gave her hug but eventually, she relaxes enough to return the hug. The two broke apart after a moment and once more continue to walk down the hall.

"Your mom always seem busy from what my dad says," Jaune mentions as they pass through more hallways with other pictures of the Belladonna family.

Blake let out a sigh and hangs her head low as she answers him, "Yea she has been. She's never around anymore it seems, and I haven't had a meal with her in a while. I spend more time with Aunt Sienna more so than with her."

"I can kinda understand that. With seven sisters it's hard always to get your parent's attention especially when they will leave to go be a Hunter." Jaune comments as they continue to make their way through the household until finally entering the kitchen. The duo quickly spread out through the kitchen in search of the sweets, but they couldn't reach the top of the counters or the upper cabinets.

Blake soon stomps her foot in frustration as they couldn't find one sweet or even piece of fish in her case. Jaune was disappointed as well and begin to wish there was someone there that could help him get to the top of the counters or even to the cabinets. At that moment the ring under his shirt glows briefly, and a crash could be heard coming from just outside of the kitchen causing the two kids to jump. They quickly head towards the source of the noise to check it out and what they found baffled them.

Several small little black gremlin-like creatures were walking around on the wrap around balcony bumping into each other as well into other things. They had blue eyes as well, and they all seem to focus on Jaune as he came into view. The young boy begins to panic at first wondering why they were looking at him before one of the small creatures open its mouth and lets out a cry, "Master!"

Soon all of them were crying out master and rushing forward and bowing down in front of him causing both children to take a step back. There were five of the creatures prostrating themselves before Jaune while he and Blake look upon them with confusion. Blake was the first one who found her voice and questions the small beings, "What are you?"

"We are Minions! We serve the Overlord!" One of the creature cries out to the children's confusion as they didn't know who the Overlord was. It sounded familiar to Jaune, but it seems like it was hidden behind a haze or something.

"Who is the Overlord?" Jaune asks trying to clear up the haze in his mind possibly.

All five of them pointed towards Jaune only causing the confusion between the two children to just rise higher. Jaune didn't know why they thought he was this Overlord, but he also didn't really care much since if they are supposed to serve him that means they could probably help. Jaune rushes back into the kitchen with Blake and the minions following after him. The minions though were tripping and falling over each other as they tried to keep up with the two kids as they finally get into the kitchen one more.

"I want you to get up there and find me something sweet!" Jaune said in excitement as he wonders if they would actually do what he said.

"And tuna too!" Blake adds on which Jaune repeats before looking at her questioningly. The cat Faunus only looks at him innocently as the minions began their order task and tried to climb up to the counters with many of them trying to climb over each other. Eventually though one of them was able to get on top of all of them and jump on top of the counter and begin to bring the other minions as the children's laughter echoes throughout the room. Soon they all were scrambling over the ledge in search of the sweets and tuna and eventually just begin to toss things down from the counter and cabinet to the children below.

Variety of things came crashing down but eventually cookies, candies, and other things came down along with a few cans of tuna. Jaune and Blake dive into the food happily eating it while the minions gibbered amongst themselves happily. Jaune notices that the minions were still on the counter and look up at them as he spoke up, "What about you guys come eat this with us!"

The minions let out a cheer for they dive off the counters and onto the floor landing head first on the ground causing the children to laugh before they stood up and begin to eat with them.

 **]|[**

Kali was starting to get a headache as she finally left her husband's… no her office and get out from underneath the pile of paperwork that had come with the position of being the Chieftess of Menagerie that her husband seems to neglect to tell her. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with her daughter and her old friend and was heading towards the training room where Blake should be at with Sienna, Adam, and… Jaune. She didn't know why but it felt like there was some kind of incredible strength in the young boy that she had never experienced before. When she first touched the boy's hand, she could swear that his aura almost wanted to envelop her and it had made her frighten as well as… excited.

Ghira had earned her hand in marriage by being able to make their battle a draw being the only person to do so. She strived for a powerful opponent and had said that she would only marry a person who could match her power or even beat her. And within this seven-year-old boy, she could swear that the power she felt was almost vast as the oceans of Remnant. Kali had asked Bayard about the boy's potential, but he had merely played it off as just being part of the Arc lineage. However, Kali knew that Bayard and his daughters didn't even come close to the same power that she had felt coming from Jaune. Even Sienna said she had felt the same type of energy coming from the boy and had begun to consider the boy as either a threat or an asset.

Kali, of course, had put her foot down on the notion that the White Fang leader wouldn't do anything with the young boy and had her promise to just merely test the boy's power. Thus why she had been training Jaune along with Blake and Adam to help keep the two of them busy since Kali was always away. The Chieftess enter the training room with her eyes spotting Adam and Sienna in the midst of a practice spar, but what she didn't see what her daughter or Jaune.

"Sienna where are Blake and Jaune?!" Kali asks urgently as she begins to look around the training room to see if the two were hiding somewhere.

Sienna and Adam spar came to an immediate halt as they heard Kali's words and realize what she said was to be true and that the two were missing. Both of them quickly join in on the search as Sienna replies, "They were just standing over here with Blake talking about her books. They must have snuck away when Adam and I got started in our spar."

"I don't care what your excuse is Sienna we need to find my daughter and Jaune now!" Kali stated with a growl as she wasn't pleased with the White Fang leader and was ready to show her displeasure. The three of them soon left the training room and begin to spread out through the home when Kali heard laughing and talking coming from the kitchen causing her to rush towards it. She was hoping the children had just merely wandered there to get a snack and weren't into anything dangerous, but what greeted her was something she wasn't ready for.

Blake and Jaune were sitting on the floor around a pile of food and grabbing things out of it; however, that wasn't what surprised her the most though. No, what surprised her though was the small black like creatures that had blue eyes and were joining the children in eating the food. She had at first thought they were Grimm since they were pitch black, but with the lack of white bone plating and the blue eyes though she didn't know what to make of them accurately. They almost look like the monsters she would have read from Blake's fairy tale books, but those are just books and not actually real.

Blake eventually notices her standing in the doorway though as she turns to face her mother with a can of tuna in hand and a smile on her face. She quickly got up from the floor and rush to her mother as she rushes towards her as she calls out, "Mommy! Mommy! These guys are like the creatures you told me about at bedtime! But they are really nice and funny!"

Blake took hold of her mother's hand and quickly drag the older woman over to the group as she pointed to the creatures and spoke, "They call themselves minions! They didn't have names, so Jaune and I name them!"

Jaune nods his head as she points towards one of the minions with one pointed ear and one floppy ear, "We named him Floppy!"

Blake points to the next one with a pot on top of its head as she names it next, "That one is Crash! He really likes crashing into things!"

Jaune points towards one of the minions that were coated in dirt, "We named him Dirt since he seems to love being dirty!"

Blake points towards a minion who just let out a rather loud belch which causes the two children and the minions to burst into laughter before she finally spoke, "That one is Belch!"

Jaune points towards the last one with a smile as he names the minion, "And that is Bill!"

"Bill?" Kali questions the name as she wonders why they name one of the minions such an odd name while all the others had ridiculous names. But the naming mystery would have to wait though as she had more pressing concerns at hand as she grabs a nearby knife from the counters and points towards minions.

"Children get behind me. We don't know if these are dangerous or not." She orders the children as the minions look at her curiously while the children protested.

"But mommy they have been friendly with us and haven't done anything wrong! They even do what they are told! Don't they Jaune!" Blake tries to explain to her mother as she looks to Jaune for back up.

Jaune gave a nod of his head in agreement before he turns to speak to the minions, but was stopped when a new voice enters the room, "Kali have you seen Jaune? I came by to pick him up…"

Bayard Arc stood in the nearby doorway with a look of horror on his face as he saw the minions on the floor and immediately his eyes went to Jaune. The boy's innocent face looks back at his father which seem to not calm the fear on his face as he quickly rushes forward and took a pan from a rack and begins swinging it at the creatures. The creatures took off running for the door leading to the outside while Bayard yells at them to leave.

Kali stood there with a look of confusion as Bayard's sudden action had caught them all by surprise, and the relief that seems to be on his face was strange too. Kali put the knife down as she took a step towards the man as she questions him, "Bayard what is going on? Did you know what those things are?"

"Um, no I didn't. I just saw you holding a knife to those things and thought they were dangerous or something so I figured I should chase them away or something." Bayard quickly replies as he went to Jaune and pick the boy up and had him sit on the counter. Jaune had a pout on his face the entire time as he looks at his father.

"Dad you chased away my new friends! They were really neat, and they were even calling me this cool name! It was over something," Jaune comments as he looks at his father.

"Overlord!" Blake pipes in trying to be helpful but it seems to only make the situation worse if Bayard's reaction to the word was any indication.

Kali took notice of the elder Arc's reaction and question him again, "Bayard do you know what they are talking about? Have you heard of this Overlord before?"

"It's nothing just a fairy tale I had been told as a child is all, I am sure that the kids just remember a name from that," Bayard quickly replies as he checks his son over before putting him down and taking hold of his hand. "Well we best get going I am sure his mother would like him home for dinner. We will see you tomorrow Kali!"

Bayard quickly exited the room with Jaune waving back towards Blake and the young Faunus returning the wave. Kali meanwhile wasn't convinced as she knew that she hadn't read a fairy tale that involves someone with word Overlord in it before or that Blake had read such a story. Sienna and Adam finally enter the kitchen soon after Bayard's departure and look towards Kali while Sienna spoke up, "So what happens here?"

"I don't even know," was Kali's answer as she let out a sigh and begins to clean the kitchen.

 **]|[**

"He summoned the minions Albedo! He shouldn't be able to even do that yet!" Bayard yells as he slammed his fist on the table causing it to shatter underneath his strength. To say that the Arc patriarch was angry would have been an understatement as he and Albedo were the only ones in the room. His wives had taken the children out allowing him to have a private conversation with Albedo, though the volume of his voice would probably let anyone know what was going on if it wasn't for the silence barrier that Albedo had put up when the two of them had been left alone.

Albedo had been holding her cup of tea and saucer off the table, so they were still perfectly safe and allow her to take a drink before she answers him, "It is unexpected yes. But it was an eventuality-"

"It shouldn't even happen until he is older and realizes that he can even summon creatures of Grimm! I am just glad no one has seen a minion in a thousand years and that they had no Grimm features besides being pitch black! If Kali knew what they really were, then she might have reacted very differently and might not allow me to leave with Jaune. How was he able to do this?" Bayard demanded as he continues to glare at her.

"Jaune… Jaune ran into a Guardian yesterday," Albedo reported and didn't have to wait long as Bayard immediately jumped to his feet.

"A Guardian?! Here?! Which one?!" Bayard questions as he grips Crocea Mors in hand. The man probably would have bolted out of the door if it wasn't for Albedo stopping him.

"They are gone, and they won't be back anytime soon to stand by with Jaune." Albedo stated which cause confusion for Bayard as he sat back down and looks at her.

"What do you mean they aren't coming back? I thought they are supposed to stand by Jaune's side and protect him."

"They are… but Damien… something has happened to him, and he has taken his sister and himself away from here and flew away. But Jaune had a run in with Crystal, and she gave Jaune a relic from the first Overlord, and it was embedded with a piece of the _**Heart**_." Albedo stated as she let out a sigh and put the cup down for once.

"Why does he have something like that on? With a piece of the _**Heart**_ so close it's going to develop his powers faster than what he is ready for!" Bayard stated as he got up again ready to go to his son and take the piece away from him. However, Albedo appears before him and put a hand on his chest and look at him in the eyes with enough power behind it to cause him to freeze.

"That piece of the _**Heart**_ is also making sure that any accidental showing of his power will go undetected by any unwanted people. We had gotten lucky the last time when the Overlord had come out that it was on Vytal and the barriers there still were able to hold the energy back. But now that we are away from Vytal the only thing preventing Jaune from being a beacon to every Grimm and the bitch herself is that ring." Albedo warned as she continues to look him in the eyes.

Bayard let out a huff of frustration as he sat back down on the floor and ran a hand through his blonde locks. He knew she was right about it all, but he couldn't just admit that he couldn't protect his son from everything that would threaten him. It made the man feel like less of a father, and it frustrated him to no end. He looks towards Albedo with a resigned expression before speaking, "Alright then, so this piece of the _**Heart**_ is responsible for the minions being summoned?"

"Yes, and thankfully right now Jaune can only summon a small number of them and can only summon the minions. If he was able to summon something bigger or serious than there would be no way we could hide it. No, the minions are the only thing we will have to worry about for the time being until he can merge with the rest of the pieces of the _**Heart.**_ " Albedo stated as she picks up her cup once more and takes a sip.

"Well, hopefully, the minions will get themselves killed or something and won't show up again. And if you are right we won't have to worry about any other form of Grimm being created by him." Bayard states the door to the room open to reveal Jaune standing there with a wolf puppy that looks oddly like a Grimm but had blue eyes instead of red.

"Dad! Look what I found! She just came out from underneath the house when we came home! Isn't she so cute!" The young boy exclaimed as he held the Grimm pup out to his father. The pup's tongue stuck out and gave the Arc patriarch a lick on the nose while Bayard glared at Albedo who was trying to look elsewhere.

 **]|[**

"Faster!" A man exclaimed as a young Pyrrha Nikos dodges another swing off a pole at her head. Ever since she had told her father that she wanted to be a Huntress, he had gone out and hired the best instructors and the best training equipment for her to train with. The girl practiced daily and never seem to get a day of rest as she had to keep the promise to her father. The pole suddenly came seemingly out of nowhere and swept her feet out from underneath her causing her to fall over and land on her back. Before she could even get back to her feet the end of the pole was on her face, and her instructor was looking at her in the front with a sign of disapproval.

"You must always stay focused on what you are doing and can't simply let your mind be distracted by mid-battle. Focus!" The instructor orders as he walks away leaving her there on her back as she panted. Pyrrha probably would have stayed there longer if it wasn't for her mother coming into the training room. Her mother was Fuchsia Nikos, and she too was once a Huntress like her daughter wants to be. She had wanted her daughter to choose her own path and didn't want to push her either way, but when she learned Pyrrha had wanted to become a Huntress, she was indeed proud of her. However, she didn't like how hard her husband had been pushing their daughter in the training and the restrictions he had put on her. A good huntress learned from losing battles with their opponents, and yet her husband had stipulated that she couldn't even lose one fight with someone once she started combat school.

Fuchsia gave her daughter a smile as she walks over to her and helped her up off the floor and brush the dirt off her training clothing. Her daughter was looking like she was about ready to cry and she felt horrible for what her husband was doing and was once more questioning her parents' decision in setting up the arranged marriage between her and him. It was a regular practice in Mantel for arranged marriages along the more upper-class families and groups, and even if you were a Huntress, you weren't exempted from it.

The mother wipes her daughter tears away as she spoke to her daughter, "You shouldn't beat yourself up too much over making a mistake my little fire."

"But mom, if I don't succeed in this than dad won't let me become a Huntress then! I need to become the best as soon as possible!" Pyrrha reminded her mother.

Fuchsia gave a nod of her head in understanding and led her daughter over to a bench for them both to sit on. Both mother and daughter had the same striking green eyes that seem to run in the female side of the family, and both also had the same mane of fiery red hair. However, the main difference came between their coloring choices with Pyrrha's mother wearing a mixture of reds and purple while she prefers gold and red. Fuchsia gave her daughter a smile before pulling Pyrrha into her lap and holding her there as she spoke, "I know what your father said, sweetie. But you getting hurt or pushing yourself to the point you will get sick won't help you succeed either."

"But!"

"No buts Pyrrha. If you always just focus on winning and believe you can win then you will grow overconfident in time and end up losing anyway." Fuchsia stated with a stern but loving gaze at her daughter.

Pyrrha gave her mother a pout but still gave a nod of her head in understanding and begins to rub the spot on her leg where she had been hit. "How about I send a message to some old friends of mine? They are former Huntresses from Mistral, and I am sure they will be glad to talk to you about what it takes to be a Huntress instead of simply beating you silly."

"That would be great! I haven't met many Huntresses besides the ones at those parties dad drags me too." Pyrrha commented with a smile now on her face.

"Good, I am sure Natsumi and Katsumi will be glad to have a reason to come back to Mistral. And you can even play with their children too!" Fuchsia stated as she reaches for her scroll.

 **]|[**

An Ren didn't know what she was going to do now that everything was settling down and they had finally finished the investigation into the attack at Kuroyuri. The village was mostly a shell of its former self with either the buildings burnt out or been destroyed entirely by the Grimm. Their financial backers couldn't afford another venture in trying to rebuild the city, so Kuroyuri was just another ghost town amongst the countless others throughout Remnant. An and the other dozen or so survivors were allowed to head back to Kuroyuri under guard by Hunters and Huntresses to retrieve any personal items or valuables that might still be there.

An knew her house had been destroyed by a Grimm attack, but she had hoped that she could at least recover some pictures and family heirlooms so that her daughter would have something to remember her husband and not wholly forget the man. She let out a sigh as she looks towards a katana and sheath that sat on the wall that had belonged to her husband back during his Hunter days. The woman had been conflicted about bringing it because she didn't want her daughter to become a Huntress but knew that her daughter was already considering becoming one. Her eyes look over the rest of the room that Mistral Council had provided them thankfully enough and allowing her and the girls a place to stay.

The place was of modest size with enough room for the girls to share a bedroom and for her to have her own room. There was also a kitchen, a place for a table, and even a sitting room where they could sit together. Though there was only one bathroom, she didn't mind sharing with her daughter… no daughters now as she thought with a smile. She had adopted Nora as her own child though she allowed the girl to continue to carry on her last name. However, Nora still wouldn't tell her much about where she had come from or what had happened to her.

A knock at the front door interrupted her thoughts causing the woman to get up from her couch and head towards the front door. When An open the door, she let out a gasp and took a step back in shock at the person standing there. The man in the doorway had black hair slicked back and held back with a metal crown. He had black eyes with tints of red along the edges of them and had several scars on his neck. He opens his arms as if he was awaiting a hug and showing that it was a prosthetic and silver with green lines of dust energy running through it. The man's voice spoke softly as he smiles, "An, it has been a while I am-"

The man was cut off as the woman leaps forward and wrap her arms around him as she spoke up, "I thought something had happened to you since you didn't come to your brother's funeral. Where have you been Genji?"

"I am sorry An I didn't mean to worry you more than you already have been. I been stuck on missions after missions and thought that I shouldn't just call you about this. As soon as I could I made sure to request time off with Professor Lionheart so I could pay my respects to Han- I mean Li's grave." Genji answers as he returns the embrace softly. After the incident a long time ago with the elders of their clan and what happened, Hanzo had changed his entire name to forget about his past and the terrible things he had done. When he married An, he took on her last name and stayed with the first name he changed his original first name from.

An buried her face into his jacket as her tears came flooding down her face and stained the fabric, but if Genji cared he didn't show it as he just continues to let her cry. The two though were soon interrupted by a new voice calling from behind Genji, "Uncle Genji?"

The two separated and looks behind the man to spot Ren and Nora standing there with toys in hand they had gone out to play with. Genji gave Ren a smile before the young girl went charging towards him before the man's arms wrap around her form and held her tight. Nora looks at the man nervously before An came around Genji and put a hand on her shoulder and gives a comforting smile. "This man is Genji, he is Ren's uncle and my brother-in-law," An reports to the girl which seems to calm her down some.

Genji finally took notice of young Nora and put Ren down and walks over to the orange haired girl and knelt down in front of her. He gave her a warm smile before he addresses her, "Well who is this little one?"

"This is Nora. Ren saved her, and she doesn't have a family, so I adopted her." An answers him as Nora hid behind the woman's skirt. "She is just a little shy right now. She apparently didn't have good experience with people, so it takes a little while for her to warm up to you."

Genji gave a nod of his head before Ren takes hold of her uncle's sleeve and pulls on it as she questions him, "Uncle! What are you doing here? Are you going to be able to stay a while?"

"Yea I am. I am going to be helping your mom take care of you two with what I earn. I also thought I should train you to be a Huntress as well." Genji answers which had An opening her mouth in protest but was cut off by the words of happiness that were coming from Ren.

An looks down at Nora and saw that the girl was looking at Lie and Genji with a look of worry and couldn't help smile at the young girl. "Are you worried that Ren's going to get hurt as well?" She asks the young girl who gave a nod of her head in reply.

"How about I train you as well, and you can help Ren out when she needs it?" She propositions Nora who nods her head in agreement while An had a sad smile on her face as she now begins to worry about both of her daughters' futures.

 **]|[**

"I can't believe how long it has been," Summer states as she looks over the ship's bow towards the shoreline of Patch. Summer and Qrow both were standing at the ship's bow as they watch the approaching shoreline and haven't been separated for a moment since they had gotten back together. He was too afraid that if he wasn't there for her again that she would once more get attacked or captured once more and taken away for good this time. For her, it was the comfort of knowing that he was real and not some hallucination the past year of torture had brought upon.

Qrow put an arm around her waist and held her close to him as he replies back, "I am sure Yang and Ruby are going to be glad to have their mother back."

"Did you tell Tai that we were coming?" Summer immediately asks as she turns to look at him.

Qrow gave a shake of his head before explaining further, "No I thought it would be a better surprise for them to see you walking back in through the door so you all can be one big happy family again."

There was a slight bitterness at the end of his words and Summer noticed it. Her hands took hold of his own as her silver eyes look into his red ones before retorting his words, "Qrow you are not going to just leave again. I don't care what Ozpin wants or says. I want to tell Ruby who her father really is and give you a chance to be her father and not just some uncle."

"Summer… I can't do it. Not with my-"

"I don't care Qrow! I have never cared about your semblance or what it can do! And don't try and blame your semblance for had happened to me! That was… that was just me making a mistake and trying to do more than I could actually do." Summer murmured before she seems to find her strength and stared back at him. "You are going to be Ruby's father, and that's final."

Qrow let out a sigh and reaches into the pocket of his jacket for his flask once more, but he found it gone causing him to check his pockets visually. Summer voice spoke up, "If you are trying to drown yourself anymore, well I had gotten rid of it last night. You aren't going to try and drown yourself anymore to get rid of the pain you are hiding either. Qrow, I need you to be the man I once knew. To be the man that I love and not the shell you try to put up."

"Summer…" Qrow begins, but the man couldn't find the rest of his words as he looks at her face and knows that he didn't really start drinking until the moment Ruby had called Tai daddy and not him which was the most painful thing. He had made up excuse after excuse for why he should just let it continue, but Qrow honestly wanted that family life, and now that Qrow had Summer back he finally had a chance too. "Ok Summer I will stick around."

Summer's smile almost split her face in two as she looks at him in happiness before hugging him tightly and stays that way until the ship finally pulled into port. The duo made their way down the ramp of the boat and quickly headed inland as they held hands. They walk in silence with neither one of them knowing how things would go once they had gotten back home or even how Ruby and yang will take the news about Qrow being Ruby's father. The silence was finally broken as Summer asks a question, "Does Ozpin know that I am back?"

"Yea he does. He actually let me go off to search for you instead of just telling me it was some goose chase which was slightly odd. He would usually verify any leads first and not just let me go." Qrow murmurs before he turns to Summer. "I never did ask but how did you break out?"

She was silent for a moment and actually came to a standstill which had Qrow a little worried, wondering if he was asking it too soon. However, Summer soon took hold of his hand and pulls him towards a more secluded part in the village before finally answering him, "To be honest I don't know how I was able to get out. I remember laying in my cell hungry and cold wondering how much longer I might have and if I would see anyone again. Then suddenly I felt a power welling up in me and my eyes just activated, and suddenly my cell was destroyed, and I was at full strength again. I don't know what it was but something happened, and I was able to escape. What was really weird though was when I was making my way through the Grimmlands though there were no Grimms about or seeming to try and hunt for me."

"Was this about over a month ago almost two?" Qrow asks with a look of worry on his face.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly keeping track of the days or the time when I was escaping and floating in the ocean. Why what happens then?" Summer wondered.

Qrow bit his bottom lip as he debated it over before looking at her and answering, "Some kind of pillar of light or energy erupted from Vytal, and it seems to mess with the Grimm. It also… It also seems to cause Ruby's eyes to activate as well."

"What?! That shouldn't be possible unless…" Summer's voice seems to die down as she tries to consider the possibility.

"Unless what Summer?" Qrow queries.

Summer gave a shake of her head in disbelief before looking at him. "Nothing Qrow. I am just thinking of some fairy tale my mother told me when I was a child. Anyways I think we should get to the girls now." She says quickly changing the subject and pulling Qrow once more along the road as they head towards where the girls and Tai resided. With each new step towards the home, both of them seem to take slower and shorter steps until they finally had the house in sight and came to a stop again.

"Qrow… I'm scared of going back in there. They already thought I was dead once and I don't want to end up hurting them again. What if I get captured again? Or what if I get killed just on a simple mission?" Summer begins to spit fire out different questions and worries that had been building up inside of her as she looks towards the house with a slight sign of fear.

"Summer they will be glad to see that you are ok and if you are that worried you can always try just being a mom for once and not worry about fighting the Grimm. You already gave your life up for this and earned a second chance to have your life again. You need to take this chance to live your life as you want and not just be what others expect." Qrow stated as he held her face in his hands and gave her a brief peck on the lips and a smile.

Summer looks up at him and seems to gain strength from his eyes before she nods her head in understanding and once more the duo moves towards the house. As they got closer to the home, they begin to hear voices and laughter coming from it which only raise Summer's nervousness even further. Summer stood at the door with a hand raised as if she was going to knock on the door but wasn't able to connect her hand to the door. Qrow hand came up and knocked on the door for her causing Tai's voice to call out and noises to be heard from inside the house.

The door soon swung open to reveal Tai standing there with a look of shock on his face as he realizes who was standing there. Summer looks at the man nervously as she opens her mouth to speak but is cut off as Tai's arms wrap around her neck and pull her in tight for a hug. The man couldn't help but start to cry a little as he spoke, "I had thought you were gone for good."

"I am so sorry Tai. I didn't mean to leave like that," Summer spoke softly as she began to tear up as well.

The two's time was cut short though as a voice spoke out from inside the house, "Daddy who is it?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself my little dragon," Summer calls out which cause the sound of running feet as Yang came sprinting out of the kitchen with a look of surprise on her face.

As she saw Summer standing there in the doorway, the young blonde broke down in tears and ran towards the woman as she calls out, "Mommy!"

The woman quickly drops to her knee and held her arms open for the girl to jump into. Yang didn't hesitate as she leaps into Summer's waiting arms and wraps her own arms around the woman's neck. Summer's arms held the girl tightly as well as she kisses the girl's head over and over again as she continues to apologize to Yang. Yang continues to cry and cling to the woman tightly as the young girl thought Summer would disappear once more and leave her without a mother again.

Qrow steps away from the two taking Tai with him before questioning him, "Where is Ruby?"

"She is up in bed taking a nap. I was actually just about to wake her, but I think that Summer should wake her up." Tai replies which Qrow return with a nod of an agreement.

Qrow face then turns into a frown as he let out a sigh and hesitated, "Tai… Summer wants to tell Ruby the truth about me. I know you have been acting as her father ever since she was born really, and I know you grew attached to her."

"Qrow I am not upset about this. I have told you repeatedly since you stupidly suggested that I should be Ruby's father instead of you. I just hope Ruby can understand it is all. She is still young." Tai reminded him causing Qrow to nod his head.

The two continue to let Yang and Summer have their moment until Summer finally lets go of her and stood up, giving a smile towards Qrow. Qrow nods his head towards the stairs as Tai took Yang to the side to talk to her separately. The both of them make their way up the stairs with Qrow leading the way towards Ruby's bedroom. Qrow stood outside of the door and looks towards Summer with a smile and let the woman open the door allowing her into the room where Ruby slept on the bed. Summer took a tentative step towards her before she finally approaches her fully and knelt down beside the young girl's bed.

Summer couldn't help but smile and runs a hand through Ruby's hair causing the sleeping girl to snuggle into the familiar warmth of Summer's hand. Qrow stood in the doorway and watches Summer and Ruby together with a smile on his face and a sense of peace. Summer leans over her daughter and places a kiss on the top of her head causing Ruby to mumble out mommy. After hearing that word, she couldn't hold it back anymore and shook the girl's shoulder softly as she whispers, "Ruby… baby… it's mommy. It's time for you to get up."

"Mmm, mommy?" Ruby yawn and opens her eyes to see her mother kneeling in front of her. At first, the girl looks at her mommy with sleepy eyes before her eyes widen in shock and quickly sat up in bed and looks towards her. "Mommy, am I dreaming again?" Ruby asks softly as she reaches up for her mother and grasping her hair.

"No baby, you aren't dreaming," Summer replies as tears once more begins to form up, and her hands shakily took hold of her daughters. Ruby own eyes start to tear up as well before she leans forward and grasps her mother's neck. Mother and daughter both begin to cry as they once more were able to hold onto each other. Qrow was starting to feel awkward as he looks upon the scene not use to being around for times like these, but before he could try and step away though Summer turns to him and wave him over.

Qrow took a tentative step forward before sitting on the edge of the bed causing Ruby to look towards him with a smile and tears running down her cheek as she cheers, "Uncle Qrow! Mommy is back!"

"I know Ruby, I had brought her home," Qrow reports causing the girl to wrap her arms around him next and begin to thank him. Summer couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Qrow being flustered and didn't know what to do really besides put his hand on Ruby's back and pat it. Summer knew that he was going to have a period to adjust with this since he had always been away while Ruby was growing up and had forced himself to take on an Uncle role and didn't know how to act as a father.

Summer took Ruby away from Qrow and put the young girl in her lap and held her daughter in her arms before she spoke, "Ruby we need to tell you something."

"Now?" Qrow would challenge her unsure if this were the right time for it.

Summer only gave a nod of her head in reply as Ruby continues to look up at her mother happily. She looks at her daughter with a smile as she spoke, "Ruby there is something we need to talk about. It has to deal with your father."

"Does daddy know you are home!" Ruby exclaims out.

Summer couldn't help but chuckle slightly and give a nod of her head. "Yes, he does. But Ruby we need to talk about who your daddy is though."

"But I know who my daddy is though?" Ruby puzzles as her head tilt to the side.

"Well… Yes, you do, but Tai isn't your real father then. He helped raised you, but he isn't your actual father." Summer explains, but she could tell that the young girl wasn't completely getting it. "Ruby… Uncle Qrow is also your father. So, he is your daddy."

Ruby's face took on a frown as she tries to think it over and finally spoke up after a moment, "So I got two daddies then? That is amazing!"

Summer opens her mouth, but Qrow had a smile on his face and begins to laugh at the girl's innocence and simplicity of things. He runs a hand through her hair and gives a nod of his head as he addresses her, "That's right Ruby you have two daddies, and you even have your mommy back. Aren't you lucky?"

The young girl nods her head eagerly as she hugs the man once more with Summer smiling and enjoying the sight. She knew that her daughter was still young, and it would be a long shot that she would understand, but this was even better than nothing. The door to the room then opens up to reveal Tai and Yang standing there with Tai having a small smile on his face while Yang had a frown. The young blonde then rushes forward to Ruby and held her tightly as she cries out, "You are always going to be my sister!"

Ruby looks at her confusingly before holding her tightly as well and replies, "Of course you are my sister! Why would you stop being my sister?"

The adults couldn't help but chuckle at Ruby's reaction while Yang begins to cry even harder.


	6. Chapter 6 - Setting Off

**Chapter 6 - Setting Off**

"Why do I have to go! I've been having fun here!" Jaune yells as he sits on the edge of the bed with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest. His mother Katsumi was going around and collecting his clothing and the few toys that he had brought along.

Katsumi let out a sigh but kept a smile on her face still as she continues to pack his stuff away. "I have already told you Jaune our old teammate from our academy days had called us to come help her out. And since your father is done paying his respects here and finish helping Kali out, it's time we leave anyways." She answers him as she put another piece of clothing away.

"But Aunt Sienna had been training us, and I was looking forward to them!" Jaune explains causing Katsumi to shake her head in disbelief. Sienna Khan, the leader of the White Fang, had somehow allowed Jaune to call her Aunt Sienna and Katsumi could swear that the tiger Faunus actually seem to purr when he did. She wasn't the only one that Jaune seem to have an effect on as Kali also took time off to spend time with him and Blake when they were together. Katsumi could swear that both feline Faunus women would purr whenever they were around Jaune.

She hopes that whatever was causing them to act this way to Jaune wasn't due to the power Jaune has inside of him and just enjoy spending time with her cute little boy. She couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as she picked up his bunny pajamas and knew that right now he was still her little boy and not yet the person Albedo claims he will become. With Jaune's continue whining and pouting at her it only seems to confirm it further; however, the packing stop as a barking noise could be heard coming from underneath Jaune's bed.

Jaune's face instantly became pale as he also heard the barking and quickly moves off his bed and appears at his mother side. "Ok mom, I'll help you pack!" He says trying to divert her attention as he begins to just throw everything into his bag without care.

"Jaune…Please tell me you didn't let that… 'dog' back in here?" Katsumi asks with a tentative smile as she had difficulty not wanting to call it an outright Grimm. Her son gave a shake of his head before another bark came from the bed instantly showing that Jaune had been lying. Katsumi let out a sigh as she walks over to the bed, but Jaune beats her to it as he quickly slides underneath the bed and could be heard talking to the Grimm pup. The Arc Matriarch let out a sigh as she easily lifts the bed up onto the side to see Jaune laying on the ground holding onto the Beowolf pup once more.

"She has been perfect Mom, and look she has blue eyes like mine!" He says as he holds the small pup up to her. Katsumi was ready to dismiss the claim, but her voice never came as she looks at the cobalt blue eyes staring back at her. She could have sworn when the Grimm had first been seen a month ago that it had red eyes, but somehow it had changed to blue now.

"Jaune wasn't the 'pup's eyes a different color originally?" Katsumi asks to see if she had remembered correctly before she slowly brings her face closer to inspect the Beowolf pup.

Jaune gave a nod of his head before the pup gives Katsumi's face a lick and a cute bark. It was hard for the former Huntress to not think that the pup's actions were adorable, but she knew that it was still a Grimm and would possibly attack them. Jaune held the dog close to his chest again as he spoke, "They were red but then a few days after I brought her home her eyes changed to blue! I promise to take care of her and feed her! I have been making sure that she is always well fed and taken care of!"

"Y-y-you have been feeding it? What have you been feeding it?" Katsumi asks as she knew that Grimm was only known to eat humans and leave other animals alone.

"Just some pieces of food I saved from dinner… I know I am supposed to clean my plate, but I couldn't let Sable starve!" Jaune answers with a pout as he snuggles into the Grimm pup. "I made sure that she ate a well-balanced meal! I gave her meat, veggies, and gave her plenty of water as well!"

"She ate it all? Wait… Jaune did you just say she?" She asks surprised about both of the new information. The Grimm as a species never really have a gender in the first place since they didn't reproduce in the standard way an animal. But the fact that the Grimm actually ate regular food and drank water was unheard of.

"Yea she! When I called her good girl, her tail started to wag so she must have been a girl! She actually does anything I tell her to do! Watch!" The young boy put the pup on the ground and gave it a smile before he spoke. "Sit!"

A light blue glow could be seen surrounding the boy as he told the Grimm pup to sit and the Beowolf followed the order. Jaune than went through several more tricks with the Beowolf puppy following each new trick with a happy bark and a wag of her tail. Katsumi's mind though couldn't keep up anymore, and the former huntress soon passes out and fell backward while her son lets out a cry of surprise.

 **]|[**

After being back in Patch for a month now Summer was finally beginning to feel like everything was going to be great. She had her two daughters back and knew how much heartbreak she had put them through and had decided to resign from working as a huntress even though Ozpin wasn't exactly happy about it. But Summer didn't care about what he wanted and his war with Salem. She wanted to have her family once more and not worry about losing them ever again. Qrow also came home more often as well which made Summer happier, as well as help, establish his role of being Ruby's father. Of course Ruby still call Tai daddy as well, but Qrow was okay with it. Currently, the Huntress sat on the porch of her home watching Ruby play outside and running around while Tai was inside with Yang.

Ruby seems to have a fun time just running around the yard chasing after butterflies and just having an enjoyable time until she stops by some bushes. Summer thought they were probably some rabbits or something and just continue to watch Ruby as she rushes away from the forest and towards her mother with a smile on her face. The young girl jumps up and down in front of her mother as she points towards the bushes and cries out to Summer, "Mommy I saw something over there!"

Summer smiles at her daughter's enthusiasm as she looks towards the woods where her daughter was pointing at trying to see what her daughter saw. "What did you see sweety?"

"There were these little creatures, and they were playing around and throwing stuff at each other!" Ruby answers excitedly as she takes hold of her mother's hand and begins to drag Summer to the forest edge with Summer smiling and laughing. Summer thought her daughter simply saw things since there was nothing actually like that here on Patch, but as they got closer to the woods, she begins to hear noises coming from behind some bushes.

The Huntress feet came to a stop as her hand grip tighter on Ruby's own and stop the young girl in her tracks. Ruby kept tugging on her hand as her other hand points towards the bushes, "That's them, mommy!"

"Ruby stay here," Summer states with a stern voice as she slowly approaches the bushes with her hand at the base of her back taking hold of the dagger she kept there. As she pushes her way through the bushes with her blade drawn, she came to a stop as she saw several small goblin-like Grimm creatures hitting each other with sticks while laughing. They seem to only notice her when her daughter appeared through the bushes beside her and let out a squeal of glee at seeing the creatures.

"See mommy! They are so funny!" Ruby said with glee causing the creatures to turn and look at them. They turn their head to the side in confusion before they both started to talk in some kind of garbled language until they said two words that froze Summer to her core, "Silver eyes!"

Summer's eyes flash in fear at the word and move to attack the small creatures, but they quickly bolted away from her before she can do anything. She couldn't do anything about chasing them now and instead let out a sigh and puts the dagger away hoping that those things would get killed by one of the students at the combat school.

"Mommy why did you scare them off! I wanted to play with them!" Ruby complains as she gives a heart-wrenching pout.

"I just scared them off Ruby, we didn't know what they were, and they could have been dangerous," Summer said not wanting to worry the girl too much since she shouldn't worry too much at her age. Once they were back on the front porch, she pushes Ruby through the door with a forced smile. "How about you go find Yang and play with her. I need to make a call."

Ruby gives a nod of her head and quickly heads off into the home in search of Yang having already forgotten about the two creatures she had seen. Summer made sure that she had gone inside and wasn't going try and come out again before she took out her scroll and called a friend. "Professor Ozpin, I just saw some new kind of Grimm."

 **]|[**

"Thank you Summer, I will make sure to investigate it. Just be safe." Ozpin said into his scroll while his eyes were locked onto the holograms of the other headmasters and headmistress arguing. "I will contact you with anything I find out. Goodbye Summer."

With a sigh, Beacon's headmaster closes the scroll, and at once the sound coming from the hologram begins to fill his office once more. "I am telling you that these new Grimm are a sign that Salem's powers are growing! We haven't seen any new form of Grimm in centuries, and now these small things are appearing in every Kingdom? The only explanation could be is that Salem had grown in power and testing out new forms of Grimm! She must be planning to use these small Grimm to infiltrate the kingdoms!" A young General Ironwood states as he slams his hand onto his desk.

Summer wasn't the first one to spot these new type of Grimm, in fact, these Grimm had been located all over the kingdoms; however, they might all have the same basic look, but they were different. Some of them were spotted swimming in water and even resisting dust magic. There were reports that another group of them were able to throw fire at each other as well as people. The kingdoms had worked hard to keep the news of these new Grimm out of the public eye, but it hadn't been easy.

The other headmasters, as well as the Council, were worried and angry about these new Grimm and it was up to Ozpin to try and keep them calm and from doing anything rash. The only person in the group that wasn't feeling any dredge or worry was Ozpin himself who was only feeling surprised at the news. He didn't expect to see these Grimm for several years since Jaune was still young and couldn't have begun to tap into the powers that were dormant inside of him. These creatures could only be controlled by Jaune, and that means something have to had cause Jaune's ability to awaken before he was able to realize what was inside of him. The only thing that could have caused that would have been… no that can't be possible most of those pieces have been lost even to himself.

Before Ozpin could think more on the topic he was dragged into the discussion by Ironwood, "Ozpin don't you agree that we need to do something about these new Grimm."

"Well, from all the reports I have read, they have stated that these Grimm seem to mess with humans as well as other Grimm. They don't seem to be dangerous and not trying to cause physical harm, but instead, they are trying to be mischievous in nature. I think for now we should just observe these new Grimm until we know more about them." Ozpin comments as he sits back and drinks the hot chocolate from his cup.

Dorothy leans onto her own desk and nods her head in agreement as she voices her personal opinion, "I agree with Ozpin on this. So far they hadn't really caused much damage to villages besides the occasional jokes these Grimm seem to play. I think for now it's better to observe and study them and see what all they can do."

General Ironwood looked like he was seething in anger while Professor Lionheart took a moment to address his own concerns, "If this is a sign of her power increasing than it might mean that she is planning on how to best take us out and bring the kingdom's down. Are we sure that we are even able to stop her if she really put her mind to it? We had just lost the Spring Maiden, and we have more people wanting to leave the main Kingdoms to try and get away from the council and are being attacked. It seems like we are losing this war."

What Lionheart said had been on all of their minds since the fall of Mountain Glenn and what had happened during the evacuation had shaken many of their beliefs in the kingdoms. It had taken Ozpin some time to get people getting over what had happened, and he wasn't planning on letting the world slide back down into depression. He had thought that the war would never end as well but with the return of the Overlord would mean soon that everything will be okay again. "I promise all of you that this war with the Grimm will be over soon enough," Ozpin says to try and reassure them, but Lionheart still looks conflicted.

 **]|[**

Once more Salem sat at the head of the table with her three advisors sitting along the long table with each one of them looking towards her. A girl with short black hair and golden eyes was standing beside the Queen of Grimm wearing a red dress with golden patterns sewed into it. The girl's eyes look at the three dangerous men around the table with contempt and an air of superiority that normally isn't seen in a girl that young. Salem address Dr. Watts with a smile on her face that didn't make people feel happiness but instead fear, "You say that Professor Lionheart has finally decided to join us? That is good news, Dr. Watts, you have done well in redeeming yourself after letting that silver eye woman go."

"Thank you, my Queen, it has been hard work, but I am glad that I can make you happy." Dr. Watts said with a bow of his head and a smile. "I am going to go pay him a visit soon to seal the deal so to speak and plant several bugs into the school's network to allow us to know everything said to him and what he says to others."

"I will be joining you," Salem states which immediately causes the three man to look at her in surprise. They hadn't known Salem to leave the Grimmlands once in the time that they had to serve under her and had been contacted by her seers.

"My Queen are you sure that is wise?" Dr. Watts asks with a worried glance.

Salem raises an eyebrow before with a wave of her hand, her body begins to change before them. Her snow white skin immediately took on a color that resembles the girl beside her while her hair turns to a midnight black color. The Queen's red eyes change to the same golden ones like the girl beside her with the two of them almost looking like mother and daughter. Salem looks at the shock faces of her followers with a smile before letting out a chuckle as she spoke to them, "You don't think I only spend my times here in my kingdom? I have paid visits to the rest of Remnant every now and again."

"You were…" Dr. Watts starts but never finishes his sentence as he was rocked by the realization.

"Yes, I was the one who originally helped you escape from Atlas Dr. Watts. I had visited all of you several times before since you have first caught my interest and have helped mold you in a way so that you all can reach your full potential." Salem says with a pleasant smile on her face. She then returns to her normal look and gives them another smile before continuing, "Now is there any other news that you have for me?"

"Well, there are strange reports of a new type of Grimm appearing near villages and the kingdoms themselves. We thought you might have had something to do with it, but these Grimm don't act like normal ones. These Grimm don't seek to kill people or destroy any villages, but instead, they seem to only cause mischief and mayhem but nothing that would cause panic or fear. Many of the people have started to think of them as jokesters almost." Dr. Watts comments as he accesses his scroll and pulls up an image of goblin-like Grimm creatures.

The sight of the Grimm immediately caught Salem's attention as she immediately stood up from her seat sending the seat flying backward and startling the others around the table. Her red eyes snap towards Dr. Watts as she quickly questions him, "How long has it been since they had been first sighted?"

"Um. well." Dr. Watts sputter as he was cut off guard by her reaction and begins to search through the information on his scroll. "It seems like they first appeared a month ago in Menagerie but since then have been spotted amongst the other continents as well."

"He must have been there," she mutters to herself to the utter confusion of the others. "Didn't you tell me that the tower of light from several months ago came from Vytal?"

"Yes my Queen, but what does that have to do with these creatures?" Dr. Watts inquires.

"Everything…." Was her only reply as if that answers all of their questions. She stares at the image of the Grimm in front of her and quickly points towards it. "That Grimm needs to be eradicated at all cost."

Her advisors were confused since they had seen strange Grimm before with those rare abominations of certain Grimm species where their masks cover the entire head, but Salem had never ordered their destruction. However, these creatures seem to anger her enough that she would deem one of her own creations to be wiped from existence. The three of them gave a nod of their head in understanding not wanting to question her further in case her anger would focus on them once more.

"Dr. Watts, prepare our transportation, I want to get to Mistral as soon as we can. The sooner we are done with Headmaster Lionheart, the sooner we can focus on… other things." Salem states before she walks away from the table with the young girl following behind her.

The duo was quiet until the meeting hall was far behind them and the young girl spoke, "Mo.. My Queen, what was so wrong about those small little creatures? They seem familiar."

"They are a reminder of something," She spoke with a growl.

 **]|[**

 _A thousand years ago…_

 _Salem sat in a dark cave wearing only rags that barely covers her dirty white skin. She was leaning against a Beowolf for support as she lets out a sigh and looks towards the entrance of the cave where noises can be heard. It's not the first time that the Queen of Grimm had to deal with some manner of being coming after her thinking that by killing or capturing her that it would put an end to the Grimm or that they could use her to control them. She was getting tired of the running and the constant battles and wish she could have a quiet life, but even when she dies, she comes back the same as before with no change. Soon the noises grew louder as the few Grimm she was able to gather to her this time was being fought against and could feel each time they were killed. Eventually, the last one had been dispensed with and knew that whoever had come would soon be there._

 _However, what she saw at the entrance of the caves surprised her as brown like gremlin creatures appear at the front of the cave with makeshift armor and weapons. The Queen of Grimm couldn't believe that these tiny creatures could defeat her Grimm. Her belief was further solidified as the beings start to jump around and talk gibberish to each other before one of them falls over and impale itself on its weapon to the amusement of the others creatures as they laugh at it._

" _These little things defeated my Grimm?" She mumbles in disbelief before the sound of wings flapping could be heard getting closer. Salem knew that it wasn't one of her Grimm since she couldn't feel them nearby and wonder what manner of creature could be coming. A figure clad in black armor with horns on their helmet and black wings coming from behind their hips appears at the cave entrance settling down on the ground. The armor disappears in bright light and standing there was a raven-haired woman with bullhorns, black raven feather wings, and golden eyes._

 _The newly arrived woman had a serene smile on her face till she looks down at the laughing creatures and it immediately morphed into one of disgust as she kicks one of the beings that were laughing sending it flying. "How many times have you been told that you need to make sure to focus on the mission and not to just laugh! You stupid pieces of shit!" The woman yells out to them as she kicks another one of the creatures sending it flying as well, but it had the opposite effect it seems as they continue to laugh and roll onto the ground._

" _I think I am going to have to check the Grimm to make sure that they aren't having any issues. They can't be defeated by something so… ridiculous." Salem says with a sigh of disappointment as she stood up and walks towards the entrance of the cave with the Beowolf close behind. The creatures notice her and begin to cheer and jump up and down while the woman's face quickly morphs once more into a smile and gave a bow of her head. One of the creatures got closer to the Beowolf and cock its head to the side as it looks up at the Grimm. The Grimm look back for merely a moment before it head snapped forward and ate the small little creature whole. The woman only lets out a sigh while the small little creatures stare at the Grimm for a moment before they begin to laugh once more._

" _I apologize for their stupidity. these minions aren't the smartest of creatures, but they are useful." The winged woman mentions as Salem now stood at the entrance of the cave and allow the Queen of Grimm to get a better look at the woman and finally realize what species she is._

" _What is a succubus doing here?" Salem states as she inspects the succubus. "I thought your kind never leave their communities or at least have plenty of men around you. And if these things are your men than the Succubus must be getting desperate."_

 _A snarl escape the succubus's mouth as she opens it to reply back, but was cut off as a new voice spoke up, "Albedo that is enough!"_

 _The succubus mouth close fast enough that Salem could hear her teeth click together before she turned away from the cave entrance and knelt down on the ground without a care about dirtying her white dress. Salem knew that Succubus prided themselves on how they looked and presented themselves yet this woman had no qualms about getting herself dirtied. Her eyes turn to the source of the voice, and there stood a man several feet away in gold and white armor that she would typically see on a warrior of light. However, the dark presence that seems to be rolling off of him was contradicting to that point causing her to be confused._

 _Salem didn't let his contradicting presence throw her off to much though as she faces the man and questions him, "And who are you? Are you another fool who thinks they can take my power for themselves by killing me or something? Well, you can try, and I promise you that you won't get any further than those in the past and I will simply return again ."_

 _The man's face was hidden behind a closed helmet protecting his face and eyes from her, but she could still feel his eyes going over her body as if he was inspecting her until she knew that he was looking her in the eyes. This was a surprise for the Queen of Grimm since no matter how many times she has been attacked they could never really look her in the eyes, but this man was looking her dead in the eyes, and she could feel that he wasn't uncomfortable. When he finally replies to her his voice was filled with excitement, "I know that isn't possible, I am no fool to listen what people say without the proper knowledge. You are something…_ **special."**

 _The way he said that word sent a shiver along her spine and causing the Queen of Grimm to feel something that she had never felt before and she loved it. "I'm special am I?"_

" _Yes you are," was his only response as if that was all he needed as he continues to approach her until he stood directly in front of her with barely a few inches between them. The Beowolf behind her didn't appreciate that he was close to Salem and let out a growl as it approaches the man. Salem could not sense fear or any negative emotion coming off of him from the approach of the Beowolf and was surprised that the Succubus or the creatures hadn't reacted yet. The man's armored hand came up to the Grimm and held it up to it, and she expected that his hand would be bitten off. Instead, the Beowolf leans forward to sniff his hand before giving it a lick and a nuzzle, its head against his hand like it was a typical dog._

 _To say that the Queen of Grimm was shocked was an understatement since her Grimm has never let anyone besides her pet them like that. Her eyes quickly move from the hand that was petting the Grimm and back towards the helm of the man as she spoke in awe, "Who or what are you?"_

 _A chuckle could be heard coming from the helmet's cover before the man answers her, "I am the Overlord, but you may call me your future husband."_

 **]|[**

"Why do you have to go!" Blake whines with a pout and her cat ears flat against her head. The young Faunus is holding on tight to Jaune as the Arc family stood on the docks ready to get on the leaving ship. Most of Menagerie had come to see the Arc family off since they had help out around the different villages on Menagerie and had gained the peoples' respect. Jaune was hugging Blake back as he was saddened that he was leaving as well.

"Mom says it's time for us to go. I'm sorry Blake I know I promise we would play more." Jaune replies with a quivering lip before the two young children begin to cry once more while their parents look on with smiles and soft laughter.

Bayard gave Kali a smile before enveloping the Chieftess of Menagerie in a hug. "If you ever need anything, Kali, you can always get back in touch with us. I am sure Jaune would appreciate coming back to see Blake." Bayard mentions with a chuckle as he looks at the two children he had referred to.

"Thank you, Bayard. I appreciate everything you have done for me in helping Menagerie out and finishing the expansion of our walls." Kali comments with a smile and a bow of her head. "You and your family shall always be welcome back with open arms."

Sienna stood nearby and watched the family that she had begrudgingly given some respect to with all they had done. The tigress' eyes though focused mainly upon Jaune as she was actually feeling saddened that he was leaving so soon. In the month she had been around the boy she saw the potential in him as he quickly picked up on the techniques she taught him, Adam, and Blake. She actually wonders what he could become with enough training and the thought sent a sharp thrill through her body.

The only person who was glad that they leaving was Adam since it means that the humans were going now. He also didn't like how much attention his mentor was giving him or even his friend Blake since she was his friend first. He hopes that he would never see the boy again and would make sure that Blake didn't either if he could help it.

"Come on Jaune it's time to go," Katsumi said with a smile before leading her son away from the still crying Blake since the rest of the family has already boarded the ship and was waiting for them. Albedo was standing apart from the rest of the family with the Beowolf pup in her arms. With its blue eyes and the fact that it hadn't had any bone armor yet allowed the small Grimm pup to pass off as an average dog.

Bayard approaches Albedo with a glance towards the pup before speaking, "Why do you still have that… dog."

"Because this dog is connected to him now and will always come back to him." Albedo mentions as she strokes the pup's head causing its tail to wag. "And if you try to kill it Jaune will sense its death and realize something is up. Do you want him to realize what he can do before he is ready?"

"No… I rather allow him to continue to be my son as long as I can help it," Bayard states as he looks out over the spreading waters between the ship and Menagerie. "What can we expect in Mistral?"

"I am honestly not sure… I had already been surprised at this small little place. I don't know what we will find at Mistral hopefully some allies to help protect Jaune." Albedo mentions before putting the pup on the ground allowing it to run and immediately head towards Jaune. "Whatever awaits us though, it seems like it will be a long road ahead."

* * *

 **Alright, folks after three months of me being away and not posting anything due to various reasons I am back! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter as well as the cover art that I had gotten commissioned by Bananimation. If you would like to see the cover art, you can visit Bananimation DeviantArt or go to my and Zwei p a treon where I have posted the covers at in full size for anyone to see! The name has changed to p a treon . com (slash) wolf_and_zwei, and yes the underscores are needed. I hope you all enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Welcome to Mistral

**A/N at end Also I own none of these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Welcome to Mistral**

Mistral, the city that was built into the cliffs to help the people of Anima to escape the Grimm and establish a life. Since then it has continued to grow until now the higher you lived along the cliffs, the more significant you are, while those who lived on the lowest level considered the scum of Mistral. This was the city that the Arc family found itself being flown in on one of Mistral's floating ships. The younger Arc siblings look upon the city in wonder while Bayard stood between his wives as they spot Haven Academy that sat upon the very top of the cliffs.

"It has been a while since you two been there last hasn't it?" Bayard asks as he puts an arm around his wives' waist.

Both of them lean against him as they simultaneously let out a sigh before Natsumi spoke up, "It just that not all of our memories here are the best."

"And Mistral has it darker areas as well with what the lower levels are like." Katsumi finishes with a frown as her eyes focus on the lowest part of the cliffs where buildings could be seen lining along the valley's floor, and almost a haze covers it.

"I know I remember what it was like when I came here for the Vytal tournament while I went to Beacon. Haven Academy barely allowed us to go too low into the city I remember the Mistral police basically keeping us out of the lower levels." Bayard mentions as he remembers his Academy days.

Natsumi frowns and mutters, "If only things could change."

Albedo took a moment to arrive behind the trio as she spoke, "I wish to inform you that the Captain had said that the ship will be landing soon."

"Thank you Albedo, please gather the children and the 'dog' and meet us at the landing ramp." Bayard requests with Albedo replying with a simple bow of her head before walking away with the small Grimm pup running up to her with a wag of its tail. She reaches down to pet it before continuing to walk while the trio watches on. "Still can't believe that it eats normal food."

"Well I don't think it actually does need to eat," Natsumi suggests. "I mean Grimm don't really eat hunters either they will leave them on the ground for other creatures to find. I think that it just eats whatever Jaune gives it."

"Then what keeps it sustained?" Katsumi questions. "I mean why else is that Grimm still around Jaune?"

"I don't know…" Was Natsumi's answer before the platform was in sight and the trio head off to join their family. The Arc children were gathered around the landing ramp with Jaune playing with the Grimm pup still while Albedo stood right behind him. The elder Arc siblings had been giving Albedo glances as they had noticed how close she was around their brother and didn't particularly enjoy it. However, their attention was drawn away as the ship touches down onto the platform and the landing ramp extended, and the family descended. Standing around the airship were several different groups of people waiting for the arrival, but two people stood out from the others.

It was a mother-daughter duo who had bright red hair and brilliant green eyes with both of them wearing a mixture of bronze and red color clothing. The mother had on a bronze circlet on her head holding her hair in place while her daughter's hair was whipping around her face from the wind coming off the ship. A smile graces the older woman's features at the sight of the Arc family as her other hand came up to wave at them.

Natsumi and Katsumi both lead the way towards the mother-daughter duo before the three older women came together for a group hug. The woman's daughter stays back and looks at the Arc children shyly before Jaune stepped forward with a smile on his face and held his hand out to her as he introduces himself, "Hi! I'm Jaune Arc! Do you want to be friends?"

The girl was surprised as she looks at Jaune while his sisters just shake their heads in amusement at their brother's antics. The woman moves to her daughter and gave her a little push and instructs her, "Go ahead an introduce yourself."

The young girl blushes for a moment before she took Jaune's hand and introduce herself, "I-I-I'm Pyrrha Nikos. I've never had a friend before…"

Fuschia looks down at her daughter with sadness on her face knowing that her husband had always restricted who could see their daughter. That was another reason she had put in a call to her old teammates and ask them to bring their children along in hopes that her daughter could make friends.

"Well, then we will all be your friends then!" Jaune says with a smile and spreads his arms towards his sisters with the younger ones smiling happily at her and giving her a wave while the older ones couldn't help but shake their heads at their young brother's actions. "That way you can have plenty of friends now! Mom always said strangers are just friends you haven't met yet! Right, Mom!"

Katsumi looks down at her son with a smile and gives a nod of her head as she puts a hand on his shoulder before addressing Pyrrha, "That's right. Your mom was a stranger to me before we had become partners during our academy days, and since we were partner up, we quickly became friends."

Pyrrha looks up at her mother for confirmation, and the older woman gave her a warm smile and a nod of her head. The young Nikkos gave Jaune a smile now as she approaches Jaune and hugs him to the adults' amusement as Jaune blushes before hugging back.

 **]|[**

The Arc family wasn't the only arrival of the day with another bullhead arriving at Haven Academy's which was particularly empty. This bullhead wasn't fashioned in the designed of Mistral's airship but instead was a heavily modified Atlesian dropship made for speed and comfort. The most striking feature of the ship was that it was painted entirely white with black lines running along the side of the vessel like veins. Headmaster Lionheart stood at the base of the ramp ringing his hands nervously as he checks the area once more to ensure that they were alone.

"What is wrong Leonardo? Nervous about something?" A voice spoke from inside of the bullhead before Salem appears at the top of the ramp wearing a sleek black dress that had a split at her thigh with reddish lace patterns sewn throughout it. Her black hair was held up in a bun while her red eyes bore into the Headmaster causing him to shiver in fear. Salem wasn't the only one to descend the ramp as Cinder quickly came up behind the older woman with her being almost a spitting image of the older woman beside the color of her eyes. She wore a red dress herself with gold lace lines tracing patterns along the attire. Finally, Watts appears behind them both in his usual attire and fixing his vest and tie as he joins the women.

Leonardo looks upon the woman in surprise as she appears at the bottom of the ramp and wonders for a moment if this really was the Queen of Grimm that he was told would be arriving. The way Ozpin had always had talked about the Queen of Grimm he assumed she wouldn't even look human and instead be some type of monster. However, the woman before him was that of pure beauty that could entrance any person with her appearance, and the smirk on her face knew that she could as she addresses him again. "I did ask you something, Leonardo."

"Ah! It's just I hadn't expected you to arrive, ma'am, when I had to agree on this cooperation. I thought.."

"You don't think anymore Leonardo, you do what my associates or I say now. And you shall address me as your Grace." Salem states as she walks by him and heads into the academy grounds itself as if she owns the academy. Cinder fell in behind her with her eyes taking in every new sight as they cross the lovely Haven Academy since it was the first time she had been out of the Grimm Lands. Leonardo remains there for a moment seemingly in shock wondering what he might have gotten himself into before Watts coughing into his hand behind him got him into action and quickly caught up to Salem.

"I apologize your Grace! I greatly appreciate that you have considered offering this cooperation to me! I have everything you requested in my office I will lead you to it," He offers a nervous smile hoping to get on her decent side.

It seems like he was failing though as the woman flashes him a smirk, "I don't need you to lead me anywhere. I know exactly where your office is as well as the other academies layouts. The only thing we don't know is the location of 'it.' Speaking of which…"

She stops in the middle of the academy courtyard and looks towards Leonard with a raised eyebrow. It took the Headmaster a moment to realize what she wanted and hurriedly resumes the direction to the main building of the academy. Once inside the group enters the great hall and standing in front of them was a female statue with chains on her wrist and holding up a platform that overlooked the great hall. Leonardo approaches the statues and gestures to it as he finally answers her, "This platform lowers down into the Vault area and to the door that grants access to the relic."

"And where is the Spring Maiden location?" Watts questions as he speaks for the first time since their arrival.

Leonardo gulps nervously at the question and wrings his hands together as he tries to figure out how to the best way to answer. The Headmaster stumbles over his words causing an annoyed expression to cross over Salem's appearance until she finally had enough as a new white pattern in the black dress appears and summons pure white dust that soon takes the shape of a poleaxe and held the ax up to his throat. "Now Leonardo, be a good boy and tell me what had happened."

"S-s-she ran away. Out into the wildlands of Anima and we haven't been able to find her. We don't know if she had been killed or taken in by one of the bandit groups or the isolated villages out there." The Headmaster said as he held his breath trying and not and allow the blade to nick his throat.

Salem let out a silent curse as she let the poleaxe disperse back into dust before she looks back at Watts who gave a nod of his head and pulled his scroll out and begin to type onto it. "That is unfortunate, but hopefully she will turn up soon. If not then as long as she remains untrained and not able to fully utilize her powers it is a matter of time before my children kill her. Now then let us continue to your office, I hope there isn't any more disappointment from you my dear Leonardo. I would hate to end this partnership so soon after it started."

 **]|[**

"Oh, do you remember that girl from Atlas? The one that used an instrument as a weapon!" Natsumi asks Fuschia as the trio of older women sat around a table drinking tea and catching up on old times. The Arc family and the Nikkos family had quickly returned to the Nikkos resident where mostly everyone else had left to do their own thing while the younger children remain behind to stay with the mothers. Currently, Jaune was yawning as he sat against the wall and watch his Mom laugh while his sisters play together. Pyrrha was on her knees but also sitting down on her legs as well that he couldn't understand how it was comfortable.

He looks around the room for what had to be the hundredth time in search of something to do, but once more the place was mostly bare. Jaune let out a sigh which seems to catch Pyrrha's attention as she turns to face him with a look of worry on her face as she questions him, "is there something wrong?"

"It's just a little boring here. I mean don't you have a TV, some games, or even a scroll?" Jaune inquires as the seven-year-old boy has never been good at sitting still for long.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes instantly with a blush on her face in embarrassment. The blushing didn't last long before it turns into a frown. "Father doesn't allow me to have such things since he doesn't think they are helpful for me."

"Hmm…" Jaune looks over at his mother and aunt while his sister caught his look.

Ochako glares at her brother as she addresses him, "Jaune I know that look its the one you have before you go running off! This isn't home you don't know the place!"

"But Pyrrha does! And it's not like we are going to get into much trouble here can we?" Jaune says with a smile as he puts an arm around Pyrrha and pulls her against him. The young redhead blushes at the close contact and begins to play with her hair as she looks down at the floorboard while Jaune continues to speak, "So please don't rat on us Ochako! She needs to get out of here and experience the city!"

Ochako looks at their mothers nervously as she debated it before she sighs and gives a nod of her head before adding a request, "Just try and be back soon. I am sure they will notice you two are gone soon enough, and I can't stall them forever."

"I promise sis! You are the best!" Jaune says with a smile and takes hold of Pyrrha's hand and slowly leads her out of the room making sure to not attract their parent's attention. Once they were out tho, the duo quickly ran through the hallways in excitement with Jaune pulling Pyrrha along. Soon the pair burst forth from the house and stood outside in the fresh air and could finally overlook the cliffside city of Mistral.

"Come on let's head down already!" Jaune suggested, and Pyrrha gave the nod in agreement before the duo quickly made their way away from the house unaware of the presence of man following behind them.

He let out a sigh as he stays within eyesight of them and grumbles to himself, "Damn kids can't even stay inside like they should be."

 **]|[**

"Ren come on!" Nora says with a smile as she walks along the walkway while looking back at her friend. The once quiet girl had slowly disappeared since she had become part of the Ren family and had become more outgoing since then. The young girl now wore a clean pink skirt as well as a white shirt with a pink heart on it that had a black jacket over it. She had a huge smile plaster on her face while looking at her friend.

Lie Ren was smiling back as she chased after Nora wearing her green shirt and white pants. Ren herself had gladly accepted Nora as the sister she never had and gotten along well with her. They both had started to train to become huntresses under the instruction of Ren's uncle Genji, but he had to leave for another mission leaving the two girls at home bored. It didn't take the two long to head out into the city to go exploring. They wanted to see more of the fantastic cliff side city and quickly begin to work their way through the different levels of the town and eventually made their way down to the lower sections. An had told them both not to go into the lower parts of the city before, but it had only made them curious about what was down there.

"Nora hold up!" Ren calls out as she tries to catch up with Nora but she was so full of energy recently that it almost kept Ren drained. Unbeknownst to them though they were being watched closely by several shady men, who notice the two unaccompanied minors as soon as they had entered the area.

One of the men spoke up softly to the others as he uses his head to nod towards the kids, "I think those two will do nicely to finish filling our quote for the month. Still young enough to train properly and I am sure they will grow out nicely."

"Hmmm most likely and the exotic eyes of that one definitely would fetch us a pretty lien," Another comment as he nods towards Ren. "Though the other one does have plenty of spunk as well."

"Let's just get this over with now, we are supposed to make the delivery tonight. Don't want to piss the head honcho again." A third man state. "Let's get a move on you louts."

 **]|[**

"It seems so much different down here," Pyrrha comments as she now enters one of the lower levels. Pyrrha had seen the lower levels before from where her house sat but never had been there physically. Her father had never allowed her to go anywhere without his permission while her mother always said it wasn't a place for kids. But Pyrrha saw kids running around in the streets, playing, and laughing as well.

"Really? It almost looks like how it is in my hometown though it is a smaller village and not one of the Four Kingdoms cities." Jaune replies as he is taking in all the new sights around him. Even though the lower levels were familiar to him, they were still unique in their own right as they incorporated Mistrilian culture. For a city that had once been part of the belief that culture and art should be controlled they now thrive at showing it. Small name artists could be seen selling the wares out in the markets while each building they passed seems to be unique.

"I wish to see your village someday," Pyrrha proposes an invite from him as she blushes slightly. She didn't know why but since she had first met him there was something about him that made her want to stay close and couldn't explain it.

Jaune being oblivious to way Pyrrha's was feeling just flashes her a smile as he follows along with what she proposed, "Of course you can come to see it! You are always invited to stop by and see our home! I am sure your mom, and you will have plenty of fun!"

Pyrrha blushes harder and hides her face by looking down causing her not to spot the incoming blur that smacks into her sending her and Nora to the ground.

"Nora/Pyrrha are you ok?!" A pair of voices calls out as Jaune and Ren both rush to help their respective friends off the ground.

Pyrrha was a little dizzy and disoriented while Nora still had a smile on her face. Once both girls were both up once more, Ren and Jaune turn to each other, and they apologize at the same time causing both youths to laugh.

"Nora has always been very excited and often doesn't pay attention where she is at," Ren says apologetically with a bow of her head.

Jaune waves his hand trying to dismiss the apology, "It's fine! We should have been paying attention as well! It's all good!"

Jaune flashes Ren a toothy smile causing the pink eye young girl to blush and quickly focus her attention on Nora once more. Nora though wasn't deterred from getting to know the two more, "I'm Nora, and this is Ren! Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Pyrrha Nikos I am sorry for bumping into you," Pyrrha answers first with a polite bow.

Jaune held out his hand to Nora, "And I'm Jaune Arc!"

Nora quickly took hold of Jaune's hand and felt a shock of electricity run through her body causing the already slightly hyper girl to charge up even more.

"So what were you two doing here?" Jaune asks with a smile unaware of the effect he just had on Nora.

Nora begins to answer, but she seems to be talking at hyper speed that neither Jaune or Pyrrha could fully understand her. Only one person could, and that was Ren who tries to interpret the best she could, "We were just walking around exploring Mistral is all. We originally came from one of the villages, so it was very much different than here in Mistral, so we wanted to see as much as the city we could. How about you?"

"Well, my family is from Vytal and had come to visit Pyrrha's mother and her. So we were also exploring the city as well," Jaune answers not even mentioning a thing about where Pyrrha had come from in Mistral. "Maybe we can explore together."

At Jaune's suggestion both Ren and Nora seem to light up in excitement at the idea while Pyrrha pouted a little as she wanted to spend some time with Jaune, just the two of them. However, Pyrrha was also a little bit glad she might be able to make some new friends who didn't see her as some kind of china doll. The group of four quickly begin to set off together once more into the city while the four men who had been following Ren and Nora couldn't help but smile as they realize that four kids would help bring in even more profits for them.

The four of them begins to follow the children when they felt a hand on their shoulder and turn around to find a blonde man with number 76 on his chest plate looking at them. "I think it's best if you scumbags get out of here."

"Oh, yea and who is going to stop us you? There is only one of you." One of them states before a sword mech shift out of a bracelet on his wrist.

"Than go get more guys and it will be an even fight," the blonde man states before swinging a giant assault rifle shaped baton at the nearest thugs head.

 **]|[**

"Oh wow it's getting late," Pyrrha points out as the four children sit on the edge of the walkway holding onto the railing with their legs kicked out over the openness of the valley floor below. "We should get home."

"You two can't walk home this late! Some serious bad people come out at night that Ren's uncle told us about," Nora states as she shakes her head with her arms coming up over her face in an x.

"Well, what can we do then?" Jaune proposes since he knew if his mother and aunt found out about him leaving he would be in some serious trouble.

Ren seems to fidget for a moment before she made her answer, "Well I am sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying with us."

"That would be helpful than all we need to do is to contact mine and Jaune's parents," Pyrrha states as she pats at her skirt and a look of panic crosses her face. "I can't find my scroll. Jaune do you have one?"

"Uh no my parents only give it to the older siblings once they start going to training schools," Jaune mentions while looking to Ren and Nora next who both gave a shake of their head. "We are also out of Lien I think too so no public phones tonight either."

"My father is going be so upset…" Pyrrha mumbles as she trembles slightly in fear at what might happen to her.

"Don't worry Pyr, I will take the blame," Jaune states as he rests a hand on hers to comfort the redhead. "So let's head to your place then Ren before it gets too late!"

The group of four smiles and head off towards the Ren's home with the blonde man following behind them once more. The sun sets lower as they made their way through the city and as the metropolitan got darker more of the seedier individuals would start to come out causing the group to come together more with Jaune somehow being in the middle. Eventually, they make it into a cliffside apartment building with Ren leading the way but came to a sudden stop. An stood there in the doorway looking rather angry at her daughters with her hair seeming to be on fire.

"And where have you two been? You know you shouldn't be wandering around outside alone! And who are…" She was about to continue yelling, but she seems to calm down and looks at Jaune and Pyrrha calmy now who had become a little scared of the woman. "I'm so sorry about that. Now, who are you two?"

An had a sweet smile on her face now as she looks at the two of them catching the two children off guard. "I-i-i am Jaune, and this is Pyrrha," Jaune answers as he tries to find his nerves to speak to Ren's and Nora's mother. "We couldn't get back to our parents before the sun came down and Ren said we shouldn't be out during then. So she offered to let us stay with her…"

"Well, that is perfectly fine. Unfortunately, I don't have a scroll either, but I'm sure Genji, Ren's and Nora's Uncle may have one, he won't be back though for a few days. And the public booths won't be open until tomorrow." An said with a frown while both Jaune and Pyrrha pale at the idea of how mad their families will be.

"Alright come on everyone let's head inside," An states with a smile and leads the way into her small apartment.

 **]|[**

Watts wasn't happy as he watches his Queen talk with the young little girl that seems so intent on staying beside Salem's side. She has been nothing but a nuisance ever since she first arrived at the tower and acting like she was better than him. She was nothing but a brat and didn't deserve any of the singular attention that Salem had endowed on the young girl. Cinder had done nothing to earn it while Watts had given every ounce of his ability to Salem and was the reason that Salem was able to get Leonardo and even access to superior technology.

"Damn brat should go back to wherever she came from," Watts mumble under his breath.

 **Ḋ̡̛̖̪̗͈͚̹ͨͨ̃ͪo͉͈͇̱͑̈́̔ͥ̎͜n̮̫̬̬̹̤̦̰̾ͯ̎ͤͭ͞͡'͍̗͚̝̲ͯ̄ͪ̈̄̓ṱ̴̹̞̠͙̫̂͊̾ͬͫ̓̈́ͣ́ͅ ̟͕̊̏̽ͬ̈́́͡͡y̧̭͇̦ͩ̑̓̀̽̒́̀o̡͓̅̔́u̵̡̱̺͓͓͚͕̮̼ͩ͊͛ͪ̀͠ ̡̳͍̫̮̇ͭ͛ͨ͜͠ͅb̨̲̬͔͎̪̖ͭ͒̓ͨ̊ͪ́͘e̶̸ͫ͒͏̦͍̗̲̭̺l͕̞͈̯̫͙̥͗ͥͤ̓͗͂̕i̳͐ͨ͗́ͪ͜ë̩͔͓̱̲͕͉̞̈́̉͛ͣͣͅv̦̩̗̱͚͍̈͊̅͐̂̌ͨ͠e͎̪͚͚͙͚͉̋̈̔͡ ̴͓̜̰̯̥̍̽̿͗̽y̛̹̘̠̻̮̦̠͕ͪ̄ͫ̀̆ͣͭ̚ȏ̶̹̩̫̝̰̻̈́͂͡uͪ̇̕҉̵̘̬̦̞͇̗͍ ̸͎͉͓̲͒̇̍̋͛ͅd̪͈̹̊e͖̲̙̟̫̪ͦ̊̾̎̂̔s̡̢̭̠̺̔ͦͦ̍͢ͅȩ̤̘͙͎ͣr̢̔ͨͣ͌ͭ̅̔̑ͫ͏̫̭̪͔v̬͔͙̬͈̠̬͕͒̄ȩͤ͞҉̝̻̯ ͙͎̱͓͈̎̒̒͐ͩ͒f̶̮͔ͦ͐̕͠áͣ̄͒ͤ҉̞͓̗̬̭̹͚̝͟͝r̷̠͍̰͍̲͓̥̘ͬͣͤ͂̏ͬ̄ͫ́ ̓̈́̐͆͂ͯ̿̕҉̞̩̲̮͇b͖͈̠̝̙̗̪̬ͪ̍̈́e̝̬͙͔̅͐ͩ͘͝t̫̭̝̺͑t̸̥̖̠̙̘̹͔͋͆ͫ̏͞e̢͓̫̜̯̯͓̞̰͒̔ͪr̝̄͊͢͡ͅ ̛͎̲̦̗͎̯ͥ̌̄ͫ͗͂̃t̷̙̭͇̿ͯͤĥ̵̥̫̠̰̟̈͂͌͛̓̀ạ̸̜͛͑̉́ñ͍̞̋̀͆͊ͧ̓ͫ͟ ̦͓̺̰̱͈͙̦̞͆͋͌ͧͥ̒ͮ͡͡h̨̡̫̝ͭͯ̈ͧ͢ͅe̷̩̼̣̲͔̱̭͚ͪ̀ͫ̈́̉ŕ̬̹̹͉͈̑̇ͣ̅ͅ?̵̯̺̃̅͟͠** **  
**

"I deserve better treatment than her. I have worked hard for Salem, and I didn't sign up to play second fiddle to some child." Watts states as his eyes glare at Cinder while she talks to Salem. He quickly ceases though when he notices Salem beginning to turn towards him.

"Arthur," Salem began as she turns towards him, using his first name definitely meant she wanted him to do something essential for her, which in term made him stand at proper attention to his Queen.

Watts smiles as he expected some kind of praise or appreciation for the Leonardo hook up. He gives a bow of his head to her as he replies, "Yes my Lady?"

Placing a hand on Cinders backside, Salem lightly pushes her towards him. "Will you take Cinder out into Mistral to get her something to eat of her choice while I discuss with Lionheart about his new job position?" Salem asks, but it came out as more of command while Cinder slowly walks towards him seeming a bit nervous about stepping away from Salem and towards him.

Watts wanted to protest the command instantly but bit back the bitter reply as his hands grip tightly into a fist behind his back. He couldn't believe that he was literally a babysitter now as he fought back the anger growing inside him. "Of course, my Lady it will be a pleasure," Watts responds through gritted teeth.

Seeing his reaction, Salem's eyes glowed red as she glared towards him, causing him to clutch his head in pain, after all, how could he forget about the parasite that was implanted in his head when he first started serving Salem. "See to it that you **Do** , Arthur. After all, you wouldn't want to mess up like last time now do you?"

Her glare lessens, and the pain starts to lighten up while Watts give a nod of his head in understanding and begins to lead Cinder away from Haven Academy and down into the city. Mistral after dark was quite a different site from what it was during the day as the shadier side of the population came out. Several women could be seen standing around talking with men while other men were dealing in dark alleyways and at the edge of the walkways. A few people were eyeing Watts and Cinder as they made their way through the city with Cinder dismissing one restaurant after another.

' _Brat is so damn stuck up she apparently thinks she only deserves the best instead of the trash heap she came from,'_ he thought with a sneer while walking a few steps behind her.

' _ **Ḁ̵̙̾͛͂̔͊̔ ̳̼͔͖͐ͩ́̀͝g̰̞͙̠̗̳͒ë̤̗̝ͨ̓̈́͋̂ņ̩̳̘̭̼̠̄̈́ͤ̊͐́̒i̴̇ͭ͊̈́ũ̜̩̭̳̥͚̏̆ͮ̃̃s͖͓͍̺͇͌ͧͭͫͯ̇ͯ͝ ̣̱̹͈ͫ̓l͕̫͚̞̻̎̎̓̐͛͗̕į̼̜̪k̢̺ė̹̙̙̼̼͙̒ͅ ͕̲͔͖̝̥y̵͓̤͋͌ơ̱̻͇ͦͣͣ̀͌͋͋u̘͚̦ṛ̫̬̬͈̉̕ͅs̆ͪ͗̅̓͏e̫̖l̷͍͉ͭ͛̎f̧̎ ̴̠̀̌̂̑̚t̳̰̫̜̯͛͂̑u̧̫͍̯̇̍ͭ̽ͣr̻͉͉ͫ͊ͪͭ̒̚̚n̝͍̼̮͔̪̯ͬ̈ͦͥe̩̟͕͈d̷̖̺ͦ ̹͙̿b̶̜͙̟̖͐ͧ̔ͤ͊ͪ̊a̧͖̱͙͎̗͛ͮb̡̔ͥ̓ͦ̅̾̂y̑ͮ̽ͦ̿͛͡s̨̬̞̣ͩi̪͉̼͆̆̿t͈̹̙͓͍̰̮͊̎̾ͮ͝t̖̳͎̜̪̱͙̉e̗̰͇̭͖̲͍r̭̣̟̬͖͒ͯͯͦͯ̽,̖̼͉͕̙ ̧̯͔͓͕y̜̟̭̣̺̻o̰͈͙̟͇̼u̞̯̝͉̣̼ ̡͉̘͓̉͊̽̉̆s͓̭̻̱̝̄ͧh̬͎̦̞̄̀ő̯̩̹͋͆ǖ̪̦̥̚ͅl̠̥͓̳̮̀̔ͭd͎̯̦́͊ͪ̿̓͟n̻̫̼ͫ̆͟'̾̅͆ͯͮ͏̱̗͔̰t̹͈͜ ̡̮͉̯͚̝͈̜b͍̗̦̙̂ͨ͟e̼͔͓̘̳̫̺ ̵͇̟̫̪͓̠͔͌̌̑͐̃d̷̗͍̞̖̱̝̙o̩̞̎͑̎i͎̪͇̘ͩ͂ͅn̠̜͔̫͘g̷̪͈͒͊̽̌ͪ ̤͎͎͑́̾̒͛ͫ̚s̠̘̣ͯͭ̐̈́ͨ͡l̞̘̮̂͒̉̊̄a̡̩̣v̸̗̈́̄e͌̅ ̡̝̼̩̙̘̂͋ŵ͖̰̲͓͕ͨ̇͑̈ͭ͐ỏͮ͒͟r̬̮̰̼͓͇ͪ̋k̰̙̮̰̠̼̜̃̃ͭ̚͘!̶͈̽̓̂ͣͨ ̬̮͖̫̯̘ͨ͆̆̍ͅ  
͙̼̮̮͟  
́̒͞P̸͉̝̜ę͇͓̣͈̲̱͈̑͊̔r̜̥ͯ͗̑h̬̖͕͎̟̮͆͌̌ͨͭ̍̀ͅą̝̜̱̝̗ͣp̂̆̀̚ṡ̏ͮ̈͛͒̅҉̩̲͙ ̬͕̞̍̍ͅy̶̹̳̳͈̠̙ͩ̊ͥ̐ͪͧ̅o̅̌̅͏uͯ̓͏͎̻͎͖͔͙̝ ͗ͩ͌͌̏ͥs͚ͥͤͅh̝̳̲̫̤ͦ͒̉ͦͭ̃̍ō͔̜͈̗̇ͬ̿ͨu͏̞͉l̼̞̝̜͑ͨ̾̊d̟́͂̅͐̅̿͞ ̰̾̀ͫͭͧ͛̂j͈̺̙͉̜͕ȗ͚͕̳̠̤ͣ͆͂͐̾̓s̪̠̰̜̩̹̈́ͯͤͩͅt̷͕̳́̄͂̾̐ ̨͇͇̺͇͎̀ͧ̐̌̉ͫl̵̪̻͖e̎ͫ̔̂t̫̦̤̺̯̰ t̮͍̬̾̆͗̅̀h͔͔̤͍̘̣̳̑̋̿͊̈́́ē͕͚̑ ̴̘͎̩̺̖̭͑̉̓̈́ͮ̆̐c̴̹̳ͦͪ̅̃͗ͯi̯̞͕͚̘̭̓̎͛̐̂͐t̺̫̥̞͔̣̽͐́ͅy̨̅ͦ̿ ̟͓̹̃͋͌ͨ͋̅ͯt̙͚̅̐a̩̳̯̫̗̜̝͛ͯ̍ͣ̌͢k̃͏̹̥̦̰͉̝e̫̭̯̝͊͛͑ͨ̆͑̂ ̬͖̣̱̻̭͒̾́h̬͇͓͇̬͙̐͑ͣͪ́eͨ͌r͉̱̥̣̦̩͇̿ ͍ͪ͐̑͌ͦͫͪͅḇ̮͚̭̫̣ͥ͆͑͋a͓̺͓͇̦͓̣ͨ̈̌̄͂͟c̴̱͎̱͙̦̙k͚͗͐͌ͪͬͬͪ~͈̖̜̄̒̓̅̀'**_

Watts glares at her before turning to look at some of the people who were keeping an eye on Cinder and started to further behind her putting more and more space between him and Cinder until she was out of sight entirely from him. "That should be the end of that," he comments before he walks away once more already coming up with a story.

 **]|[**

"She looks perfect for the picking," a man stated with an evil grin on his face but was missing several teeth. "After the earlier failure, we need someone to bring back now to finish out the slave auction."

The other men gave a nod of their heads in agreement while looking at Cinder as she looks around calling out for Watts. After the earlier debacle of failing to capture the kids earlier and getting themselves beaten up by that random guy. The four of them quickly came up onto her even as she cries out for help but no one was going to help her out as the four men knock her out with one of their semblances and carry her off. On one of the men's arms had a red tattoo of an eight-finger hand with inscriptions scribble throughout it could be seen that made every person step out of the way and provide the slavers a path.

* * *

 **So another chapter down and me apologizing once more. I don't know why I keep repeating this cycle of behavior, but I do for some reason. I appreciate everyone who puts up with the long waits in between my posts and constant apologies. So a couple announcements first off Arc Cruises will update this weekend, and also I have the first chapter of my pat reon exclusive story being posted this weekend as well! Secondly, I also have a ko-fi account now incase you just want to help me out a little bit. Though I take hot chocolate over coffee haha. So if you want to be a pat reon . com (slash) supporter go to pat reon wolf_and_zwei and for ko-fi its ko-fi . com (slash) wolfwriter without the spaces of course.**


End file.
